


"B.P"

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тяжёлые отцовские будни.<br/>У Майкрофта назревают серьёзные проблемы, и он обращается к своему психотерапевту.</p><p>Авторы: Sectumsempra., Shan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор идеи фика - Shan.  
> Искренняя благодарность консультанту и переводчикам.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **-1-**  
Каких-то два дня, проведённых в Торонто, выбили Майкрофта из рабочего графика. Он возвращался поздно, уставший до такой степени, что Лестрейд после ужина отправлял его сразу в постель. Майкл видел отца разве что за столом. Он понимал, что нужно просто немного потерпеть, и вечера проводил с Грегом – иногда просил того принести коробку, привезённую из Торонто, читал письма, разглядывал старые фотографии, значки и нашивки, принадлежавшие деду. Он нашёл в сети кучу информации о скаутах и засел за книги Сетона-Томпсона.  
\- Грег! Почему нельзя было закончить рассказ так, чтобы мустанг спасся?  
\- А? – Лестрейд посмотрел на мальчика, стоящего в дверях и стискивающего книгу. И пусть глаза Майкла были не на мокром месте, но на лице отражалась просто мировая скорбь.  
\- «Мустанг-иноходец»! Ты не читал?  
\- А! Читал в детстве. Что поделаешь, это же не сказка для маленьких. Это жизнь.  
\- А разве бы настоящий конь бросился в пропасть? – спросил Майкл, устраиваясь рядом с Грегом на диване. – У него же есть инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- Не знаю, малыш. Это у лошадников надо спросить. Возможно, что мустанг – это метафора.  
Майкл уселся по-турецки и подпёр кулаком подбородок.  
\- Грег, а ты в детстве был скаутом?  
\- Нет, - Лестрейд отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- А папа? Про Шерлока я не спрашиваю – тут всё понятно.  
\- Думаю, что не был.  
\- А…  
\- Ты хочешь стать скаутом? – напрямик спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Не знаю, - Майкл подёргал джинсы на коленке. – Это интересно, наверное: лес, костры разжигать, спать в палатке и всё такое.  
\- Романтика, - улыбнулся Грег.  
\- Только мне уже, наверное, поздно? Я же в волчата не гожусь.  
Лестрейд сделал зарубку в памяти, что мальчик уже изучил скаутскую терминологию.  
\- Кажется, скаутом можно стать и в тринадцать – главное, соответствовать требованиям. А ну-ка я спрошу… - Лестрейд взял телефон и набрал Джону сообщение: «Ты в детстве состоял в скаутах?»  
Майкл едва не вытянул шею, но вовремя себя одёрнул – подглядывать нехорошо.  
\- Ага! – Грег прочитал ответное смс. – Джон у нас бывший скаут.  
Пока Майкл в непонятном волнении тискал томик Сетона-Томпсона, инспектор набирал предупреждение: «Тут наш младший заинтересовался скаутизмом. Готовься завтра к допросу». – «Иисусе! Вот Майкрофт-то обрадуется!» Майкрофт, к счастью, видел уже десятый сон, о планах сына ничего не знал – если это, конечно, были далеко идущие планы, а не просто интерес к семейной истории.  
\- А ты читал про их правила, ритуалы? – спросил Грег.  
\- Угу, - ответил Майки и почему-то насупился.  
\- А что так мрачно?  
\- Из меня не получится скаут.  
Теперь уже Лестрейд подпёр кулаком голову и удивлённо посмотрел на мальчика.  
\- Да почему же?  
\- Нужно быть хорошим человеком, чтобы тебя приняли в скауты, - пробормотал Майки.  
\- Разумеется! Поэтому тебя, конечно, примут, если ты захочешь! – горячо уверил Грег.  
Мальчик ничего не ответил, но так выразительно посмотрел на него, что Лестрейд почувствовал приближение очередного семейного кризиса.  
\- Слушай, а не выпить ли нам чаю, а? Как ты на это смотришь? Пошли, заварим?  
\- Пошли… - вяло согласился Майки.  
Разумеется, заваривал Лестрейд, а мальчик сидел на стуле, продолжая обниматься с книжкой.  
\- А у мишки, которого папа купил для Пат в Торонто, на голове - скаутская шляпа, ты заметил? – спросил он.  
\- Заметил, - отозвался Грег, думая, что Майкрофт, присутствуй он на кухне, послал бы сейчас мысленно все грома небесные на плюшевую голову несчастного медведя. Мишка являл собой дипломатический жест в сторону юной леди – Майкрофт рассудил, что сыну будет приятно что-то подарить подруге, а той окажется приятно такое внимание.  
\- Грег, а я на Шерлока очень похож? – Майки как-то резко ушёл на другую тему.  
\- Внешне? Скорее на бабушку. У тебя скулы мягче и черты лица вообще не такие резкие. Или по характеру? Это было бы невозможно, но некоторые ухватки общие есть. Ты тоже живчик.  
\- Бабушка-то красивая... но вообще на бабушку тоже ничего, подходит, я об этом и не подумал раньше. Бабушка тоже годится. А на папу? – не унимался Майки. - По характеру - внешне не похож, я знаю.  
\- Пройдёт ещё какой-нибудь год, и станешь похож привычками – точно. Вот пунктуальность уже подцепил. Что, малыш, кризис самоидентификации?  
Майкл решил не переспрашивать, что это за кризис такой, а посмотреть в интернете.  
\- Это хорошо. А на тебя я совсем никак не смогу быть похож?  
\- Раз я в качестве второго родителя пока что не сплоховал, ты и от меня что-нибудь обязательно позаимствуешь.  
Лестрейд поставил на стол чашки, вазу с печеньем и достал из холодильника молочник.  
\- Первого родителя, второго... А ты старше папы, он недавно говорил. Я как-то раньше не задумывался. Меня сегодня Шерлок спрашивал, как я к тебе отношусь. – Майки отложил книгу и цапнул печенье.  
\- Старше, да. – Грег налил Майклу чаю и рассмеялся. – Ты так замучил Шерлока вопросами, что он забыл тебя накормить? Ему надо всегда напоминать про еду. – Конечно, они уже обедали все вместе, после того, как Майкрофт вернулся со службы, но у «волчонка» опять проснулся аппетит. – То, что я старше твоего отца, - Грег погладил Майки по голове, - мне как-то… да ладно, ты уже большой мальчик - в общем, это приятное открытие мне как-то вправило мозги.  
\- У меня тут есть одна теория, почему люди друг друга любят... нет, две. Но сперва я спрошу, вообще давно хочу спросить: а ты за него, значит, тоже чувствуешь ответственность? За отца? Ну, как старший или вообще?  
\- Вообще, да. Это же взаимно. Наверное, я создаю для него микроклимат, - усмехнулся Грег. - Первое время я дёргался, конечно. Майкрофт же у нас исключительный по всем статьям и какие-то там незначительные проблемы обычных смертных решает по щелчку, так что у меня случались всякие там мысли по поводу, мужик я или кто? Но потом я как-то перебесился. У твоего отца просто ангельское терпение. И что за теории? Поделишься? Кстати, о чём это вы так разговорились сегодня с Шерлоком, если не секрет?  
\- Не секрет. Мы спорили, почему люди любят друг друга.  
Лестрейд чуть печеньем не подавился.  
\- И ты испытывал на нём свои теории?  
\- Мне было интересно, что он скажет. Со второй он чуть-чуть согласился, но сказал, что я путаюсь.  
\- Поведаешь?  
\- Ага. Мне пока кажется вот что: люди любят кого-то или потому, что те на кого-то похожи… ой, сейчас… Я лучше на примере. Вот я похож на Шерлока, и папа меня поэтому любит. Ты меня любишь, потому что я папин сын. Бабуля тоже поэтому. Шерлок, наверное, тоже. Джон вот – не знаю, почему. И тут я запутался, или Шерлок меня запутал, и я придумал вторую теорию. Есть люди, которые хотят любить, а есть такие которые хотят, чтобы их любили. Ну и вот которые хотят любить, они бывают такие, как отец примерно, как ты, как Джон. Любят тех, за кого они отвечают. Вы с папой любите друг друга, и меня, и Шерлока... ну вообще всех, за кого отвечаете. Джон тоже вписывается... все вроде вписываются. Тогда все становится понятно. Но Шерлок говорит, что это неправильно.  
\- Первая – это скорее приятный бонус к любви, - сказал Лестрейд, - чем причина для неё. Родителям приятно, когда дети на них похожи, но это не аксиома. Это всё-таки родственная любовь – если ребёнку рады в семье, то его будут любить. По второй, в принципе, ты не так уж и не прав. А почему ты путаешься?  
\- Обычно причина не нужна. Вот Пат родители любят как бы само собой – они хотели, чтобы у них был ребёнок, и родилась девочка. И они её стали любить. А у вас должна быть какая-то другая причина, поэтому я путаюсь. Но первая теория мне нравится больше, потому что если по второй, так на моём месте мог бы кто угодно.  
Сердце у Грега, конечно, слегка ёкнуло, но в рассуждениях мальчика он не видел ничего неожиданного. Рано или поздно Майкл стал бы задаваться такими вопросами.  
\- Это вряд ли, что кто угодно. Ты у нас вроде подарка судьбы, потому что мы сами не завели бы ребёнка – любым способом. Дело даже не в том, что мы пара мужчин, а в том, чем мы занимаемся. Мы бы не рискнули брать малыша – честно. Твоё фамильное сходство – это у тебя как джокер в колоде. Он просто вовремя выпал и ускорил ситуацию. Даже если бы ты был похож на мать, всё равно рано или поздно выяснилось бы, чей ты сын. Потому что компьютер мы бы всё равно взломали, твой отчим мог проговориться, или я рассказал бы Майкрофту о том, как прошёл день – я это часто делаю. Причина, что мы тебя любим, в том, что ты его сын и ты хороший парень. Но могло сложиться иначе – ты ведь мог оказаться и маленьким засранцем.  
\- А если бы я оказался засранцем, что бы отец сделал?  
\- Думаю, что он всё равно приглядывал бы за тобой и хоть какое-то участие в твоей судьбе принимал, но исправить двенадцатилетнего испорченного мальчишку уже практически невозможно.  
Майкл нахмурился. Лестрейд уже готовил контраргументы, когда тот кивнул.  
\- Я бы тоже не стал связываться с маленьким засранцем. Помнишь, ты рассказывал, как одной женщине скорую вызывали, когда её сына взяли на краже? Ей хоть деваться было некуда – она его родила.  
Лестрейд усмехнулся.  
\- Получается, меня взяли по второй причине? Я не засранец, но ведь я не такой уж хороший.  
\- Вот тебе раз. С чего это ты такое взял?  
\- Да я как-то... ну я сам так себя веду, что мне не очень-то нравится иногда, - затараторил Майкл, и Грег сразу вспомнил о Шерлоке. - Я раньше не задумывался, а теперь все время сделаю что-то и думаю - а что бы на то отец сказал, а как бы он отнёсся. И получается, что я не очень-то хороший парень. То хвастаюсь, то трушу, то вообще дураком каким-то выгляжу... он не сердится, главное, а расстраивается, а от этого еще хуже. Получается, что у него из-за меня плохое настроение. Раньше мне было все равно, что обо мне в семье думают. Мама меня в любом случае любила, она же не могла меня разлюбить... а отчим не любил как раз потому что... ну из-за внешности. Он понимал, что я не его сын - по внешности. Но я не только про внешность, я вообще про похожесть. А если бы на маму был похож... папе было бы неприятно.  
«Начинается подростковый возраст, - подумал Лестрейд, - пока что в мягком варианте».  
\- Это хорошо, если ты думаешь о том, что бы сказал отец – ты его уважаешь. Было бы плохо, если бы не думал. И все люди иногда выглядят дураками, Майки. Все без исключения, поверь. Потому как они не боги. Я скажу, почему Майкрофт расстраивается – потому что ты стал скрывать от него некоторые вещи. По роду занятий ему приходится из людей выуживать информацию, а те лгут и изворачиваются. И если он в семье вынужден будет фильтровать, когда ему говорят правду, а когда - нет, он просто на стенку полезет. Я это хорошо в нём изучил, а тоже когда-то помалкивал, не желая его расстраивать. Ему лучше всегда всё говорить, как есть. То, что ты приноравливаешься к нам, и мы к тебе, и ты как-то пытаешься соотнести своё поведение с нашими ожиданиями – это как раз логично и нормально. Потом мы притрёмся друг к другу, и всё пройдёт. Знаешь, не делай из отца иконы – не надо, Майки. Это, конечно, ожидаемо, но ты – умный и в тебе есть то чутьё, которого не было в Шерлоке.  
\- Тебе разве не нравится Шерлок? Я просто все думаю: раз отец не разлюбил его ни разу в жизни, хотя Шерлок сам говорит, что было всякое непростое... раз не разлюбил, то и меня не разлюбит, если я на него буду похож, на Шерлока. Не знаю как объяснить... я уже пытался сегодня, но не вышло. Я не понимаю, за что меня полюбили, а вдруг потому же и разлюбите?  
\- Майки, тебе, наверное, кажется, что если человек нравится, то он хорош со всех сторон, и наоборот?  
\- Грег, ну а с какой стороны, например, папа нехорош? Со всех и хорош. У него ведь нет недостатков?  
\- Есть, конечно. Это не то что недостатки, а скорее слабости. Например, он любит всех контролировать. Он ужасный трудоголик. У него гипертрофированное чувство ответственности. Он очень обидчив в некоторых ситуациях. Он помешан на диете. Продолжать?  
\- Я не считаю, что это недостатки... ну, диета разве что.  
-Посмотрим, что ты скажешь лет в пятнадцать, - усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
\- А что в пятнадцать изменится? Грег, а тогда как ты думаешь, ему приятнее будет, если я буду такой, как он, или такой как ты, например?  
\- Тебе захочется свободы и самостоятельности. Я думаю, что ему будет приятно, если ты будешь собой. Есть какие-то нормы и правила, есть моральные устои, есть положительные качества, которые бы любой родитель хотел видеть в ребёнке – сообразно своему уровню развития, конечно. А есть твои личные желания, твои мечты. Твой собственный характер и темперамент, который не изменить.  
\- Как вы все не понимаете, а если мне не нравится мой характер? – Майкл стал горячиться. - Если я буду собой - я бы себя такого не стал любить, а тогда и вам нет смысла.  
\- Но ты же растёшь – я не имею виду футы и дюймы. Ты растёшь, ты меняешься, - возразил Грег. - Ты хочешь стать лучше – это же прекрасно. Ты знаешь, что пугает? Что ты кого-то собрался копировать.  
\- Да потому что я не хочу, чтобы меня разлюбили!  
\- Так мы и так не разлюбим. И так, и эдак. Мы очень хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы ты не переживал, чтобы ты был в нас уверен. Смотри: ты любишь учиться, ты любознательный – куда, спрашивается, это денется и с чего? Тем более у тебя такой пример перед глазами. Ты добрый, ты бываешь заботливым – для ребёнка это редкость. Куда это из тебя вдруг испарится? Вроде был наш мальчик – и потом – хлоп! – подменили, что ли?  
\- Я в вас уверен. Это я в себе... не знаю, как объяснить. Все вы меня хвалите, и вы с папой, и Джон, и даже Шерлок говорит, что я хороший парень. Но я же знаю, что это не так. Я бы себя разлюбил...  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что... потому что я плохой на самом деле. Просто скрываю... наверное. Вы такие все вокруг... а я не такой.  
\- Какие такие-то? – улыбнулся Лестрейд, забирая пустые чашки. – Почему ты решил, что плохой? – Пройдясь по кухне, он открыл окно и закурил.  
\- Вы все без недостатков, - категорично заявил Майки. - Ну, может кроме Шерлока, а зато он такой необычный. Я почему и рад был, что на него похож больше других, что раз его такого любят, то и меня можно - даже если с недостатками, потому что я не знаю, как от них избавляться.  
\- Ты просто их пока что не разглядел – наши недостатки. Недостатки – это одно, но называть себя плохим – на это должна быть какая-то причина.  
\- Ну, может, мне кажется... это у меня переходный возраст.  
\- Ты это инспектору со стажем говоришь? – усмехнулся Грег.  
\- Если я чего-то не понимаю, то я сомневаюсь, - гнул своё Майкл. - А я не понимаю, за что меня любить. Вот, - подытожил он.  
«В одном он точно похож на Шерлока – редкостный упрямец», - подумал Грег.  
Ничего более конкретного он от Майкла добиться не смог. Вернее, он и не пытался, предпочтя временно отойти с позиций, чтобы поговорить с Майкрофтом при первом удобном случае. 

**-2-**  
\- Джон, там Майкл вернулся из школы, - Шерлок заглянул на кухню. – Есть чем накормить растущий организм?  
\- Есть - и ещё два выросших, - отозвался Уотсон. То, что он помешивал в глубокой сковороде, по виду идентифицировалось с трудом, но пахло вкусно.  
\- Джон, я не хочу есть, - слышно было, как Майкл брякнул об пол свой рюкзак. – У меня плохое настроение.  
\- Тогда два больших организма поедят, - спокойно откликнулся Джон. – А воспитанные дети сначала здороваются.  
\- Ах, да…. Привет всем. – Майки вошёл на кухню. Шерлок критически оценивал содержимое сковороды, засунув руки в карманы синего халата.  
\- Почему у тебя плохое настроение? – спросил он, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Ну, к нам лидер приходил сегодня. Много чего рассказывал. Наверное, скоро поедем в лес…  
\- Куда? – не понял Шерлок.  
\- На скаутские сборы, - пояснил Джон, накрывая на стол. – Будешь слюни глотать, глядя, как мы едим. Сока тебе налить хотя бы?  
\- Налей, - поймав лёгкую усмешку Джона, Майкл соскочил со стула, куда он уже уселся напротив Шерлока, и добавил, - давай я сам. И это… давай помогу.  
\- Вот это по-скаутски, - одобрил доктор.  
\- Почему же после прихода лидера у тебя плохое настроение? – уточнил Шерлок, принимая у Майкла тарелку.  
\- Ну, просто у нас в школе есть скаутский отряд. И лидер сегодня пришел к нам и сказал, что все желающие, кто ещё не скаут, но хотел бы, могут записаться на испытания, и если пройдут, то нас... – Майки запнулся, - их всех примут в отряд. Спросил, у кого родители или дедушки-бабушки были скаутами. А Джек стал хвастаться, что у его папы десять или двадцать значков, и что он сам был лидером в детстве. Не Джек, конечно, а его папа. А я сказал тогда, что у нас есть совсем старые скаутские значки, ещё дедушкины... ну и Ричард... ну, лидер... он сказал, чтобы я обязательно тоже поехал в лес...  
\- Грег мне вчера писал, был ли я скаутом. Он тебе сказал? – уточнил Джон. - Так. Я не скажу, что стал большим фанатом этого дела, хотя мы изучали правила оказания первой медицинской помощи – наверное, это повлияло как-то на выбор моей будущей профессии.  
\- Ты хочешь в лес или считаешь, что должен ехать? – уточнил Шерлок.  
\- Я-то хочу, конечно. Но представляешь, как я там буду... я буду там слабее всех. Я ничего не умею. Сегодня все наши ребята говорили, что в выходные ездят с родителями и специально тренируются, там же надо кучу всего уметь: костёр развести, палатку поставить, ещё найти чужой флаг... да вон Джон знает... Вы представляете, что будет, если я попрошу своих поехать со мной в лес потренироваться? Ты вот если только на преступление, а папа, наверное, если только там кабинет министров будет заседать...  
Плечи Джона подёргались от беззвучного смеха – видимо, он представил себе заседающий под кустами кабинет министров.  
\- А Грег как же? – всё-таки уточнил он. - Почему ты его не берёшь в расчёт? Пусть он и не был скаутом, но что-то уметь должен.  
\- Кажется, нашивки скауты получают и за какие-то добрые дела, - промолвил Шерлок, принимаясь за еду и одобрительно кивнув на вопросительный взгляд главного повара.  
\- Получают, - ответил Майкл в стакан с соком, и вышло зловеще. – Джон, почему я не беру Грега? Беру, но я же его знаю. Или его в субботу срочно вызовут на работу, или просто папа его переубедит... папа же, кого хочешь, сможет переубедить. А если не переубедит... не хватало мне только, чтобы они из-за меня поссорились! Просто я не должен был выступать с этими значками. А теперь получается, что если я не поеду, значит, струшу и уроню честь семьи. А если поеду, то проиграю... и тоже уроню. Какая-то несправедливость получается.  
\- Всякие старушки и благотворительное печенье – это понятно, - сказал Джон, - но нашивки за сборы ценятся высоко, да и сборы бывают не так часто. Но тебе туристские навыки необходимы в этой школе ещё и потому, что в будущем ты поедешь за рубеж – в языковые лагеря. Там же палаточные городки, если я правильно понял информацию на сайте твоей школы.  
\- Точно! – Майкл обрадовался ещё одному аргументу. – Шерлок, ты про значки рано – сначала должны принять в отряд, а я провалюсь на испытаниях. Там же целый ритуал. Надо приехать в лес, пройти жеребьёвку, распределиться с напарниками, потом дадут задание в конверте - там будет всё написано, что делать: на дерево залезать, например, костер разжечь - кто быстрее. Сварить кашу или там суп... потом главное флаг спрятать и пароль, и найти чужие флаги... ой, там столько всего пока тебя примут... а не получится - и не примут. А я из всего этого только кашу могу сварить, и то не на костре.  
Между Майклом и Шерлоком завязался спор насчёт Майкрофта. Джон не вмешивался пока, наблюдая за битвой Холмсов. Шерлок напирал на «поговори с отцом серьёзно», Майкл на «не хочу просить, заранее зная, что откажут». И кружились они вокруг да около довольно долго.  
\- Если ты не скажешь отцу о своих желаниях и потребностях, как он узнает, что тебе это необходимо, Майкл? Методом дедукции? – не выдержал Уотсон и вклинился между спорщиками.  
\- Я просто поеду в лес сразу без тренировок, - ответил Майки. - Постараюсь занять не самое последнее место. Джон, ну ты же понимаешь, отец не согласится, потому что даже если бы он поехал, то что бы он там делал? Он не умеет ставить палатки, и я так думаю, что на деревья лазить тоже не умеет. А как он тогда научит меня? Я не хочу его ставить в такое положение, честно. - И тут же, противореча сам себе, добавил. - Шерлок, пожалуйста, поговори с папой. Я подарю тебе свой первый значок, честное слово!  
\- Значки, какие у тебя будут, оставь себе, - Шерлок улыбнулся уголком рта. – Я попробую поговорить с братом, но лучше, если это сделаешь ты… Хорошо, если ты тоже это сделаешь.  
Джон поманил Майкла и шепнул ему что-то на ухо.  
\- Беспроигрышно, точно тебе говорю, - прибавил он вслух.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- Угу.  
\- Ну... тогда, Джон, знаешь что... а что там было на обед?  
\- Это уже другой разговор. А потом, если хочешь, я тебе немного расскажу о правилах оказания первой помощи. Идёт?  
\- Господа медики, - Шерлок поднял ладонь и пошевелил пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание. – Можете использовать меня в качестве раненого.  
\- Мы забинтуем тебя, как мумию! – Майки соскочил со стула и кинулся дяде на шею. 

***  
\- Что ты сказал Майклу? – уточнил Шерлок, когда Грег позвонил и мальчик умчался домой. Майкрофт сегодня опять задерживался.  
\- Я посоветовал ему поговорить с бабушкой, - отозвался Джон, строча что-то в своём блоге.  
\- Этого я и боялся. Джон, так нечестно. Мне тогда тоже придётся ехать на семейные сборы, - искренне обиделся Шерлок.  
\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что мать станет раздавать вам руководящие директивы? Она просто со своей стороны убедит Майки, чтобы тот сам поговорил с отцом. Шерлок, и потом, если ребёнок захочет, чтобы ты поехал, ты же поедешь – давай уж честно? Ведь поедешь.  
\- Чёрт… Это я не к тому, я уже отправил брату смс, - признался Шерлок. 

**-3-**  
 __  
"Ты умеешь варить кашу на костре? Ш.Х."  
После изучения отчётов Майкрофту понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы не связывать костёр с данными по недавно выявленной террористической организации.  
 _«Разумеется, нет. Что за странные вопросы, Шерлок?»_ \- послал он ответ.  
 _"Придется научиться. Ничего странного, у тебя сын-подросток, и мы с ним считали, что ты все умеешь? Ш.Х."_  
Майкрофт бы, возможно, проигнорировал эту нелепую фразу, но вчера Грег говорил, что мальчик задаёт странные вопросы о том, на кого он похож больше, о любви…  
 _«Шерлок, я бы посоветовал тебе посмотреть на часы. Через сорок минут у меня совещание. Но в четыре я могу заехать к твоему приятелю Анжело».  
"Буду ждать. Ш.Х."_

Ровно в четыре Майкрофт вышел из машины, припарковавшейся у кафе, и сразу увидел брата, который как раз подходил к заведению итальянца.  
\- Здравствуй, - Майкрофт протянул руку.  
\- Ты пунктуален как... как ты. Я хотел удивить тебя и прийти раньше - не получилось.  
\- «Как ты»? – усмехнулся Холмс-старший. Они пожали друг другу руки. – У меня есть час, Шерлок, – это максимум. Выпьем кофе?  
\- Давай кофе. Не нервничай, ничего плохого не случилось. Во всяком случае - пока.  
\- Хороший способ заставить меня нервничать - это сказать, чтобы я не нервничал, - пробормотал Майкрофт. Анжело, выскочив, как чёртик из коробочки, из служебного помещения, тут же нашёл для своего любимца столик – в стороне, чтобы входящие посетители не мешали. – Ты хотел поговорить о Майкле, как я понимаю?  
\- Майкрофт, если я говорю - не нервничай, значит, я именно это и имею в виду. Если будет причина нервничать, я так и скажу. Майкл попросил меня уговорить тебя поехать в лес и ставить там с ним палатки, варить кашу и прятать флаги. В общем, всякая скаутская чушь.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга, практически зеркально повторяя позу – у обоих локти на столе, пальцы сплетены в замок.  
\- Значит, увлечение скаутами дошло до критической отметки, - вздохнул Майкрофт. – Подожди, если ему понадобилось ехать в лес, он уже собрался вступать в организацию? И я не совсем понял: ты сказал, что он просил тебя поговорить со мной? То есть уговорить меня?  
Майки сегодня после школы собирался к бабушке, помимо всего прочего он намеревался помочь ей разобрать книги после переезда в Лондон.  
\- Кажется, мамой наш скаут тоже решил сегодня заняться. Спасибо, Анжело… Зачем я только Майклу все эти нашивки показывал?..  
Хозяин поставил на стол чашки и незаметно испарился, что выходило у него почти как по волшебству – при его-то комплекции.  
\- Да ладно, как ты мог не показать? – Шерлок пожал плечами. - Но готовься к тому, что он попросит об этом и мамулю. Я пытался сказать ему, чтобы поговорил прямо с тобой. Но он считает, что у меня больше шансов тебя уговорить. Ему очень хочется поехать с вами, со всеми остальными желающими вступить в скауты ездят родители - тренируются заранее. Учти, тебе придется учить его лазить на деревья, варить еду и ставить палатки. Можешь тоже заранее потренироваться.  
\- Ты можешь меня представить верхом на ветке, как Тарзана? – усмехнулся Майкрофт. - С нами, значит… Тогда мы украдём твоего Джона – для начала… - Он сделал глоток. – Хороший кофе. И спасибо, что ты меня не уговариваешь, Шерлок. Хотел тебя спросить: последние две недели я возвращался поздно и практически не говорил с сыном. Тебе не показалось, что Майкл как-то странно себя ведёт?  
\- Я видел тебя на ветке - лет двадцать пять назад. – Шерлок стрельнул взглядом поверх чашки. - Джон, как услышал про деревья, тут же вызвался научить ребенка бинтовать конечности. Видимо, ему пришло в голову, что вы там их переломаете. Я не уговариваю, но посчитал нужным предупредить. Лично меня бы, наверное, на такую авантюру не смог уговорить никто. По счастью, мальчик меня и не звал, он сказал, что понимает, что меня в лес может заманить только суперпреступление, а тебя только заседание кабинета министров, если его там вдруг назначат. Но ты ведь все равно согласишься в результате? А Майкл... в последние две недели он тревожнее обычного. Но, может, он просто скучает по тебе? Если ты не бываешь дома...  
\- Так Джона украсть можно? – уточнил Майкрофт. – Вообще-то двадцать пять лет тому назад я тебя снимал с дерева, если ты помнишь. Иначе бы меня даже под дулом пистолета туда никто не загнал. Ты не рассчитывай, что Майкл про тебя забудет – он ведь всеми силами хочет на тебя походить.  
\- Ты ревнуешь? - усмехнулся младший. - Шучу. Майкрофт, Джон же не яблоко, чтобы его красть. Да он и сам, наверное, захочет поехать с вами, я видел, как у него глаза загорелись. Бывают же люди, которым нравится вся эта чушь... А меня - увольте, мне в лесу делать нечего. Слава богу, Майкл это понимает. И я с тех пор, как ты меня снял с той ветки, тоже как-то не часто лазил по деревьям, а кашу я варить и на плите не умею, так что от меня и проку там не будет.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Майкрофт на вопрос о ревности. – Может, имеет смысл попросить Грега и Джона съездить с Майклом? – задал он скорее риторический вопрос.  
\- Да их он и сам попросит. Ну, вот и шанс для тебя, покажешь, насколько ты меня превосходишь. Майкрофт, ты не всерьез, я надеюсь? – спросил Шерлок, пристально посмотрев на брата.  
\- Я уже сказал – не знаю. – Майкрофт бы закурил, но не подавать же брату дурной пример, который слишком далеко того может завести. – С тех пор, как мы вернулись из Канады, я вижу сына только за столом, а потом меня не хватает даже на то, чтобы прочитать газету. Чёртов Иран, чёртовы русские, чёртова Меркель. Если меня затащить в лес, я лягу под ближайшее дерево и впаду в спячку.  
\- Ну, может быть, тогда и неплохо... я хочу сказать, может, тебе и не вредно отдохнуть? Только не восприми это за уговоры. Но у тебя действительно усталый вид. Ты хоть здоров?  
Майкрофт подумал, что сын, там того не ожидая, наступил ему на любимую мозоль: Шерлок когда-то говорил «хочу», потом его обычным словом стало «не буду», но он никогда его не уговаривал.  
\- Спать под деревом и подавать сыну пример в том, о чём не имеешь понятия, – это разные вещи. Я здоров, Шерлок. Просто устал.  
\- А ты подавай, в чем умеешь. Организуйте турнир по стрельбе. Майкл знает, как хорошо ты стреляешь? Или "кто быстрее доплывет до того берега". А в остальное время спи, и пусть твой супруг отдувается. В глазах мальчика ты все равно будешь круче всех, уж я-то знаю.  
Стрельба скаутам без надобности, но надо же чем-то утешиться взрослым? Майкрофт уже примерно представлял себе, к кому он может обратиться с просьбой, пустить на частную территорию. Он представил себе смайлик на дереве, выбитый при помощи пуль, - нелепая мысль, конечно, но он улыбнулся.  
\- Да Грегори и так в последнее время за меня отдувается, - ответил он. – Уж если говорить о стрельбе, то в лесу будет не хватать тебя. Мы бы вчетвером… Ты, я, Грегори и Джон. Как ты на это смотришь?  
\- Ничего подобного, - возразил Шерлок. - Там надо, слава богу, чётное число участников, чтобы напарниками были при соревновании, меня уже просветили. Так что придется вам с Майклом соревноваться с Грегом и Джоном... Да, шансы у вас не очень... И, кстати, почему за тебя? Он за себя отдувается, он ребенку тоже вроде как отец?  
«Мама», - промелькнула дельная и практически спасительная мысль.  
\- Шансы равны нулю, я бы сказал. – Майкрофт покачал головой. – Я не так выразился. Грегори - хороший отец. Он не назначал себя только на роль моего заместителя, но, боюсь, что Майкл его сам назначил.  
\- Ну, меня это не удивляет, - заметил Шерлок. - Я тоже слушался тебя больше, чем маму. Так что не сомневайся, ты для него всегда будешь на первом месте, тебя сложно представить на другом. А то, что он попросил меня поговорить с тобой... мне кажется, это какой-то эксперимент.  
Кофе почему-то возымел противоположный эффект – он скорее расслабил. Майкрофт уже настроился на благодушный лад, радуясь внезапной возможности побыть с братом, но последнее замечание Шерлока заставило насторожиться.  
\- В каком смысле? – спросил он немного резковато.  
\- Не напрягайся. Он ребенок. И он - не я. По-моему, он испытывает свои силы. Он почти прямым текстом мне сказал, что уверен: уж я-то тебя смогу уговорить на что угодно. Звучало наивно, вроде как брал меня на слабо. Но вероятно, он хотел посмотреть, получится ли у него. Он сказал, что ты сам можешь убедить кого угодно в чем угодно, в том числе и его - не ездить ни в какой лес. Может, он тоже хочет научиться убеждать кого угодно, но пока что понимает, что ты ему не по зубам. Я, кстати, хотя и обещал ему тебя уговаривать, но сказал, что он должен обратиться к тебе с просьбой сам. Но, согласись, что в какой-то мере он своего добился - я тебе написал во всяком случае.  
Майкрофт растерянно потёр пальцами лоб.  
\- Я вас никогда не отождествлял.  
\- Но ты от него ждешь чего-то похожего на меня в его возрасте. Прости, но это заметно. Просто я изначально был больше похож на тебя, чем он. И семь лет - не четверть века. Я все-таки в какой-то мере с тобой соревновался. А он просто подражает.  
\- Господи, Шерлок, нет же! С чего ты делаешь такие выводы?  
\- Я вижу. Майкрофт, ты, правда, здоров?  
\- Да здоров я! Ты считаешь, что я предъявляю Майклу завышенные требования?  
\- Зачем? Он сам себе их предъявляет. Он получил в подарок лучшего отца в мире и хочет соответствовать. Тебе не надо ничего от него требовать, я даже уверен, что ты и не требуешь ничего, но я не понимаю, чему ты удивляешься? И ты впервые в жизни спросил меня, из чего я делаю выводы. И кричишь в ресторане. И да, мне лестно, что "ждать похожего на меня" у тебя значит "предъявлять завышенные требования". Но мы просто разные.  
\- Я не… - начал Майкрофт, но, повернув голову, поймал удивлённый взгляд женщины за соседним столиком. – Я не лучший в мире отец, - сказал он тихо. – Но представь себе: я в курсе, что вы разные с Майклом. С того первого раза, что его увидел.  
Он посмотрел в окно - к ресторану подъезжала служебная машина, которую он просил подать через сорок минут с начала разговора.  
\- Мне пора, Шерлок… Спасибо, что поговорил со мной. – Холмс поднялся.  
\- Майкрофт? – Шерлок не так часто демонстрировал тревогу. - Ты точно лучший в мире отец. Не сомневайся.  
\- Постараюсь. – Майкрофт сжал руку брата. – К хорошему, говорят, быстро привыкаешь. И я привык, что мы стали видеться чаще. Даже…  
Он не закончил, потому что шофёр уже стоял наготове, открыв дверцу. Это избавило от сентиментального «даже успел соскучиться по тебе».  
\- До встречи.


	2. Chapter 2

**-1-**  
Когда Майкл вернулся от бабушки, он неожиданно застал дома ещё и отца. Если Шерлок и разговаривал с ним, то отец вида не подал. Майкл боролся с желанием высказаться немедленно, но голосок в голове твердил: «А, может, не надо? Может подождать, пока Шерлок выполнит обещание? Или папа сам заведёт разговор?»  
Кроме того, Майки рассудил, что скауты шли под грифом «важно», а у них за столом не говорили о делах. Поэтому мальчик, очень рискуя выдать себя, спросил отца о мустанге, и Майкрофт ответил, что он в лошадях не специалист, но может узнать у знакомого, который их разводит.   
Мирное завершение семейного ужина убедило Майки, что пока паниковать рано, но он совершил большую стратегическую ошибку: ушёл к себе. Ему очень хотелось остаться с отцом – он соскучился, но боялся проговориться, а дальше вообще ждала неизвестность: как отец отреагирует? Что он скажет? Вдруг рассердится?  
В сеть он выходить не стал, а залёг на постели с учебником истории, который читал уже далеко вперёд, записывая себе в блокнот те события, про которые хотел бы узнать что-то ещё. В дверь постучали, и вошёл отец.   
\- Пап, почему ты всегда стучишь, когда входишь ко мне? У меня и дверь до конца не закрыта.  
\- Потому что ты, например, можешь разговаривать в скайпе с Патрицией. Да мало ли… Это твоя территория. Ты же стучишь, когда входишь к нам в спальню. – Майкрофт присел на кровать. – Мы, конечно, поедем в лес, но объясни: почему ты не поговорил сразу со мной?  
\- Ты сердишься? – жалобно спросил Майкл. - Я просто хотел, чтобы ты точно согласился, понимаешь? Бабуля меня уже отругала, ну то есть она сказала, что я ставлю Шерлока в неловкое положение. Ты же не рассердился на него?  
Бабуля, конечно, выразилась иначе – «в дурацкое положение», но Майки решил выбрать слово поприличнее.   
\- Я не сержусь, а слегка в недоумении, - ответил отец, разглядывая страницу учебника. - Во-первых, потому что я полагал, что ты мне доверяешь в некоторых вопросах. Во-вторых, я не совсем понимаю, почему ты решил, что Шерлок - лучший кандидат на то, чтобы меня в чём-то убедить?  
\- Я доверяю, что ты! При чем тут это? Ну... я хотел... я не знаю, как объяснить... я хотел быть, как ты. Ну, ты же вот всегда можешь всех убедить? Я хотел посмотреть, смогу ли я уговорить Шерлока упросить тебя. И, конечно, он лучший кандидат, а кто же еще? Если бы он тебя попросил, а ты был сразу против, то он бы уперся и все равно настоял на своем, ну или просто бы тебя попросил - как бы для себя, и ты бы согласился, разве нет? А меня ты переубедишь в два счета. А мне очень надо в лес... я там... пообещал сдуру. Я не хотел тебе говорить... но я сам виноват, что так все вышло.  
\- Майкл, скажи мне, пожалуйста, обязательно устраивать такие манипуляции с членами семьи? - спросил Майкрофт, почувствовав себя почему-то каким-то домашним тираном. - Что это за эксперименты? Мне очень это не нравится.  
\- Я хотел походить на вас, потому что вы всё можете.   
\- Майкл, ты не понял. Такие манипуляции - это вообще не способ существования в семье. И потом, если уж ты по какой-то причине не решался поговорить, то тебе бы стоило обратиться к Грегори.  
\- Ну, он бы сделал так, как хочешь ты, – я что, не знаю, что ли? – сказал Майки, но сообразил, что тон выбрал неверный, и тут же затараторил – не хуже дяди. - Пап, ну тебя же никто не сможет переспорить, кроме Шерлока, даже, наверняка, Её Величество. – На лице Майкрофта всё-таки промелькнула улыбка, и Майки воспрянул духом. - Вот смотри: я бы тебе рассказал, почему мне надо ехать. Ты бы нашел причины, почему не надо. Или, например, я бы сказал Грегу, чтобы он попросил тебя... он бы велел мне самому с тобой поговорить. А если бы вдруг и согласился, ты бы его всё равно переспорил. Ты же на самом деле не хочешь в лес, я же понимаю. А Шерлок и сам не хочет, так для него это - дело принципа, тебя убедить в том, чего самому не нужно... я так подумал. Я не прав?   
Майкрофт с недоумением смотрел на сына. Он, конечно, уловил за его сбивчивыми объяснениями, что тот сначала похвалился, а потом только задумался, правильно ли он поступил, но всё же это казалось вполне обычным для ребёнка делом – никто бы дома за это ругать не стал, и Майки прекрасно знал это.   
\- Майкл... – вздохнул он. - Мы бы сели втроём и всё обсудили. Нам всем приходится иногда делать то, что не хочется, но необходимо. Да, я совсем не уверен, что эта блажь со скаутами у тебя не закончится так же внезапно, как и началась. Но кто ж знает? Желание вполне невинное и даже в чём-то полезное. Почему же я должен тебе отказать?  
\- Да потому что... ой, ну ладно. В общем, понимаешь: дело не только в том, что я хочу в лес. Ну, то есть, да, я хочу, но я знаю, что тебе это не интересно... но когда лидер пришел в класс и рассказал про эти походы, и все стали хвастаться, а особенно Джек... я тоже стал хвастаться. Я знаю, что это нехорошо, пап. Но я им сказал, что у нас есть совсем старые скаутские значки, и мой прадедушка был скаутом, а потом погиб на войне, как герой, и что мой папа нашел бы любой пароль и флаг, и дядя, а другой мой отец - вообще полицейский... в общем, вот... я знаю, что поступил плохо. Потому и не хотел тебе рассказывать. Я хотел, чтобы ты мной гордился. Шерлок же, наверное, в детстве не совершал ничего такого... и ты его любишь... а я... а если ты не будешь мной гордиться, как им, тогда я... ну, в общем вот.  
Почти открытым текстом сказано, но Майкрофту просто не верилось в то, что он слышал.  
\- Шерлок в детстве регулярно что-то взрывал и ломал, был очень сложным ребёнком, порой совершенно невыносимым, но это не мешало мне его любить, - сказал он. - Майкл, я вовсе не хочу делать из тебя свою копию - упаси боже, хватит в семье одного такого зануды. И заниматься в жизни ты будешь тем, чем захочешь. Если уж тебе так важно дать мне повод для гордости, мне хватит того, что ты вырастешь хорошим человеком.  
\- Ну вот, я и говорю - если бы я был хорошим. А я плохо поступил, потому и хотел скрыть... это тоже плохо, еще хуже, я знаю. Я просто боюсь, что ты меня разлюбишь, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня разлюбил.   
\- Милый мой, разве я могу тебя разлюбить? Никогда! – Майкрофт потрясённо уставился на сына.  
\- Совсем-совсем никогда? А почему? Меня ведь не за что любить вообще-то. – Отец и сын смотрели друг на друга, пожалуй, с одинаковым ужасом, но вызванным разными причинами. - А еще я трус. Я столько всего боюсь. И из ванной тогда выйти побоялся... если бы вышел, может спас бы... а еще самое плохое ты про меня не знаешь. Я все время думаю, если бы я тогда не побоялся, и если бы вмешался, и мама осталась жива, я бы к вам не попал... а мне у вас хорошо... и получается, что мне хорошо, потому что мама умерла. А умерла, потому что я трус... – Майки долго крепился, и всё-таки заревел.   
\- Иди ко мне, - прошептал Майкрофт, обнимая Майки и пытаясь вернуть голосу нормальное звучание. - Не плачь, ты ни в чём не виноват. Ты не мог знать, чем там всё обернётся, и ты знаешь, что это правда. И ты не виноват в отношениях матери и отчима. В жизни некоторые вещи происходят не только потому, что мы что-то сделали или не сделали. Иногда мы просто не в силах ничего изменить. Ты не трус, Майки - не говори о себе так. И я люблю тебя не за что-то. Это ценить и уважать человека можно за что-то.  
\- А Шерлока ты уважаешь? – Майки громко шмыгнул.  
\- Шерлока? Да, конечно. Помимо того, что я его люблю, - Майкрофт погладил сына по голове. - И тебя уважаю - попробую предугадать твой следующий вопрос.  
\- Меня не за что, но я буду стараться, чтобы было за что. Ладно? Буду стараться стать как ты… Пап, как ты думаешь, мне надо сказать им, что я не буду пытаться стать скаутом? Или все равно попытаться? Нечестно же начинать с хвастовства, да? Я даже на дерево боюсь залезть...  
Майкрофт уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить на первую половину речи, но вспомнил слова Шерлока: «Он получил в подарок лучшего отца в мире и хочет соответствовать» - и промолчал.   
\- Скауты... Попробуй. На дереве там свет клином не сошёлся. Можно проявить себя и в чём-то другом.   
\- Там много всего надо. Сперва все жеребьевку проходят, кто первый выбирает напарника. Я вот боюсь, что меня выберут, а я подведу... Потом там всякие испытания: надо быстрее всех разжечь костер, потом сварить на нем суп или кашу, собрать еще палатку, переправиться через речку на тросе, на дерево влезть.   
«Господи, говорит ведь – один в один. Та же манера», - подумал Майкрофт.   
\- А главное, надо спрятать свой флаг, - торопился донести до отца ценную информацию Майки, - чтобы его не нашли, и пароль составить и спрятать, и там честно указать, где твой флаг, но так, чтобы соперники все равно не поняли. А в самом конце все тайно пишут, с кем бы они хотели быть напарниками, - уже после всего – и кидают в мешок. Чем больше людей тебя выбрало, тем ты более высокое место занял, так что надо во всём себя проявить, тогда примут в скауты и станут уважать в классе.   
\- Скаутами не рождаются - ими становятся, - прозвучало слишком наставительно, но что поделать. - И каким-то вещам вас потом научат - на испытаниях смотрят ваши общие навыки и физическую подготовку. Так что насчёт речки я сомневаюсь: никто не станет требовать от семей, чтобы они покупали профессиональное снаряжение ради одной поездки в лес. А вот костры, палатки, даже деревья – это семьям доступно. На дерево я вряд ли влезу, с палатками мы разберёмся общими силами, и со всем остальным тоже.  
Майки озабоченно посмотрел на отца.  
\- Нет, на дерево не надо. Ты уже не очень молодой... – Тут он заметил, что у отца краснеет шея, и спохватился. - Ой, в смысле, ты лучше научишь меня придумывать пароль, чтобы никто не понял, а написана была правда? А как ты думаешь, Грегори умеет ставить палатку? Еще я вспомнил: там надо отличать съедобные растения от несъедобных. И бинтовать всякое сломанное, но это меня Джон уже начал учить... и еще что-то только что помнил, но у меня чего-то мысли путаются... я завтра вспомню и расскажу, да?  
\- Лучше всего прятать на виду у всех - классический закон. Значит, я уже не очень молодой? Ну-ну. За это - быстро в ванную, чистить зубы, мыться и спать. А я спрошу у бесповоротно пожилого Грегори - умеет ли он ставить палатку.  
\- Да, сэр! – Майки вскочил на ноги.  
\- Я зайду попозже, пожелать тебе спокойной ночи. Давай, Майки, укладывайся, а старичок пока пошёл к другому старичку, - усмехнулся Майкрофт, не заметив, что назвал сына уменьшительным именем.   
Грег дремал лёжа на кровати – уже под одеялом, на животе его мерцал экраном раскрытый ноутбук. Майкрофт осторожно забрал его, и Грег проснулся.   
\- Переговоры прошли успешно? – пробормотал он, протирая глаза.  
\- Мы должны сменить мальчику психоаналитика, - заявил Майкрофт, присаживаясь на постель.  
\- А что случилось? – встревожился Грег, окончательно просыпаясь. – Вроде бы кошмары у Майки прошли…  
\- Ночные прошли, а днём ребёнок считает, что виноват в смерти матери, и при этом рад ее смерти, потому что не умри она, он бы не попал к нам. Заодно считает себя трусом, и хочет вступить в скауты, чтобы не быть им. И никак не может выбрать, с кого ему брать пример: то ли с Шерлока, чтобы его любили, то ли с меня, чтобы его уважали. Он боится, что мы его разлюбим. И все это прошло мимо психолога. Во всяком случае, я от мистера Либермана не слышал ничего похожего, кроме как о трусости - в самом начале.  
\- Может, для начала поговорить с ним? – засомневался Грег.  
\- Ты и поговори, и скажи, что мы в его услугах больше не нуждаемся. Мне лучше с ним не встречаться – боюсь, он долго не проживёт.   
\- У тебя есть какая-то альтернатива ему? – спросил Лестрейд. – Ты что не ложишься, кстати?  
\- Обещал Майклу зайти и пожелать спокойной ночи.   
«А халат накинуть и так зайти к сыну – это уже моветон?» - усмехнулся про себя Грег.   
Если Шерлок иногда призывал окружающих не думать слишком громко и не отвлекать его, то Майкрофт так же точно улавливал вроде бы не выказанные настроения Лестрейда.   
\- Ты прав, - сказал он. – И душ мне сейчас не помешает.  
Майкрофт скрылся за дверью, Лестрейд вскоре услышал шум воды из их ванной, вылез из постели, накинул халат и пошёл к Майклу.   
\- Уже лёг? – спросил он, заглядывая в комнату сына. – Пока отец в душе, я решил к тебе заглянуть. Всё нормально?   
\- Не знаю…   
\- Да ладно. Всё хорошо, не переживай, малыш. – Грег подошёл к постели, наклонился и поцеловал Майкла в щёку. – Спокойной ночи.   
\- Ага. И тебе, - Майки улыбнулся. – Грег?   
\- Что?  
\- Я попросил Шерлока, но ты не думай… я тебя люблю.   
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Лестрейд. – Я тебя тоже.   
Выйдя в коридор, он покосился на дверь ванной. В другое время он бы обязательно зашёл, тем более вода ещё шумела, - забрался бы в кабинку, или шлёпнул бы супруга по любимой заднице, или хотя бы просто поглазел, но ребёнок пока не спал, да и Майкрофт расстроился – значит, не до шалостей.   
Чтобы не заснуть, он ушёл на кухню, открыл окно и высунулся туда, закурив. Этаж последний, сверху никто не станет предъявлять претензии к табачному дыму. Пепельницу только не уронить бы в полудрёме кому-нибудь на голову. Улица шумела, но Грег улавливал малейшие звуки в квартире за спиной.   
Отдалённый шум воды затих – шагов отсюда уже не слышно. Грег затушил сигарету, закрыл окно и пошёл в ванную – почистить зубы. Он столкнулся с Майкрофтом при входе в спальню.  
\- Курил?   
\- Одну, - виновато насупился Лестрейд.  
В постели Майкрофт улёгся на бок, спиной к нему. Такая поза Грега не смущала – всё равно развернётся, когда они поговорят. У каждого свои слабости – Майкрофт вот не любил демонстрировать выражение лица и глаз, когда переживал.  
Лестрейд устроился на своей половине, подвинулся поближе, обнимая Майкрофта за торс, и напомнил:  
\- Ты говорил об альтернативе…  
\- Да, доктор Леон Эртон.  
Услышав фамилию, Грег тихо присвистнул.  
\- Ничего себе. Какие у тебя… хотя про твои связи можно и не заикаться.   
\- Это не просто связи. Я хорошо знаю Леона уже много лет, как и он меня.  
\- Извини, что спрашиваю: ты сам когда-нибудь обращался к нему?  
\- Да, уже давно, когда у Шерлока были проблемы с наркотиками. Мне тогда… в общем, Леон помог мне решить кое-какие проблемы.   
\- Понятно. Что ж, это прекрасно для мальчика – такой специалист.   
Майкрофт кивнул.  
\- Я тут подумал, - начал Грег, - по поводу его рассуждений о любви… Это пройдёт. Просто в его жизни появилось вдруг много любви и заботы, и он растерян. Если уж у меня, взрослого мужчины, появлялись такие мысли в начале наших отношений…   
Майкрофт повернулся на спину и посмотрел на Грега.  
\- А чему ты удивляешься? Любовь случилась так быстро, и оказалась такой чудесной – я ждал, что всё внезапно закончится. Но то, что человек привыкает к хорошему, – в этом даже есть плюс. Не оказывается избалован хорошим, а успокаивается на нём, утешается им.   
\- Понимаю… - ответил Майкрофт.  
Грег любил такой его взгляд, но, если уж разговор зашёл о мальчике, то он хотел высказаться.  
\- Я бы мог поговорить с Майки по-житейски, если ты позволишь…  
\- Тебе не надо спрашивать разрешения. Это неправильно – ты такой же отец, как и я.   
\- Хорошо, я не так выразился. Я просто хочу поставить тебя в известность. Если уж Майкл стал открыто говорить о своих чувствах и озвучивать мысли… Но всё же, сначала я бы хотел узнать мнение твоего знакомого по этому вопросу. Так что, да здравствует Леон.   
\- О чём ты хотел поговорить с Майклом? – спросил Майкрофт, закрывая глаза. Лестрейд устроился удобнее, подвинув свою подушку ближе.   
\- Мне кажется, то есть мой опыт подсказывает мне, что в его ситуации любой человек будет воспринимать случившееся, как какую-то уникальную личную катастрофу, которую ничем нельзя объяснить, и себя он будет судить слишком сурово. Я не знаю, можно ли говорить Майклу о возможных вариантах тех событий, что он бы вряд ли смог помочь матери – скорее бы там оказалось два трупа. Его ведь тогда спасло лишь то, что Дайсон в своей ярости на жену забыл о нём. Нет-нет, я вовсе не собираюсь всё это говорить мальчику…  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
\- Дайсону потребовалось дважды пройти мимо ванной комнаты, - сказал он. – Молоток лежал в кладовке. Если бы Майкл вышел в коридор, он бы попался отчиму на глаза.   
Конечно, они оба не один раз побывали в той квартире, когда забирали оставшиеся вещи Майкла. Майкрофт заглядывал в ванную, невольно представляя себе сына, сидящего на полу – скорее всего между душевой кабиной и корзиной для белья, - сжавшегося в комок и, возможно, зажавшего ладонями уши, как часто делают напуганные шумом дети.  
\- Устал? - Грег погладил его по щеке.  
\- Ужасно.  
\- Тебе нужно поехать в лес. Пусть даже ты просто посидишь у костра, поспишь в палатке – ну, придумаешь там какой-нибудь пароль… Майкл поймёт – он ведь отзывчивый мальчик. Просто он не хочет с тобой расставаться – даже на пару дней. Я его в этом понимаю.   
\- Он сказал, что я уже совсем не молодой, - улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
\- Забавно. Дети часто такое говорят. Я как-то брякнул лет в шесть, что отец у меня молодой, а мама уже пожилая, и схлопотал от неё полотенцем по заднице – потому и запомнил, - усмехнулся Лестрейд.   
\- Тебя били полотенцем? – пробормотал Майкрофт в полусне.  
\- В очень редких случаях. Это было давно – и уже неправда. Спи. Хватит разглагольствовать, старичок ты мой. 

**-2-**

Немного остыв после разговоров с сыном, Холмс всё же должен был признать, что мистер Либерман – не столь уж плох, как специалист, но в его семейной ситуации стоило сразу выбрать Леона. Майкрофта останавливала загруженность психоаналитика, а, возможно, и то, что тот слишком хорошо его знал.   
Леон выделил Майкрофту час в своём плотном графике – правда, через два дня, и в назначенное время тот уже прибыл в Вестминстер и пожимал доку руку в его кабинете.   
\- Добрый день. Леон, не спрашиваю, как у вас дела: вижу, что прекрасно. А вы видите, что у меня не очень хорошо. Я хотел бы посоветоваться с вами по поводу сына.  
Лысина Леона сияла в лучах послеполуденного солнца, как биллиардный шар, но у иного из его клиентов, возможно, возникла бы ассоциация с нимбом.   
\- Сына? – переспросил психоаналитик, приглашая Холмса занять место напротив себя. - Я давно вас не видел, мой дорогой, наверное, с самой вашей свадьбы. Вы усыновили мальчика?  
Майкрофт сел в предложенное кресло.  
\- Приятно, когда ещё не все в курсе твоей семейной жизни, - улыбнулся он. – Нет, я не усыновил мальчика – фактически, а восстановился в правах отцовства. Это мой родной сын. Кейтлин… вы помните о ней, конечно. О ребёнке я не знал. Мать Майкла была убита своим мужем прошлой осенью.   
\- Действительно, мы не виделись давно, что в этой ситуации кажется мне немного странным. Почему вы не обратились ко мне осенью? Как можно было ждать полгода?  
\- Должен признать, что с моей стороны – это большое упущение, - кивнул Майкрофт, - но мне порекомендовали мистера Либермана как специалиста по работе с детьми, пережившими такого рода травму. К сожалению, если и есть улучшение, то только в том, что Майкл перестал видеть кошмары и просыпаться по ночам. Но позавчера сын заговорил о таких вещах, которые меня очень встревожили.  
\- Майкрофт, я знаю вас... сколько? Во всяком случае, я помню вас совсем молодым человеком. Надо было сразу обращаться ко мне, а не искать каких-то непонятных мистеров. Впрочем, я про него слышал - он действительно неплохой специалист. Но все равно надо было обращаться ко мне. Рассказывайте, мой дорогой.  
\- Наверное, толчком послужили альбом и кое-какие семейные реликвии, которые мы с Шерлоком привезли из Торонто. Мой дед со стороны отца когда-то состоял в скаутском движении – сохранились значки и нашивки. Сначала Майкл просто заинтересовался прадедом, потом скаутами. – Майкрофт пересказал Леону события последних четырёх дней. – Майкл обвиняет себя в том, именно обвиняет, что он расхвастался перед одноклассниками, чтобы казаться себе самому не трусом, а потому понял, что отступать поздно, и решил воздействовать на меня через Шерлока. Но проблема даже не в этом, а в том, что он по-прежнему обвиняет себя в смерти матери, даже в большей степени. Поскольку ему хорошо с нами, он считает – это автоматически означает, что он рад её смерти. Надеюсь, я понятно выразился.   
\- Совершенно понятно. Что ж, обвинять себя в смерти матери он может еще долго - если не всегда. В его ситуации такие мысли, к сожалению, неизбежны - мы можем лишь попытаться сгладить их последствия. Как мальчик относится к своему дяде и к вашему супругу? – спросил док.  
Майкрофт внутренне приготовился к личным вопросам, и Леону он доверял, и всё же чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Вопросы привык задавать он.  
\- С Грегори он дружит. Шерлоком восхищается – пожалуй, слишком восхищается. Хочет быть на него похожим, тогда, как он думает, я никогда не разлюблю его.   
\- Скажите, друг мой, что вас больше настораживает сейчас? Его попытка воздействовать не напрямую, а через вашего брата? То, что он не стал действовать через вашего супруга, а выбрал другой объект? Или что он вообще пошел таким сложным путем, а не поговорил прямо? Я помню, как трепетно вы относились всегда к Шерлоку. Вас смущает то, что ваш сын им восхищается?  
\- Мне непонятно, почему Майкл решил заранее, что я ему откажу или постараюсь отговорить – мне казалось, что у нас с ним сложились доверительные отношения. Мне не совсем понятно, почему он решил, будто Шерлок имеет на меня такое влияние. Кстати, Леон, если уж мы заговорили – как на ваш взгляд? Я настолько потакаю младшему брату во всём, что даже мой сын это заметил? Меня не смущает то, что Майкл восхищается Шерлоком. Меня тревожит то, что он вдруг стал искать для себя объект для подражания, чтобы обезопасить себя на случай, если я, как ему кажется, перестану его любить. Он умный ребёнок, и уже понял, что с братом у меня особые отношения.  
\- Майкрофт, я не знаком пока с вашим сыном, но если он такой же Холмс, как вы и ваш брат, не вижу ничего удивительного, что он замечает мелочи и правильно оценивает отношение людей друг к другу? – Леон потёр пальцами мочку уха. - И вы противоречите себе, мой дорогой. Он или стал искать объект для подражания, чтобы обезопасить себя, если вы перестанете его любить, или же хочет предотвратить это "если" заранее. И если это именно так, то, естественно, он выбрал объект, наиболее вызывающий вашу заботу. Я видел вашего супруга - он сам о ком угодно позаботится. Ваш же брат всегда был предметом ваших тревог, если я не ошибаюсь. Мальчик может надеяться именно на то, что окажись у него проблемы, как у дяди, то вы будете ими поглощены так же и не остынете в своей привязанности. Могу предположить, что ему не очень весело жилось в его прежней семье. Его обвинения в свой адрес – это серьёзная проблема. Мне надо будет поработать с ним. Что до вас, мой дорогой, то вы все равно не изменитесь. Мне кажется или вы немного ревнуете вашего сына как бы от имени вашего супруга? Вам хотелось бы, чтобы именно он был образцом для мальчика?  
Последнее замечание Леона заставило Майкрофта усмехнуться.  
\- То есть я настолько безнадёжен?   
Попытки отвлечь дока обычно проваливались ещё в зачатке – пришлось отвечать.  
\- Как вы понимаете, Леон, меня тревожат оба варианта. Майкл, конечно, похож на дядю внешне, но я не настолько зациклен на брате, чтобы отождествлять их. Боюсь, если я и ревную Майкла, то от себя лично. Вы правы: в прежней семье у него были большие проблемы. Отчим постоянно попрекал его чужой кровью. Кризис там случился, когда он начал Майкла бить. Из того, что мальчик слышал, или что сумел выудить из материнского профиля в домашнем компьютере, он решил, что его отец – знаменитый сыщик-консультант. В первый момент, когда мы с ним познакомились, для него было большим разочарованием узнать, что он всего лишь племянник.   
\- Подождите Майкрофт. У меня ощущение, что вы отождествляете его не с братом, а с собой. Это вы знаете, зациклены вы на чем-то или нет. Во всяком случае, обычно вы это знаете. Но мальчик смотрит со стороны. Скажите честно, вы хотели бы ехать в этот лес? Лично вы да или нет? Майкрофт - да или нет?  
\- «Обычно» - хорошее замечание, - Майкрофт позволил себе улыбнуться. – Я бы поехал, пусть даже и не горел бы особым желанием. Да, собственно, мы уже туда собираемся. Но вы же знаете, что меня очень сложно вытащить отдыхать активно. Но Майкл не склонен к капризам, и уж если чем-то заинтересовывается, то у него это серьёзно.  
-Майкрофт вы, несомненно, прекрасный дипломат, и не надо мне это доказывать. Просто ответьте на прямой вопрос. Я не спрашивал, поехали бы вы или нет. Я спрашивал, вы хотели бы туда?  
\- Нет, не хотел бы.   
\- Спасибо. Подумайте, друг мой, вот о чем. Вы признаете, что несколько ревнуете сына к брату. При этом ваш брат всегда был для вас очень дорог - я это знаю, и вы это знаете. Вы, стало быть, не совсем уверены в себе и, кроме того, вас настораживает ситуация, когда вы чувствуете эту ревность, ведь вы привыкли любить брата больше, чем себя. Вы чувствуете себя не совсем уверенно, и это передается мальчику. Мальчик в результате не уверен не в вас, он не уверен в себе. Скажите, если бы ваш брат просто попросил вас поехать в лес, потому что ему это нужно, вы ведь согласились бы? Вы не отказали бы вашему брату, несмотря на свое нежелание ехать в лес?  
Леон очень деликатен. Он упомянул только Шерлока.   
\- Если бы Шерлок просто попросил поехать с ним, не объяснив причины, я бы отказался. Во-первых, потому что моё свободное время принадлежит моей собственной семье в большей степени. Во-вторых, есть Джон Уотсон, которому иногда даже не нужна причина.   
\- Майкрофт, простите, но у меня в таком случае создается впечатление, что вы ревнуете не только сына к брату, но и брата к его другу. Это непохоже на вас, и меня это настораживает. Впрочем, сейчас дело не только в этом. Я думаю, что вы немного лукавите, мой дорогой. У всех у нас есть люди, которых мы любим и которым доверяем. Я всегда считал, что ваш брат для вас именно такой человек. И вы хотите сказать, что если бы он просто сказал вам, что ему нужно ваше присутствие в лесу, вы бы ему отказали и попросили объяснить причины? Тогда чего вы ждете от мальчика, если уж он почувствовал, что вы бы отказали даже брату? Ваш сын не уверен в себе, и у него есть причины сомневаться в том, что вы согласились бы ради него, если он чувствует, что вы готовы отказать Шерлоку, которого вы любите и который у самого мальчика вызывает восхищение.  
\- Поехал бы, конечно, - вздохнул Майкрофт.   
«Что называется, побежал бы», - подумал он, чувствуя, что его поймали.  
\- Что касается Джона. Если бы его не существовало, его стоило бы выдумать. Я никогда не ревновал Шерлока к Джону. Глупо ревновать к спасательному жилету, когда сам едва плывёшь.   
\- Ну, так и не пытайтесь обманывать самого себя. Майкрофт, простите старика, но проблемы в вашей семье в первую очередь не у мальчика. Это ваши проблемы, мой дорогой. Вы знаете, что я отношусь к вам с большой симпатией и уважением, и я думаю, что это взаимно, поэтому я возьму на себя смелость дать вам совет. Вам не надо уговаривать себя, что ваша семья важнее, чем ваш брат, и не стоит думать, что Шерлок занимает какое-то слишком большое место в вашей жизни. И то и другое не соответствует действительности. Ваш брат в силу обстоятельств - для вас такой же ребенок, как ваш сын. Разве ваша матушка отдает предпочтение кому-то из своих детей? Не запрещайте себе любить обоих одинаково. Как только уверенность появится у вас, она передастся и мальчику.  
Вроде бы его не отчитывали, но Майкрофт чувствовал, что краснеет, как школьник. А ещё ужасно хотелось курить.  
\- Я знаю, насколько вы сильная личность, - продолжал Леон. - И я уверен, что мальчик видит в вас идеального отца. Но вы стремитесь отдавать, попробуйте чаще брать от других, принимать помощь, любовь, поддержку. Не только от супруга, но и от своих детей - от выросшего и от младшего. Это и им придаст уверенности. И я хотел бы поговорить с Майклом, прежде чем мы составим расписание консультаций. Тогда я смогу определить, какая интенсивность ему необходима. Я хотел бы также поговорить с вашим супругом и с вашим братом. Думаю, лучше всего это сделать после поездки в лес всей вашей семьи.   
Майкрофт подумал, что Грегори без всяких вопросов согласится встретиться с Леоном, но вот Шерлок?  
\- Скажите, друг мой, - спросил он. - Как вы сами считаете: идеальный отец – это реальная фигура или мифическая?   
\- Идеальный отец - это не сферический конь в вакууме, - улыбнулся док, - конечно же, это тот, которого сын считает таковым, не правда ли? В этом смысле вполне реально быть идеальным отцом для своего сына. Иногда, правда, дети осознают это, только вырастая. Выберите момент и спросите своего брата, были ли вы идеальным отцом для него - не постесняйтесь. Думаю, вам станет намного легче.  
\- По сути, ответ Шерлока я уже слышал в Торонто, пусть и в других словах, - улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Мы с ним очень сблизились в последнее время. Спасибо вам, Леон. Огромное спасибо. И можете считать меня болваном, что я не обратился к вам сразу.

 

Он распрощался с доком и решил не тратить время зря и сразу поехал к брату.   
Майкл сегодня навещал бабушку, кажется, постигая премудрости варки каши. У Джона – вечерний приём. Лучше шанса и не придумаешь, чтобы поговорить с Шерлоком с глазу на глаз.   
В машине он чуть не задремал. Хотя Леон - душа человек, но откровения обычно выматывали Майкрофта. У дома Шерлока он отпустил шофёра, сказав, что дойдёт домой пешком.   
\- Добрый день, миссис Хадсон, - поздоровался Майкрофт с хозяйкой, потом набрал номер Грега, уже поднимаясь по лестнице. – Опять я. Ты сможешь встретить Майкла? Да, я обо всём договорился… Здравствуй… Это я Шерлоку. Хорошо, тогда до вечера.   
Шерлок никого не ждал сегодня, и когда внизу раздался звонок, поморщился. Джон работал, клиенты были совсем некстати. Но это оказались не клиенты. Услышав голос брата, Шерлок встревожился. Майкл у бабушки – если брат вдруг перепутал, впору было бить тревогу.   
\- Ты? Майкл же сегодня... Что случилось?  
\- Да ничего. Просто решил заехать и поговорить с тобой сразу, тем более что время есть. Майкла встретит Грегори. – Майкрофт сел в кресло, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза. – Я сегодня разговаривал с Леоном. Ты же помнишь его?   
\- Помню. – Шерлок заметно напрягся. - Он тебя успокоил или напугал?   
\- Пугать - это не в его стиле. У нас, к сожалению, было не так много времени. Так что он постарался вправить мне мозги, насколько у него хватило возможностей. Он согласился поработать с Майклом. И, кажется, со мной заодно.   
Шерлок редко думал почти междометиями – в совершенно исключительных, просто экстраординарных случаях. И сейчас только одна мысль промелькнула в голове: «Приехали».   
Он собрался с духом и произнёс:  
\- У меня в спальне. Около левой стены, в тридцати сантиметрах от угла. Приподнять дощечку, потом отодвинуть.  
Майкрофт побледнел раньше, чем открыл глаза. Он тяжело поднялся из кресла и медленно пошёл в спальню. Сориентировавшись, про какой угол шла речь, он опустился на колени и открыл тайник. Два пакетика с чистейшим порошком. Майкрофт сунул их в карман, поставил паркетину на место, но так и не встал на ноги, похожий на провинившегося ученика в старой приходской школе.   
Шерлок уже стоял в дверях спальни, когда брат достал наркотик.  
\- Больше нет, клянусь. И эта заначка лежит уже очень давно. Уноси, можешь утопить в Темзе. Что тебе сказал Леон?   
Майкрофт был благодарен, что брат не кинулся помогать ему встать. Это уже из рук вон… Он пока ещё не дошёл до такого… Или уже дошёл?  
\- Много чего, - отозвался он, вставая. – Сейчас…  
К чёрту Темзу. Майкрофт просто пошёл в ванную комнату и спустил кокаин в унитаз. И даже сполоснул оба пакетика, прежде чем выкинуть их корзину для мусора.   
\- Если вкратце… Если о моих проблемах… - Он вернулся в гостиную и сел в кресло. – Леон сказал, что я, возможно, ревную Майкла к тебе. По поводу Джона я, кажется, сумел оправдаться… В общем, проблемы гиперответственной личности, не умеющей принимать ответную любовь.  
\- Нет, чтобы порадовать рыб, теперь все достанется крысам-мутантам... ты будешь ходить к нему? – спросил Шерлок, садясь напротив. - На сеансы или как это там называется?  
\- Лучше пусть крысы, чем барракуды в Темзе, - усмехнулся Майкрофт и кивнул. – Буду, конечно. Пока не стукнуло сорок, пора разгребать завалы. Леон хотел поговорить ещё с Грегори и с тобой.   
\- Хорошо. А что за оправдания по поводу Джона? Или меня, по его мнению, ты тоже ревнуешь?  
Майкрофт посмотрел на брата и кивнул.   
\- Да, он так поначалу и решил. Но это неправда. Я никогда не ревновал тебя к Джону.  
\- Я знаю. Я бы почувствовал... заметил. А вообще, кто-то мне говорил сто лет назад, что ревность - непродуктивна, а брат занимает в жизни совершенно отдельное место и ревновать его или к нему - нелогично. - Шерлок, конечно, делал тогда вид, что ничего не осознавал в постнаркотическом бреду, но Майкрофт же должен был понимать, что он слышал. - Уверен, что Грегори не откажется побеседовать с Леоном.   
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - ответил Майкрофт. – Можно попросить тебя ещё кое о чём?  
\- Я же сказал - хорошо, я к нему схожу. Пусть скажет - когда. И вообще - странный вопрос, после того, как я отдал тебе... рыбий корм.  
\- Я не о том. Поедем с нами, Шерлок. – «Рыбий корм» стоил того, чтобы добавить. – Пожалуйста.   
\- Лес. Ну конечно, я и забыл... - Шерлок бы сказал, что это запрещенный прием, но сам напросился. - Если я тебе нужен, куда я денусь.  
\- Очень, - ответил Майкрофт, продолжая говорить как-то слишком односложно и с паузами. – Всегда. Спасибо тебе.  
«Рыбы, крысы, что еще такое сказать, пока меня не начало колотить так, что он заметит? - думал Шерлок. - Хотя, может, если он заметит, он, наоборот, возьмет себя в руки - он привык быть старше и сильнее меня».  
\- Не всегда нужно говорить спасибо. Тоже ты меня учил когда-то, кажется? И кстати, у меня не будет напарника! Только не говори мне, что Майкл уговорил бабушку!  
Майкрофт заметил - и постарался успокоиться.   
\- Уговорил. Это было несложно. Будем тянуть жребий - выигравший первым выберет себе напарника, потом следующий.  
\- Эй!- воскликнул Шерлок. - Если мне достанется мамуля, обещай со мной поменяться!  
\- Или мы с тобой правильно, - Майкрофт подчеркнул последнее слово, - вытянем жребий, или пропустим леди вперёд.  
\- Как же - вперед. Скауты не имеют пола. Майкл не даст тебе нарушить правила. Все разведчики равны. Но я с мамулей в палатку не полезу, так и знай. Это я тебе совершенно серьезно говорю. Буду ночевать на дереве, если что.   
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
\- Думаю, что ночевать мы переползём так, как нужно, а не как вышло по жребию.  
\- Ты как себе это представляешь - на глазах у ребенка? – возмутился Шерлок так искренне, что старший на секунду поверил. - Или ты вот прямо на сто процентов уверен, что он "достанется" бабушке? Господи, мой брат - шулер? Всегда хотел спросить - ты умеешь передергивать в карты?  
Майкрофт не выдержал и повторил любимый жест Джона. Он уже давно так не смеялся.   
\- Ну, а как ты думаешь? Умею или нет? – спросил он, когда смог говорить.  
\- Если ты говоришь, что ночевать мы переползем не по жребию, а сына ты явно хочешь при этом подсунуть бабуле... ты что, собираешься заграбастать себе Джона? – Шерлок метнул на брата полный подозрения взгляд. - Эй, так не честно! И вообще - раз уж так вышло - будет соревнование! Посмотрим еще, кто кого!  
\- Я только за! – Майкрофт поднял руки, но тут же полез в карман за телефоном, чтобы прочитать сообщение: «Мы идём домой. Через парк. Если хочешь – встречай нас у главного входа. Грег».   
«Заодно выкурю наконец-то сигарету», - подумал Майкрофт.   
\- Это Грегори, - сказал он, вставая. – Встречу их у входа в парк.   
\- Мог и тут покурить, мир бы не рухнул, - проворчал Шерлок. - На когда назначен выезд? Суббота уже завтра.  
\- Палатки и всё прочее уже на месте, - ответил Майкрофт. – Осталось собрать вещи.   
\- Вещи? Чайник? Кастрюлю? Майкрофт, я не знаю, что надо брать с собой в лес, у меня даже плавок нет, по-моему. Там же надо будет купаться?  
\- Одежду. Всё остальное уже готово и складировано у егеря. – Майкрофт приподнял брови. – У тебя нет плавок? Но размер-то ты свой помнишь, надеюсь?   
\- Размер... о господи... я не успею купить плавки до завтра! И вообще - сам купайся в июне! Я все равно тебя в воде не догоню... я зато на дерево влезу. Все, иди, тебя ждут. Не кури много.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Майкрофт и заторопился к выходу.   
Это, конечно, большая проблема, зайти в ближайший на улице магазин. Что ж… Ужас – он с пакетом у ворот Риджентс-парка. А куда деваться? 

**-3-**  
После ухода Майкрофта, Шерлок минут пять сидел в кресле неподвижно, а потом бросился к книжным полкам, сунул руку за один из томов и достал оттуда старую записную книжку – она пополнялась постепенно. Некоторые адреса и номера телефонов Шерлок предпочитал записывать в неё, не полагаясь на память и не доверяя компьютеру. Имена и фамилии были зашифрованы. Найдя адрес Леона, Шерлок выбежал из дома, поймал такси и поехал в Вестминстер.  
В приёмной ещё сидела секретарша.  
\- Мне нужен доктор.  
\- Вам назначено, сэр? – спросила женщина средних лет.  
\- Скажите ему, что пришел Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Сожалею, сэр, но доктор Эртон принимает только по предварительной записи и только тех, кто…  
\- Пойдите и скажите!  
\- Очень хорошо, сэр, - секретарша слегка скривила губы, но встала и пошла к доктору. Шерлок стоял у стола и в нетерпении барабанил по нему пальцами.   
\- Вы можете зайти, мистер Холмс.  
Стоило женщине сказать это, как Шерлок едва ли не бегом проскочил мимо неё в кабинет.

Леон стоял у окна и поливал цветы – чудесное мирное занятие… Вот только…  
\- Назовите мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я должен подарить вам вечер пятницы, мистер Холмс? – спросил док.  
\- Я оплачу прием.  
\- Ответ не принимается. Вечер пятницы у меня стоит слишком больших денег - у вас столько нет. Еще варианты?  
\- Вы знали, что я приду, - выпалил Шерлок. - И ждали меня. Вы здесь один и уже действительно вечер, прием у вас закончен давно, а если бы вы ждали кого-то другого – меня бы не впустили. И эти цветы сегодня уже поливали.  
\- Этот ответ принимается, - Леон развернулся к посетителю всем своим внушительным корпусом. - Присаживайтесь в кресло, мистер Холмс-младший.  
\- Вы еще меня на кушетку уложите, - не смог удержаться от сарказма Шерлок, но в кресло сел.   
\- Зачем же? Вы пришли не лечиться, вы пришли спрашивать. Спрашивайте, - Леон достал сигареты и закурил.  
\- Это обязательно?  
\- Этот вопрос не принимается… но я отвечу. Это мой кабинет, и я делаю, что хочу. Дальше?  
\- Вы издеваетесь?  
\- Этот вопрос принимается. Да, я издеваюсь. Дальше?  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Мой брат... что с ним? – спросил Шерлок, собрав всю волю в кулак, чтобы не слишком заметно раздувать ноздри.  
\- Этот вопрос не принимается.  
\- Черт!  
\- Нет, - Док затушил сигарету. – Дело не во врачебной этике. Просто вы пока не задали нужный вопрос. Сформулируйте иначе.  
\- Вы сами хотели видеть меня! Брат сказал об этом. – Леон не ответил. - Что вы молчите?  
\- Вы не задали вопроса.  
Шерлок вскочил и заметался по кабинету.  
\- Он болен? Что с ним? Как это связано с мальчиком? Почему вы хотели видеть меня? – Он продолжал сыпать вопросами, потому что док не удостаивал его ответом. - Что… что я могу сделать, чтобы ему помочь?  
\- Сядьте, мистер Холмс. – Это прозвучало, как приказ, и Шерлок плюхнулся в кресло. - Этот вопрос я приму. Я знаю вашего брата много лет. И сейчас ему действительно нужна помощь. Когда четырнадцать лет назад…  
\- Я знаю, что кругом виноват. В этом меня убеждать не надо, опустите.  
\- … когда четырнадцать лет назад ваши отношения резко обрушились, он долго адаптировался к новому состоянию. Мы с ним много беседовали тогда. Один раз мы беседовали и с вами...  
\- Я помню, - кивнул Шерлок.  
\- Вы тогда не показались мне человеком, разлюбившим брата. Но в вас говорила сильная обида – и наркотики. Я понимал, что быстро вы не справитесь. А Майкрофт был нужен – очень нужен – работоспособным. Уже тогда на него возлагались большие надежды. И мы нашли выход: он принял отношения с вами такими, какими они были на тот момент. И сконцентрировался на помощи вам - в лечении, в адаптации… Ему помогло. Но за много лет он привык именно к этим отношениям. Потом что-то случилось, и лёд между вами начал таять. Возможно, что-то в вашей жизни этому поспособствовало - я не следил за ней, возможно, большую роль сыграли перемены в его судьбе. У Майкрофта впервые появился близкий человек, он очень боялся, что вы станете протестовать, но этого не произошло. Тем не менее, заложенные когда-то установки действовали, и он уверил себя, что отношения с вами вошли в определенное русло и никогда не изменятся. Однако, как я понял, в последние полгода произошло множество событий. Сначала нашелся сын, потом… он сказал, что вы стали сближаться?  
\- Да. Так вышло.   
\- Конечно. Потом произошло что-то еще? Майкрофт упомянул отца…  
\- Он умер. Совсем недавно. Оставил идиотское распоряжение, и нам пришлось лететь в Канаду и отключать его от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения после трехмесячной комы.   
\- Он или вы?  
\- Я.   
\- Что ж… Ваш брат принял перемены в своей жизни – создание семьи, обретение сына, примирение с вами. Но этого оказалось слишком много – даже для такого человека, как он. Он так давно и сильно этого хотел, что получив – боится потерять. Он постоянно ждет катастрофы, и, думаю, когда умер ваш отец, а он был для Майкрофта значимой фигурой, насколько я знаю, в его подсознании укрепилось ожидание катастрофы. Но он даже подсознательно не хочет представить, что нечто плохое случится с вами – всеми, кого он любит. Поэтому его мозг сработал иначе – он стал ждать знакомого сценария, с которым, он знает, можно справиться: он ждет, что все окажется недолговечным, что нечто снова отнимет у него вас, супруга, ребенка. Он видит вашу привязанность к нему. Он знает, что она сильна, но подсознательно ждет беды. И заранее настроен все простить и любить дальше. – Леон стоял посреди кабинета и вещал, словно жрец, но вдруг сделал паузу и удручённо нахмурил густые брови. - К сожалению… к сожалению, я когда-то очень уж хорошо с ним поработал. И его страх передается мальчику, если я правильно понимаю ситуацию. Вы оба похожи на Майкрофта. Я имею в виду – это у вас семейное. Но похожи - каждый по-своему. Вы – логик. Мальчик, вероятнее всего, эмпат. В Майкрофте есть и то и другое – и оба качества очень сильны. Ребенок будет перенимать и копировать его состояние и его чувства ко всем вам. Кроме того, Майкрофта все еще тревожит ваша возможная ревность.  
\- Я не ревную его к его семье! – возмутился Шерлок.  
\- Вы тоже его семья, - промолвил доктор мягко. - Дайте ему понять, что вы это чувствуете. Его отношение к вам лично настолько долго было самым значимым в его жизни, что он не сможет измениться уже никогда. Но он боится обделить любовью супруга и сына. Ему кажется, они чувствуют его слабость. Вам надо объединить семью, и дать брату поверить, что такое положение вещей никогда не изменится.  
\- Я не знаю, как это сделать. – Шерлок почувствовал растерянность, что его обычно пугало.   
\- Вы хотите помочь – это главное. Остальное придет само, - Леон написал что-то на карточке. - Мой личный номер – если понадобится.  
Шерлок спрятал карточку в бумажник, встал и направился к двери, но у порога остановился и посмотрел на психоаналитика.   
\- Сколько я вам должен? – спросил он.   
\- Предпочту иметь вас должником, мистер Холмс-младший, - улыбнулся Леон.


	3. Chapter 3

**-1-**

В пятницу, сидя в конце рабочего дня у себя в кабинете и считая время до ухода домой, Грег решил проверить заодно и личный почтовый ящик. Свой блог он давно уже снёс – когда только сошёлся с Майкрофтом, так что письма от тех немногочисленных знакомых в сети, которые у него сохранились, приходили на электронку. Джон тоже иногда предпочитал посылать письма, а не смс. Когда оба на работе, уж лучше пользоваться ящиком, а не телефоном, который постоянным писком привлечёт к себе внимание окружающих. Для личных целей Лестрейд предпочитал нетбук. Достав из сумки, Грег поставил его на стол, прикрывшись монитором, и полез в почтовый ящик, который его разочаровал – писем всего три, а один адрес оказался совершенно незнакомым. Но вполне нормальный адрес – на спам не похоже. Нажав на строчку «без темы», Грег начал читать и почувствовал, как помимо воли покрывается холодным потом: «Привет, сладкий! Давно не виделись. Я соскучился по нашим играм – не хочешь ли продолжить?» Это было даже не просто дежавю, а словно та чёртова кошка из «Матрицы» пробежала по кабинету дважды. Грег тщетно пытался взять себя в руки и упорно внушал себе, что всё это вздор, чушь, этого просто не может быть, но почему-то не верилось. Что-то засело в голове – какая-то фраза, слышанная чуть ранее. Чем дольше он смотрел на маленький экран, на такие знакомые фразы, тем больше охватывала паника. Отключив и закрыв нетбук, он убрал его в сумку, и тут зазвонил телефон.   
\- Да? – Грег не сразу понял, чего от него хочет Майкрофт. – Забрать от Деборы? А, хорошо, я даже, может быть, вырвусь пораньше.   
По пути он зашёл в первый попавшийся бар, выпил немного виски и старательно зажевал мятной подушечкой, чтобы перебить запах.   
Если ребёнка ещё можно было обмануть, то Дебора почувствовала неладное.  
\- Что-то по работе, Грег? – мягко спросила она, пока Майкл запихивал учебники в рюкзак.  
Лестрейд постарался успокаивающе улыбнуться – это ещё как-то получилось, но вместо ответа он ограничился кивком.  
\- Вас не могут вызвать завтра?  
\- О! Нет-нет, всё в силе, мы едем, как и запланировано.   
Майкл, услышав последнюю фразу, налетел на него вместе с рюкзаком за плечами и, обняв, чуть не припечатал к двери.   
\- Ты потише, - усмехнулся Грег, - береги отряд.  
Они решили прогуляться через парк.   
\- А где папа? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Вроде бы у Шерлока. Наверное, последние директивы раздаёт. Напишем ему, чтобы встречал нас? – Грег достал телефон.   
\- Давай!  
«Мы идём домой. Через парк», - начал набирать Лестрейд, остановившись.  
 _You can ring my bell, ring my bell  
You can ring my bell, ring my bell_, -   
Мимо них прошла какая-то девушка, роясь в сумке и пытаясь найти свой сотовый, похороненный среди прочих вещей.  
«Если хочешь – встречай нас у главного входа. Грег».  
 _You can ring my bell, ring my bell  
You can ring my bеll, ring my bell,_ -  
Навязчиво продолжал петь женский голос.  
Совсем старая песня, но вот только недавно Грег слышал её в фильме, который ужасно разочаровал, хотя он смотрел его исключительно из-за Дензела Вашингтона. Кажется, певицу звали Анита Вард…  
В памяти щёлкнуло. Позавчера Майкрофт с кем-то говорил по телефону и интересовался, как дела у какого-то пациента из семнадцатой палаты.   
\- Присядем-ка на минутку, - пробормотал Лестрейд и опустился на ближайшую скамейку.   
\- Грег, ты чего? – Майкл потянул его за руку.  
\- Сейчас, погоди…  
Это абсурдно – связывать так одно с другим. Чушь же полная. Мало ли что там за пациент? Но почему не назвать фамилию, а только номер палаты? Конечно, Майкрофт мог просто не захотеть озвучивать чью-то фамилию, но ведь Грег никогда не лез в его дела, никогда не интересовался ничьими именами – не водилась такая привычка. «Угу, ты ещё реши, что Джима допустили до компьютера, подключённому к интернету».   
\- Пойдём, - он решительно встал со скамьи.  
Нельзя думать о таких вещах – это неправильно. Джим – мёртв, и всё это просто нелепые совпадения. При этом Лестрейда так и подмывало покопаться в собственных ощущениях.   
Майкл шёл рядом и молчал.  
\- Извини, на работе… - Грег криво усмехнулся и взял мальчика за руку.   
\- Но зато ты завтра отдохнёшь, правда? – Майки умильно заглянул ему в лицо.  
Вот она - детская непосредственность во всей своей красе.   
\- Да уж, мы отдохнём активно, - забыв на минуту о проблемах, рассмеялся Грег.  
Майкрофт ждал на центральной аллее, скромно стоя в стороне и куря сигарету.   
\- Это что? – спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Всего одну, - пробормотал Майкрофт.  
\- Да я про пакет. Дай его мне – он тебе весь имидж портит.  
Майкл предпочёл сразу на отца не набрасываться, а сначала изобразил на радостях индейский танец.   
\- Это… плавки… - Майкрофт чуть дёрнул плечом. – Шерлоку, - прибавил он шёпотом, потому что предполагалось, что для мальчика участие дяди в семейной экспедиции станет сюрпризом.   
Грег издал короткий смешок.   
\- У тебя всё в порядке? – спросил Майкрофт.  
\- А! – махнул рукой Лестрейд. – Это мелочи.  
Одной из черт Лестрейда, которой обычно он гордился, была неспособность изворачиваться, хотя сейчас он признавал, что ничего хорошего в этом качестве нет. Но Майкрофт не настаивал на немедленном разговоре. До дома они дошли спокойно, тем более Майкл занимал всё их внимание - да и за ужином тоже.   
\- Схожу-ка я в душ, - сказал Лестрейд, когда мальчик ушёл к себе.  
\- Грегори? – Голос Майкрофта остановил его в дверях спальни.  
\- Да?  
\- Это ведь не работа, правда?   
\- Я сейчас вернусь.  
Забравшись в кабинку и включив воду, Грег наконец-то остался наедине со своими мыслями. Два варианта: он идиот и письмо – просто какая-то глупая шутка, или он не идиот. Первый вариант, конечно, являлся наиболее желаемым, - лучше пусть он окажется дураком и старым неврастеником. Чем что? Допустим, гипотетически Майкрофт мог солгать насчёт Джима, и тот был жив. Чёрт его знает, зачем он понадобился спецслужбам? Но ведь в первый арест Мориарти Майкрофт пытался завербовать его. Он мог солгать, что Джим мёртв по двум причинам: ради дела и ради него, Грега. Во втором случае разница не так уж велика между мёртвым и живым Джимом – между виной и страхом. От чего легче избавиться? Разве что специалисты могут сказать.   
Поскрипев зубами – это лучше, чем побиться головой о кабинку (мало ли что там обещают производители?), Грег выключил воду, вытерся, накинул халат, чувствуя, что сердце как-то очень неприятно трепыхается в грудной клетке, и вышел из ванной.   
\- Я долго? – спросил он, поймав внимательный взгляд Майкрофта.  
\- Нет, не сказал бы.   
Лестрейд сел рядом с ним на кровать.  
\- Не знаю, как начать… Ответь мне, пожалуйста, на один вопрос – только правду.   
\- Я всегда…  
\- Джим Мориарти мёртв?  
\- Разумеется, - ответил Майкрофт несколько холодновато. – Тебе показать ячейку в колумбарии? К сожалению, Мориарти кремировали, так что… Единственное, что я не сказал тебе тогда, так это то, что ему помогли умереть.   
Такого злого, почти змеиного выражения Лестрейд никогда в глазах Майкрофта не видел.  
\- Значит, это чья-то мерзкая шутка, - пробормотал он.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Письмо – пришло сегодня на мой ящик.   
\- Покажи, - потребовал Майкрофт.   
Грег покорно сходил за ноутом и, открыв почту, передал его Майкрофту.   
\- Без темы, - сказал он.   
Брови Майкрофта чуть приподнялись, когда он прочитал письмо, но потом он прокрутил страницу вниз.  
\- Ты смотрел это с нетбука на работе? Конечно, с него, - сказал он, развернув экран к Грегу.  
\- Вот же блядство! – в сердцах вырвалось у того.  
В прямом смысле, впрочем.   
\- Отсутствие в нашем языке родовых окончаний иногда играет с нами шутку, - сказал Майкрофт, рассматривая адрес, который не вызывал сомнение в том, что это была за рассылка. – Но стиль похож - это правда, - добавил он, глядя, как Грег, забрав ноут, морщась, удаляет письмо. – Но я всё-таки не понимаю, почему ты так быстро решил, что это Мориарти?   
Лестрейд молчал.   
\- Было что-то ещё? – продолжал допытываться Майкрофт.   
\- Позавчера ты говорил по телефону о каком-то пациенте, не называя фамилии…   
Брови Майкрофта опять поползли вверх.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Грег, - если бы это был Мориарти, ты бы не стал звонить из дома… Я идиот.   
\- Ты мне не доверяешь, Грегори? Скажи, ты считаешь, что я могу тебе солгать в чём-то? В данном случае «не сказать всей правды» не подходит. – Майкрофт опустил голову и изучал древесный узор на паркете.   
\- Доверяю, - ответил Лестрейд. – Это ответ на первый вопрос.   
\- На второй?  
\- Да, ты мог бы – если это нужно для дела. Но я не вижу в этом катастрофы.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что в этом есть некое противоречие? – спросил Майкрофт, и Грег увидел, как у того краснеет шея.   
\- Нет.   
\- Объясни, я не понимаю.   
Тихие выяснения отношений – это хорошо, конечно, когда за стеной ребёнок, но в чём-то и плохо – некуда выпустить пар.   
\- Майкрофт, я доверяю тебе безоговорочно. Настолько, что я бы принял даже ложь, если бы ты посчитал, что солгать необходимо.   
\- У меня это немного не укладывается в голове…   
\- Послушай, - твёрдо сказал Грег, - в другой ситуации я бы просто собрался с духом и посмотрел это чёртово письмо ещё раз, но от тебя трудно что-то скрыть.   
\- Тебя это уязвляет? – Майкрофт всё ещё не смотрел на него.   
\- Нет, но я не хотел бы, чтобы это уязвляло тебя.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я могу тебе солгать…  
\- Майкрофт! – Лестрейд стиснул его руку. – Ты ведь человек, в конце концов, а не бог и не машина. Люди лгут по разным причинам – ради выгоды, ради спасения, из жалости, из страха – да мало ли ещё из-за чего? Ты вот предпочитаешь правду, какой бы она ни была. Пусть даже самая нелицеприятная. Если ты помнишь, о смерти Мориарти мне сообщил Джон – с твоих слов. Ты мне рассказывал о подробностях операции и убедил, чтобы я не винил себя в его смерти. Предположим, Мориарти бы выжил – он молодой, получил столько же, сколько и я. Ты сказал только что, что ему помогли умереть…  
\- Я не мог принимать такое решение единолично.   
\- Не сомневаюсь. Предположим, он бы выжил… Мы оба знаем, на что он был способен. Майкрофт, когда мы оцениваем чьи-то действия в свой адрес, мы всё равно будем смотреть на некоторые вещи с точки зрения желательности или нежелательности для нас. Даже если бы ты мне солгал тогда, мне легче было разобраться со смертью Мориарти, чем постоянно думать о том, что он жив. И допустив сегодня мысль, что ты мог скрыть от меня, что Мориарти жив, я не сомневался, что ты хотел, как лучше.   
\- И поэтому я поступил низко? – Майкрофт наконец-то взглянул на Грега.  
\- Почему низко?   
\- Потому что сказать человеку, которого любишь, что другой человек, которого он любил, мертв, когда на самом деле он жив, и добиваться близких отношений, построенных на таком вот обмане – это низко. И мне очень жаль, что ты…  
\- Господи! – до Лестрейда дошло. – Майкрофт! О какой любви ты говоришь? И ничего, что я же сам его собирался…  
\- Грегори, дело не в этом. Сейчас – дело совсем не в этом.   
\- Тогда в чем?  
\- В том, что я никогда не поступил бы таким образом, и мне очень неприятно, что ты настолько плохо, оказывается, знаешь меня. И еще – я ни на секунду не усомнился бы, что будь он жив и скажи я тебе об этом – ты принял бы верное решение. Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. А ты во мне – усомнился. И это… неприятно.  
\- Майкрофт, как ты думаешь, что я почувствовал сегодня, прочитав это письмо? – спросил Лестрейд, вставая.   
\- Панику, очевидно.  
\- А точнее? Причины для паники могут быть разными.  
\- Ты спросил, что почувствовал, а не что должен был почувствовать.  
\- Ах, должен был. Хорошо. Что я должен был бы почувствовать и по какой причине?  
\- Ты ничего не должен был. Фраза действительно написана в его стиле, и это неприятные воспоминания - но и только. Ты мог дочитать письмо, стереть его - и рассказать мне вечером о нем как о досадном недоразумении. Мне очень жаль, что ты испугался и потерял способность рассуждать. Я действительно сочувствую.  
Лестрейд почувствовал себя последней сволочью. А ещё – как кровь прилила к голове.  
\- Да, я испугался, ты прав. Это не просто плохое воспоминание, Майкрофт. Это ещё и унизительное воспоминание. Поэтому, когда я допустил, что ты мог скрыть от меня правду, я никогда не смог бы назвать это низостью. Когда ты сказал мне, что он мёртв, я смог убить его ещё и тут, - Грег приложил кулак к сердцу, - и это было большим облегчением. Может быть, я сейчас тебя разочаровал. Прости.   
Майкрофт молчал. Кажется, они успешно обменялись уколами, счёт был равным, теперь надо было как-то выползать из тупика.  
Лестрейд опять сел на кровать.   
\- Я вообще не вспоминал о тогдашних своих чувствах к этому человеку. Если по сути, я подумал: «Чёрт, опять что-то пошло не так, и этот говнюк сбежал». Но я не за себя испугался, а за вас с Майклом. Вы всё, что у меня есть.   
Скорее инстинктивно при последних словах Майкрофт взял Грега за руку, - но уже не отпустил.  
\- Ничего не говори, - шепнул Лестрейд.   
Это, кажется, немного озадачило Майкрофта, и он развернулся и посмотрел на супруга. Через совсем непродолжительное время он почувствовал настоятельную потребность перейти от слов к делу, только вот…  
\- Майкл ещё не спит, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я помню.   
Лестрейд обнял его и очень аккуратно уложил поперёк кровати.   
\- Десять минут на поцелуи, потом желаем Майклу спокойной ночи, а потом я за тебя примусь всерьёз.  
Все эти нелепые глупости, которые почти всегда говорил в такие моменты Грег, могли довести Майкрофта до ручки, но он не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Всерьёз не получится, - нахмурился он.  
\- Что так? – удивился Лестрейд.  
\- Завтра на дерево лезть…  
\- Майкрофт!   
Приступ хохота скрутил Грега внезапно. Майкрофт, слегка посмеиваясь, прямо-таки сочувственно гладил его по голове.  
\- Ты сказал: десять минут? Время-то идёт, - деловито промолвил он.  
\- Ох же… - Грег прекратил смеяться, и, рыкнув, приступил к плану А. 

**-2-**  
\- Майки, не крутись, мы ещё в городе, - мягко сказала Дебора, - что ты там высматриваешь?   
\- Джона. Я не вижу, где его машина, - Майки пытался разглядеть хоть что-то в заднее стекло.   
\- Конечно, ты не видишь – ведь на улице движение. Не волнуйся, Джон нас не потеряет. - Дебора поправила внуку ремень безопасности. - Когда мы выедем за город, ты сразу увидишь его джип. Давай лучше потренируемся в составлении ребусов – нигде не сказано, что пароль сам по себе не может быть зашифрован дополнительно.   
Майкрофт, сидевший за рулём, посмотрел на мать в зеркало заднего вида и улыбнулся. Бабушка в некоторых случаях – это просто благословение божие, особенно, когда ребёнок нервничает. Майкл даже не позавтракал толком – не мог себя заставить. Поэтому в рюкзаке у него лежали сэндвичи и упаковка сока. Настроение у Майкрофта с утра было оптимистичным, скорее по причине некой фантастичности ситуации (такой вот парадокс) – внезапно вся семья в сборе. Да ещё в расширенном составе. Когда-то он боялся, что его маленькая семья распадётся, а она не только окрепла, но и преумножилась – есть от чего внезапно впасть в пафос. Он даже почти забыл о вчерашнем разговоре с Грегори – то есть не забыл, конечно, но вроде бы всё утряслось.   
Небесные силы тоже встали на их сторону: синоптики единогласно обещали на обширной территории четыре совершенно ясных дня – от севера Лондона до самого Кембриджа. Да и температура радовала – наконец-то наступило настоящее лето.   
\- А куда мы едем, собственно? – спросил Грег, когда они повернули к Вистбичу.   
\- К одному моему старому знакомому, - ответил Майкрофт. – Он мне кое-чем обязан.  
Дебора на заднем сиденье усмехнулась.   
\- Видимо, многим обязан? – уточнила она.   
\- Можно и так сказать, - улыбнулся Майкрофт.   
\- Секреты всё, секреты? – проворчал Грег, но ему нравились сюрпризы.   
Майкл стал чаще оборачиваться назад - он, кажется, приметил небольшой джип, следующий за ними на некотором расстоянии.   
Вместо того, чтобы продолжить движение по шоссе, Майкрофт свернул на Стерлинг-уэй.  
\- Тут торговые центры. Кое-кому не помешало бы посетить туалет, - сказал он.  
\- Нет, я не хочу, - заныл Майки.  
\- Без разговоров – дальше просто негде будет. Разве что поливать чужие поля.  
\- Ну, ладно…   
Пока все делали вид, что изучают бесконечные вешалки, джип нагнал их на стоянке, и когда Майкл с Грегом вышли на улицу, тот еле успел ухватить мальчика за руку, чтобы ребёнок не побежал сломя голову через дорогу. Стоило им подойти к машинам, как Майки с воплем кинулся водителю джипа на шею.  
\- Шерлок! Ура, ты с нами!   
\- Куда же я от вас денусь? – усмехнулся Холмс-средний. – Да и Джона одного не хотелось отпускать. Ещё заблудится.   
\- Джон не заблудится – он же скаут!  
\- Да шучу я, шучу! – кашлянув, Шерлок кое-как отцепился от захвата племянника. Майки тут же кинулся к Деборе.  
\- Ба, можно я съем сэндвич?  
\- Вот и аппетит появился, - сказала та, доставая из рюкзака свёрток. – Подождём, пока ты поешь?  
\- Нет, не надо ждать! Поехали скорее! Я и на ходу могу пожевать.   
До самого Бальдока, а потом до Бигглсуэйда по краям шоссе шли поля. Утомлённый однообразным пейзажем, Майки задремал, свернувшись калачиком на сиденье и положив голову на колени бабушке.   
\- Мы едем в сторону Кембриджа? – догадался Грег, изучив карту.  
\- Дальше. Кембридж у нас по правую руку, и мы его практически уже миновали, - улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
\- А там пруды какие-то, - раздался позади сонный голос Майкла. – Пап, а там, куда мы едем, есть речка или озеро?  
\- Как насчёт логики, мой дорогой? – Майкрофт посмотрел в зеркало на встрёпанного, с помятой со сна щекой сына.  
\- Ты сказал, что мы берём плавки. Значит, есть, - довольно пробормотал Майки и опять улёгся на сиденье.   
\- Ты ночью-то спал? – спросил Грег, оборачиваясь назад.   
\- Немножко.   
Они миновали ещё одну деревню. Поля стали больше, пейзаж ещё скучнее. Шоссе немного изменило направление, и Грег передал Майкрофту свои тёмные очки.  
\- Ты зря их не носишь. Тебе идёт, - сказал он, опуская солнцезащитный козырёк.   
Где-то почти на горизонте промелькнули полосы лесов, но слишком далеко, да и с шоссе они никуда не сворачивали. Лестрейд никак не мог сориентироваться по карте и угадать, куда они могут направляться.  
\- Пап, а нам ещё долго? – Майкл уже не знал, куда себя деть.  
\- Сейчас повернём на Питерборо, немного проедем по окраине города – и практически приехали, - ответил Майкрофт.  
\- Но это же город – откуда там лес?  
\- Вот увидишь. В общем-то, Вивиан предоставил нам свою территорию в полное распоряжение на два дня, - это было сказано уже Грегу. – Но у него там шестерым бравым скаутам делать нечего – разве что овцам хвосты крутить. Чуть выше есть лес, который вполне подойдёт – и это тоже собственность моего знакомого. Там недавно проводили небольшую вырубку - расчищали участок под новые посадки – на поляне мы и расположимся. Дрова нам обещали оставить, озеро в лесу есть.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что Вивиан – это второе или третье имя твоего приятеля, а ещё у него куча титулов, - усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
\- Не скажу, что куча, но род известный. Там, где мы разобьём лагерь, почти окраина леса, потом поля, и далеко до ближайшего жилья, так что мы спокойно сможем пострелять по мишеням.   
\- Пострелять? – Майкл так и подскочил на заднем сиденье.   
\- Если ты обещаешь, что не притронешься к оружию без нашего присмотра, иначе я запру его в багажнике, и никаких стрельбищ не будет, - строго сказал Майкрофт.  
\- Я знаю, как стреляют Шерлок и Джон, но я ни разу не видел, как стреляешь ты, - промолвил Лестрейд. – Но думаю, что нам троим придётся попотеть.  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
\- Потому что ты ничего не делаешь наполовину.   
Тем временем они свернули направо, снизили скорость, но полюбоваться городком не представлялось возможным – по обе стороны шоссе тянулись сплошными рядами деревья. Через Питерборо напрямик – дорога короче, но Майкрофт решил не плутать по улицам. Они проехали по мосту через реку. На карте справа значилась деревня Лонгторп, но и тут обзор закрывали деревья. Майклу стало казаться, что они едут через сплошной лес с редкими просветами. Майкрофт повернул с шоссе налево, потом направо. Деревья поредели, трава приобрела вдруг окультуренный вид.  
\- Папа, там овцы! – запищал Майкл.  
\- Овцы. Никогда не понимал Вивиана – почему он позволяет им пастись с этой стороны…  
\- Господи, - перебил Грег. – Это же… Это…   
\- Ну, Милтон-холл, - пожал плечами Майкрофт.   
Он остановил машину, немного не достигнув въездной аллеи.   
\- Разминайте ноги, а я пока что позвоню лесничему.   
Майкл, выйдя из машины, уставился во все глаза на историческое имение, Грег не слишком-то от него отставал. Позади их машины притормозил джип.   
\- Надеюсь, хозяев дома нет? – пробурчал Шерлок, открыв дверцу и высунув ноги наружу.   
Джон присоединился к Майклу и Грегу в созерцании памятника тюдоровской архитектуры. Он стоял, чуть расставив носки кроссовок, засунув руки в карманы ветровки, и на лице его застыло слегка насмешливое выражение. Майкрофт недолго вёл переговоры с лесничим, называя его мистером Ричардсом и сверяя по карте маршрут, чтобы миновать все ограды и попасть на грунтовую дорогу, огибающую лес. 

Наконец, Майкрофт закончил переговоры, все погрузились в машины и поехали навстречу приключениям – последние каждый про себя поминал по-разному. Сюрпризы на этом не кончились – когда, пропетляв по просёлочным дорогам, они оказались на месте их будущей стоянки, их ждал лесничий, длинный и худой, как жердь, и возвышался он рядом с двумя палатками – прекрасными палатками новейшей конструкции, даже снабжёнными тамбурами.   
\- Мистер Ричардс, как это понимать? – развёл руками Майкрофт.   
\- Простите, сэр, я подумал, что с вами дама и ребёнок, - растерялся лесничий. – И вы гости – особые гости… Но одну палатку я не трогал!   
Шерлок согнулся от хохота почти вдвое, скрывшись за кузовом джипа.   
\- Хорошо, что хоть одну оставили, - пробормотал Майкрофт.  
Также Ричардс приготовил дрова для костров, походную посуду, бутыли с питьевой водой. Заботливо указал участок берега, откуда можно спокойно входить в воду – пруд, по словам лесничего, был родниковый, так что стоило соблюдать осторожность, чтобы не свело судорогой ноги. Потом, пожелав удачи, он сел на мотоцикл и укатил.   
\- Ну-с? С чего начнём? – спросил Майкрофт, посмотрев на свой скаутский отряд.  
\- Жребий! Давайте тянуть жребий! – запрыгал от нетерпения Майкл.  
Лестрейд снял с головы бейсболку.   
\- Шесть бумажек, на трёх из них будут кресты. Кто первый вытянет бумажку с крестом, тот первым выберет себе партнёра, и так далее. Кресты ставить предлагаю Деборе, - и он красноречиво посмотрел на братьев.   
\- Лестрейд, не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь? – Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я ни на что не намекаю, что ты?   
\- Майки, дай мне твой блокнот, - улыбнулась Дебора. – И карандаш.   
Она уединилась в машине, прихватив с собой кепку зятя. Джон тем временем обошёл одну из палаток, внимательно её осматривая, потом достал из чехла третьей палатки инструкцию. Забавно, но лесничий явно посчитал их городскими пижонами. Он поставил на поляне две трёхместные палатки, а упакованной оставалась двухместная. Видимо, Ричард решил, что если с этой они не справятся, то прекрасно разместятся в двух других.   
\- Джон, так нечестно! – Майкл поспешил призвать его к порядку.   
\- Да я просто смотрю, какого она типа. Всё-всё, не волнуйся, я уже иду.   
\- Не волнуйся, малыш, всё пройдёт в лучшем виде, - сказал Грег, обнимая мальчика за плечи. – Вот и бабушка уже идёт. Сейчас вытянем жребий.   
\- Ну что? Готовы, мальчики? – Дебора протянула кепку, на дне которой лежали шесть свёрнутых в трубочку листка из детского блокнота. – Только я поставила два крестика, потому что третий не имеет смысла.   
\- Тяни, брат, - сказал Шерлок. – Тяни-тяни, попытай фирменную удачу.   
\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь, - пожал плечами Майкрофт. – Никто не возражает?  
Никто не возражал.  
Майкрофт отвернулся в сторону, сунул руку в кепку и нащупал одну из бумажных трубочек.  
\- Что там? – спросил Грег.   
\- О! У меня крест.  
Майкл захлопал в ладоши.   
\- Тяни, дорогой, - Дебора опустила кепку пониже, но Майклу не повезло.   
Как, впрочем, и остальным. Второй крест достался бабушке.   
\- Выбирай теперь, - улыбнулся Грег.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Майкрофт. – Надеюсь, без обид? Я выбираю Джона.   
\- Меня? – Уотсон так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом.   
\- Ничего личного, только бизнес, - улыбнулся Холмс-старший.   
\- Ну, ладно. Дебора?  
\- А я выбираю внука, - ответила та, отдавая Майкрофту и Грегу по маленькому флажку для завтрашнего соревнования. – Будешь со мной в команде, дорогой? Мы справимся, вот увидишь.   
\- Ага, - Майкл подошёл к бабушке и обнял её за талию. Если он и был разочарован, то вида не подал.   
\- Что ж, Шерлок, нам с тобой в который раз придётся работать вместе, - усмехнулся Лестрейд.   
\- За что мне это? – Шерлок в театральной скорби опустил голову, но, поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Майкла, прибавил, - я шучу, не волнуйся.   
\- У нас ещё одна маленькая проблема, - сказал Джон. – Та палатка, на которой мы будем тренироваться, двухместная. Кто её потом займёт?   
\- Думаю, что мы прекрасно там разместимся, Джон, - ответил Майкрофт, но при этом выразительно посмотрел на Грега, и тот незаметно ему подмигнул.   
\- Ну, что же? – сказал Джон. – Отнесём вещи в две другие палатки и приступим к установке третьей?   
Когда все собрались, Джон вкратце рассказал об особенностях полусферических каркасных палаток, потом все ознакомились с инструкцией, пощупали, исследовали «запчасти» - теперь настала очередь засекать время и пытаться воплотить теоретические знания на практике. Джон с Майкрофтом ставили палатку первыми, а Майкл внимательно следил, поглядывая на часы. Доктор должен был признать, что из старшего Холмса получился отличный напарник. Хотя поставить палатку быстро у них не получилось – всё-таки Джон уже утратил навыки, - но зато с первого раза. Потом пришёл черёд Шерлока и Грега. Им пришлось слегка попотеть – точнее, одному инспектору: Шерлока надо было всё время подталкивать к более активным действиям, особенно когда требовалась их слаженность. И Дебора с мальчиком неожиданно оказались на втором месте – пусть и на немного, но всё же опередив предыдущую пару.   
Разводить три костра не имело смысла, так что учить Майкла предоставили Джону, пока остальные обустраивались в палатках.   
\- Мы, как я понимаю, на ночь поменяемся? – уточнил Шерлок у инспектора, честно выполняя свою долю работы.  
\- Майкл, думаю, пойдёт спать раньше, - кивнул Лестрейд, - так что под покровом ночи мы и переползём. А то вдруг мы тайно договоримся насчёт паролей? Слушай, а ты переодеваться совсем не собираешься?   
\- Мне и так неплохо.   
\- Брось, тебе ещё на дерево лезть. Не в брюках же? Надень джинсы.   
\- Лестрейд, мне тут хватит матери и старшего брата, - огрызнулся Шерлок.  
\- Ну, ладно. Мне-то что? – беззлобно усмехнулся тот.   
«Хорошо ещё пальто в машине оставил», - подумал про себя. 

Тем временем костёр благополучно разгорелся, и Джон сдал вахту Деборе и Грегу, чтобы они научили Майкла варить кашу. Конечно, одной кашей никто питаться не собирался – в багажнике стояла сумка-холодильник с кое-какими припасами, но, сваренную, её надлежало съесть – участие Деборы делало кашу удобоваримой и, наверняка, вкусной.   
Шерлок допускал, конечно, мысль, что Лестрейд соскучился по тёще, но он не понял, почему Майкрофт не присоединился к ним у костра, а уселся на пороге своей палатки под тентом, читая сообщения в телефоне.   
\- Пойдём мишени делать, - позвал Джон, открывая багажник джипа и доставая свёрнутые листы.  
Шерлок забрал их и ещё две фанерки. У Джона в запасах нашлись топорик и гвозди. Что касается стрельбищ – тут Шерлок ничего против не имел. Даже наоборот. Приятно посоревноваться с практически равными по силам соперниками.   
\- Стрельба входит в соревнования, Джон, или это просто для развлечения? – уточнил он.  
\- Просто. Почему бы не расслабиться немного после всех этих палаток и каш?  
Они ушли подальше от лагеря, на не полностью расчищенный после вырубки участок.  
\- То, что нужно, - сказал Джон, указывая на брошенное дерево. – Ты как-то очень внимательно поглядываешь на брата с тех пор, как мы приехали.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что с ним что-то не так? Не понимаю только, что. Лестрейд ничего не говорил?  
\- Нет, ничего не говорил, да у нас и не было времени на разговоры с глазу на глаз. Прикрепи мишени, пожалуйста. – Джон передал Шерлоку коробочку с кнопками. – Погоди, я срублю нужные ветки…   
Пока стучал топорик, Шерлок занимался мишенями.   
\- В общем, ты прав: с Майкрофтом что-то не то, - сказал Джон, делая передышку и прикидывая, куда бы лучше вбить в землю шесты.   
\- Это ты сейчас как врач говоришь? Я уже не знаю, что думать. Майкрофт не из тех людей, как ни странно, которых я могу просчитать, как бы хорошо я его ни знал. Он говорил с психотерапевтом насчет Майкла. Договорился с хорошим специалистом о сеансах. Я тоже видел этого специалиста. Он уверил, что ничего страшного не происходит, и с мальчиком все будет хорошо. Значит, это не то, что беспокоит Майкрофта сейчас...  
\- Как врач я вижу у него заметную физическую усталость. Насколько я знаю, последние дни он спал достаточное количество времени, но он много работал, и работа эта сопряжена сейчас с особой ответственностью. Кстати, я бы тоже порекомендовал Майкрофту хорошего психотерапевта, если уж на то пошло. Но ты вчера с братом виделся вечером – он был так же обеспокоен?  
\- Да есть у него психотерапевт, который с ним когда-то работал. Лучше него все равно никого не найдешь. И он как раз с ним говорил о сыне. Доктор Эртон… - Шерлок поймал выразительный взгляд Джона. – Да, тот самый доктор Эртон успокоил Майкрофта, сказал, что проблемы решаемы. Но вчера брат выглядел вполне довольным... и, если честно, после того, как он ушёл, я сразу поехал к тому доктору - поговорить.  
\- Так что из этого следует, что доктор решил поработать со всеми членами семьи, - кивнул Джон. – Может быть, какие-то проблемы у Лестрейда на работе?   
\- Он бы тебе сказал, нет?  
\- Мог бы, конечно. Но теперь-то Грегу есть кому сказать в первую очередь. Если бы расследование буксовало, он бы обратился к тебе. Может, начальство?   
\- Из-за расследований Майкрофт уж точно нервничать не стал бы. Чтобы Лестрейд на начальство жаловался Майкрофту? Нет, не в его стиле. И мне кажется, тут что-то не то. Майкрофт как будто сторонится всех... самое неприятное, что он и мне ничего не скажет, - мне-то в первую очередь.   
\- Они часом не поссорились вчера? – предположил Джон. – Вроде как уже помирились, но осадок-то мог остаться.  
\- Ты можешь представить повод, по которому с Майкрофтом можно поссориться? Даже мне это толком не удавалось... Ладно, я еще попробую что-нибудь понять. И если ты что-то узнаешь...  
\- Если у меня будет возможность поговорить с Грегом, - Джон похлопал Шерлока по плечу. – Знаешь, приятно стало на вас с братом смотреть. Правда. Просто сердце радуется.   
Шерлок придвинулся к Джону почти вплотную.  
\- Как считаешь, у нас с ним теперь всё будет хорошо? – спросил он вполголоса. - Я волнуюсь, когда думаю об этом, и не могу оценивать трезво.   
Джон приобнял Шерлока.  
\- Вы очень любите друг друга, и вы перестали скрывать свои чувства. Это хорошая опора в любых ситуациях. Так что – да: всё будет хорошо.   
\- У меня есть две хороших опоры, - сказал Шерлок и прибавил, - осторожнее с молотком.  
\- А? – Джон не успел удивиться – Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его.   
Позади хрустнула ветка и раздался топот ног.  
\- Нас спалило подрастающее поколение, - хмыкнул Джон. – Так, сейчас я вобью колья, а потом мы соединим их вместе и прикрепим мишень…   
\- Ну что? – спросила Дебора у внука. – Ты сказал, чтобы минут через пятнадцать они возвращались?   
\- Неа, - Майкл забрал у бабушки ложку и принялся помешивать в котелке. – Они там целуются, им не до каши.


	4. Chapter 4

**-1-**

Майкл смотрел во все глаза на отца и Джона с оружием в руках и блаженствовал. Он уже успел достать всех вопросами. Майкрофт подсуетился, и ЗИГ-Зауэр Джона обрёл легальный статус. И он, и Шерлок получили разрешение на короткоствольное оружие, как лица, официально сотрудничающие с полицией. У Майкрофта и Грега разрешение имелось давно. Так что на четверых в наличии было два пистолета - верный железный приятель Джона и Глок-17 Лестрейда.  
\- По восемь каждый? – предложил Джон. – Потом перезарядим? Стреляем по очереди?  
У него-то в магазине было десять патронов, но у Грега – восемь, Джон где-то достал армейские мишени для стрельбы с расстояния двадцать пять метров.  
\- А сколько у вас с собой вообще листов, Джон?  
\- Ну, я рассудил, что мы все тут – отличные стрелки, так что рискуем быстро превратить центр мишени в одну большую дырку, так что я взял с запасом – восемь штук. Вдруг каждому захочется по два раза?  
Майкрофт рассмеялся.  
\- Вы уверены, что я хорошо стреляю?  
\- Да не сомневаюсь.  
\- Может, нам стоит стрелять по команде?  
\- Почему нет? – ответил Джон и обернулся к Лестрейду. – Скомандуешь?  
Грег рассмеялся.  
\- Валяйте! Команду «заряжай» мы пропустим.  
\- Система подсчёта? – уточнил Майкрофт. – Думаю, что-то среднее между Комстоком и Вирджинией Каунт? Ведь число патронов фиксированное.  
\- Давайте так.  
И Джон отошёл в сторону.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я стрелял первым?  
\- Вы угадали.  
Майкрофт только покачал головой.  
\- Милый, иди-ка ко мне, - позвала Дебора мальчика. – Отсюда лучше видно.  
У Майкла аж глаза разгорелись, когда он встал впереди Деборы, положившей ему ладони на плечи, и посмотрел на отца с этого ракурса.  
\- Приготовиться к стрельбе! – скомандовал Лестрейд.  
Но тут он переглянулся с Шерлоком, и оба засмеялись.  
\- Слушайте, посерьёзнее там! – шикнул на них Майкрофт, но не выдержал и рассмеялся вслед, а потом и Джон.  
\- Ба, чего это они? – спросил Майки.  
\- Да как тебе сказать? Мальчикам самим стало смешно – они же, - наклонившись, они шепнула внуку на ухо, - немного выпендриваются.  
\- Перед кем? – не поняла Майкл.  
\- Наверное, перед нами.  
\- Ха!  
\- Ну, всё, парни, успокоились уже! - сурово рыкнул Лестрейд. – Приготовиться к стрельбе!  
Майкрофт занял позицию, встал в пол-оборота и поднял оружие. Грег подождал немного и скомандовал:  
\- Огонь!  
Майкрофт обладал неограниченным запасом времени и не торопился. Джон оценил – и постановку корпуса, и твёрдость руки, и совершенно ледяное спокойствие. В паузе между выстрелами он взглянул на Шерлока и слегка обомлел – у того на лице было написано откровенное обожание.  
Наконец, отстрелявшись, Майкрофт произвёл контрольный спуск и опустил пистолет со слегка недовольным видом, как будто у него заныл зуб.  
\- Джон, давай теперь ты, а потом уже подсчитаем и заменим мишени, - сказал Грег.  
Уотсон занял своё место, а Майкрофт отошёл к остальным.  
\- Пап, это так круто! – восторженно прошептал Майкл.  
\- Я бы не сказал, - отозвался Майкрофт.  
\- Не скромничай, - встрял Грег, - тебе не идёт. Так, ладно… Джон, готов?  
\- Командуй! – усмехнулся тот.  
Майкл готов был разорваться на части, потом что Джон был тоже крут, очень крут. Не понимая ничего в стрельбе, мальчик мог оценивать только на вид. У отца он видел на лице и суровое, и сосредоточенное выражение, но, с его точки зрения, Джон всегда добродушно улыбался, а тут…  
\- Ух! – выдохнул Майки, когда доктор закончил.  
Пока Шерлок и Грег открепляли мишени и заменяли их на новые, он умоляюще посмотрел на отца.  
\- Ну, почему мне нельзя разок выстрелить?  
\- Выстрелишь, только не из пистолета, - пообещал Майкрофт.  
\- А у нас ещё с собой что-то есть?  
\- Есть, специально для тебя прихватили.  
\- Вау! Роджер просто упис… то есть лопнет от зависти.  
\- Кхм.. И что там? – спросил Майкрофт, когда Грег подошёл с его мишенью.  
\- Сейчас подсчитаем, - тот сделал деловитый жест ладонью. – Шерлок?  
\- По идее у обоих есть верные десятки, так что давай общую сумму.  
\- Идёт. У меня, то есть у Майкрофта – семьдесят восемь из восьмидесяти.  
\- Сколько? – не поверил Шерлок. – Хм… - Он недоумённо уставился на восьмёрку на мишени брата. - У Джона столько же. За счёт двух девяток.  
Майкрофт взглянул на мишени и поморщился.  
\- Джон, реванш?  
\- Обязательно.  
Грег забрал у Майкрофта пистолет, вытащил пустую обойму и вставил полную.  
\- Решили пустить меня под занавес? – усмехнулся Шерлок.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, можешь стрелять передо мной.  
\- Нет, инспектор, только после вас.  
\- Заткнитесь уже, - проворчал Джон.  
Когда спорщики отстрелялись, похвастаться обоим было нечем. Не так, чтобы уж совсем всё плохо, но до лидеров – далековато.  
\- Это тебе не смайлики на стенах выбивать, - не удержался Грег, чтобы как-то сгладить свой проигрыш, и начал ворчать по поводу политиков, что даже полицейским пострелять не дают.  
Майкла немного утомила стрельба, он решил, что про него забыли, и уныло прислонился к бабушке, а та потрепала его по волосам.  
\- Потерпи немного, большие мальчики ещё не наигрались.  
\- Майки, мы ещё по разу – и тогда уже принесём карабин, хорошо? – улыбнулся Джон, заряжая обойму. Тем же самым занимался и Майкрофт, пока Грег прикреплял новые мишени.  
\- За кого болеешь? – спросил Шерлок.  
Майкл скуксился, не зная, кого выбрать. Джон тоже стрелял классно, и его обижать не хотелось.  
\- Не приставайте к ребёнку, - заступилась Дебора.  
\- А ты сам за кого? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Ммм, - Шерлок растерянно почесал нос. – Может, пожелаем ничью?  
У мальчика определённо улучшилось настроение при виде растерявшегося Шерлока.  
\- Мам, у нас остались яблоки? – спросил тот.  
\- Шерлок, не дури, - неожиданно резко отозвалась Дебора. - О, прости за грубость, но не надо про яблоки.  
\- Значит, остались, - кивнул Шерлок и бегом кинулся в лагерь.  
\- Куда это он? – удивился Грег.  
\- Не спрашивайте, - вздохнула Дебора.  
Когда Джон уже вставал на позицию, Шерлок вернулся, неся дробовик, и почему-то надев в лагере пальто. Он приложил палец к губам, давая знак Майклу молчать. Майкрофт посмотрел на карманы брата – они подозрительно оттопыривались – и улыбнулся, переглянувшись с ним.  
\- Мама, всё в порядке, что ты? – шепнул он Деборе, но та нахмурилась.  
\- Приготовиться к стрельбе! – скомандовал Лестрейд.  
Майки оставалось только терпеливо ждать, пока Джон и отец отстреляются.  
\- Мам, вот надо было его накручивать? – шёпотом упрекнул Шерлок, когда Майкрофт занял позицию.  
\- Тсс!  
Джон посмотрел на них обоих – опять какие-то семейные тайны, но его больше волновало, как отстреляется Майкрофт. Про себя он думал, что одна девятка у него точно проскочила.  
Грег дал отмашку, и Майкрофт сделал первый выстрел. Затем второй.  
\- Дьявол, как машина просто, - пробормотал Уотсон, слыша, как выстрелы следуют один за другим с почти идеально одинаковыми промежутками.  
Закончив стрельбу, Майкрофт вернулся к остальным.  
\- Грегори, ты заряжал обе обоймы? Я не обратил внимания.  
\- Обе, а зачем тебе ещё? По третьему кругу?  
\- Нет, у Джона осталось два патрона, но мне бы не хотелось брать его пистолет. К твоему я уже привык.  
\- Ни черта не понял, - пожал плечами Лестрейд, направляясь к мишеням. Шерлок пошёл следом, улыбнувшись брату.  
\- Мамуль, - примирительно сказал Майкрофт, глядя на мрачную Дебору.  
\- Вы уже взрослые, сами знаете, что делаете…  
\- А теперь карабин? – спросил Майкл, недоумевая, на что сердится бабушка.  
\- Теперь карабин. Вот только подсчитаем очки, - ответил Майкрофт.  
Идущий к ним Лестрейд так и сиял, готовый, кажется, обниматься с мишенью. Вид Шерлока, кажется, тоже внушал оптимизм. Вот только по какой причине?  
\- Вас можно поздравить, - сказал Джон.  
\- Может, ничья? – предположил Майкрофт.  
\- Нет, не ничья. Бросьте, не хмурьтесь. Это всего лишь игра.  
\- Восемьдесят из восьмидесяти! – объявил Грег.  
\- Семьдесят девять из восьмидесяти. Джон, ты монстр! – улыбнулся Шерлок. – Серьёзно! И девятка почти на линии.  
\- Кучность-то оставляет желать лучшего, - небрежно ответил Уотсон, хотя ему было приятен такой своеобразный комплимент.  
\- Пап! Ты выиграл! – Майкл кинулся отцу на шею. – Ты просто снайпер!  
Пока Майкрофт возвращал на место свою мишень, пока показывал сыну, как держать ещё не заряженный карабин, участники и зрители стрельб расположились кто на поваленном дереве, кто на травке.  
\- Это у тебя там яблоки, что ли? – спросил Джон у Шерлока, заглянув в карман пальто.  
\- Угу.  
\- А зачем?  
\- Увидишь… Конечно, лучше бы с упора или из положения лёжа.  
\- А?  
\- Я про стрельбу Майкла.  
\- Угу, лучше бы… Да пусть. Выстрелит пару раз… - Джон зевнул. – Ох уж, этот свежий воздух.  
\- … А теперь жми на курок, - донёс ветер голос Майрофта.  
Раздался выстрел.  
\- Пап, я попал?  
\- Это называется молоко, сынок.  
\- Давай ещё раз?  
\- Кажется, ребёнок не успокоится, пока не выбьет хотя бы пятёрку, - сказал Джон, вытягиваясь на траве, заложив руки за голову и закрывая глаза.  
\- Люблю смотреть, как ты спишь, - усмехнулся Шерлок, - и губы в трубочку.  
\- Иди ты… - Раздался новый выстрел, и Джон разлепил веки. – Уснёшь тут…  
\- Хочешь яблоко? У меня три.  
\- Давай.  
Рядом двое сидели на бревне и шептались.  
\- Что-то случилось? – осторожно поинтересовался Грег у тёщи.  
Та посмотрела на Джона, жующего яблоко, и покачала головой.  
\- Кажется, яблоко – это просто яблоко.  
\- Не понял…  
\- И слава богу.  
Опять выстрел. После пальбы, что они устроили ранее, эти казались и тише и мягче, и как-то даже не перекрывали окружающих звуков, включая хрумканье Джона.  
\- … пятёрка.  
\- … вау!  
\- … ещё?  
\- О, господи! – пробормотал Джон, закидывая огрызок в кусты.  
\- … у меня уже рука устала.  
Майкрофт ещё раз проверил карабин и повесил Майклу на плечо.  
\- Ну, как? – крикнул Шерлок, вскакивая на ноги. – На скольких шагах?  
\- Двадцать, я думаю, - отозвался старший.  
\- Вы там что? Стреляться собрались? – спросил Грег.  
\- Майкл, иди ко мне!  
\- Зачем, ба?  
\- Иди сюда!  
Майкл неохотно подошёл к Деборе, а Джон сел, глядя на странные приготовления. Майкрофт зачем-то забрал у Лестрейда пистолет и вставил новую обойму, а Шерлок положил на землю палку и принялся отсчитывать двадцать шагов.  
Шерлок достал из кармана яблоко, потёр его об рукав, надкусил сбоку, быстро прожевал кусок, проглотил и, пригладив волосы, установил яблоко у себя на макушке.  
\- Ба, это что?..  
\- Помолчи, теперь помолчи.  
\- Охренели, - пробормотал Лестрейд.  
Джон встал, глядя на всё это безобразие, но не проронил ни звука.  
Шерлок выпрямился и, ещё раз потрогав яблоко, картинно скрестил руки.  
Майкрофт прицелился.  
Дебора с безнадёжным выражением лица смотрела куда-то в сторону, Майкл приоткрыл рот…  
Раздался выстрел. От яблока ничего не осталось – его просто снесло с головы Шерлока и разорвало в воздухе на мелкие кусочки.  
\- Ой… - пискнул Майки и вскочил на ноги. - Пап, я тоже хочу!  
\- Нет! – раздался неожиданный окрик.  
Все невольно обернулись в сторону Лестрейда, вцепившегося Майклу в плечо.  
\- Это уже слишком.  
Джон, хоть и не вмешивался, но выглядел ничуть не лучше инспектора – они оба стояли мрачные, как тучи, а Грег так вообще, словно разом постарел лет на пять.  
Не давая затянуться паузе, Джон подошёл к мальчику и отцепил от него Лестрейда.  
\- Бог с ними, с яблоками, - сказал он,- их всё равно уже не осталось. А пока мы разберём мишени, уже начнёт смеркаться и пора будет опять разжигать костёр и ужинать. Ты поможешь мне с мишенями?  
\- Не осталось? – не поверил Майки. - У Шерлока карман топорщится.  
\- Это для другого, - отозвался Майкрофт. – Последний выстрел. Шерлок, подбрось!  
Джону показалось, что у того немного отлегло от сердца, когда он полез в карман. Размахнувшись, Шерлок подкинул яблоко вверх. Майкрофт резко вскинул руку и выстрелил.  
\- И мне на голову? – рассмеялся Шерлок, стряхивая с волос кусочки.  
Даже Лестрейд не выдержал и усмехнулся.  
Джон дипломатично увёл Майкла разбирать мишени, Дебора ушла в лагерь, перед этим выразительно посмотрев на младшего сына. Тот намёк понял, хотя ему и не хотелось оставлять брата на растерзание инспектору, но Лестрейд, кажется, успокоился немного. Выбрав из двух зол меньшее, он направился к Джону и Майклу – вроде как помогать, при этом полностью уверенный, что доктор не станет ему читать нотации при ребёнке.  
Оставшись наедине с Грегом, Майкрофт вернул ему пистолет. Молча. А раз такое дело…  
\- Извини, я что-то психанул на пустом месте, - сказал Лестрейд, пряча оружие в карман.  
\- Ты подумал, что я мог бы поставить яблоко на голову сына? – спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Хм… А ты знаешь, что это вопрос с подвохом? – мирно улыбнулся Грег, беря супруга под руку. - Я думаю, что ничего бы страшного не случилось, конечно, даже если бы ты решил исполнить каприз ещё и сына, а не только брата…  
\- Это не каприз. Не в первый же раз.  
\- О! Так вы давно играете в швейцарского героя? Тарам, тарам, тарам-пам-пам? – Грег пробубнил кусочек из увертюры Россини.  
\- Что тебя так напугало?  
\- Скорее напрягло. Я просто не ожидал от тебя такого. Мальчишество…  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Вот почему ты всегда сразу начинаешь давать этические оценки? – упрекнул Грег. Плохо, хорошо? Необычно – и поэтому слегка пугающе.  
\- Просто мне захотелось вернуться с Шерлоком на пятнадцать лет назад, когда у нас всё было хорошо, - сказал Майкрофт.  
Лестрейд кивнул и обнял его.  
\- За что? – удивился тот.  
\- Ни за что. Я тоже видел, как Шерлок на тебя смотрел, когда ты стрелял, просто я не так таращился, как Джон. Но всё-таки…  
Он слегка отстранился и посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
\- Мне кажется, что мальчику многовато адреналина. Ты чего нахмурился?  
\- Я не по этому поводу. Возможно, ты и прав насчёт адреналина. Ты думаешь, Джон ревнует?  
Грег рассмеялся.  
\- Вот прямо сразу – ревнует. Нет, конечно. Уж когда Шерлок проявляет простые человеческие чувства, Джон первый радуется. Так что не бери в голову. Идём в лагерь, а то, кажется, все уже решили, что мы сейчас начнём тут отношения выяснять.

 **-2-**  
После трудов праведных уставшие, но счастливые «скауты» расположились у костра и первым делом поужинали. Съеденная каша уже осталась в воспоминаниях, свежий воздух и стрельбища заставили смести всё, что приготовила Дебора. Майкл, обхватив отца за шею, шепнул ему на ухо, что он сядет у костра с бабушкой, потому что иначе ей будет одиноко. Майкрофт согласился, конечно, но мальчик и тут проявил дипломатическую хитрость, сев между ним и Деборой. Он, как неваляшка, приваливался то к бабуле, то к отцу – попеременно.  
\- Ну, что, бледнолицые братья мои, раскурим трубку мира? – неожиданно предложила миссис Холмс.  
\- Настоящую? – вытаращился Майкл. – Я хотел сказать: я просто посмотрю.  
\- Откуда у тебя трубка? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Привезла по такому случаю, - уклончиво сказала Дебора, доставая из одного кармана куртки трубку, а из другого маленькую деревянную табакерку. – Только вот вопрос: кто умеет набивать?  
\- У меня отец курил трубку, - отозвался Грег. – Надеюсь, я не забыл, как это делается. В теории.  
Дебора передала трубку и коробочку через Майкрофта. Тот недолго подержал трубку в руках, повертел, а потом отдал супругу. Грег открыл табакерку и понюхал содержимое.  
– Вишня. Приятный запах.  
Он насыпал табак горкой, осторожно примял и усмехнулся.  
\- Пружинит вроде.  
\- А должно пружинить? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Теоретически. – Грег добавил ещё табака и примял. – Ещё бы раскурилась – было бы совсем хорошо.  
Он передал трубку Деборе. Та попыталась поджечь табак – он вроде бы занимался, но спичка моментально гасла.  
\- Не выходит, - бросила она бесполезные попытки, - попробуй ты, Майкрофт.  
\- Ты думаешь: я сумею? – с сомнением спросил он, беря спички.  
Трубка сначала бодро задымилась.  
\- Вроде бы пошло. Чёрт, как язык щиплет! – поморщился Майкрофт. – Да уж, это не кальян.  
\- Пап, а тебе с трубкой здорово! – заявил Майкл, принюхиваясь. – И дым приятно пахнет – не то, что сигареты.  
Джон, посмотрев на Холмса-старшего с трубкой, одобрительно поднял вверх большой палец.  
\- Ты курил кальян? – спросил Грег.- Собственно, чего я спрашиваю? Чёрт, жаль, что я этого не видел.  
\- Устроим свидание в каком-нибудь марокканском ресторане, - улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Нет, что-то тут не так. Это невозможно курить.  
\- Дай я попробую, - попросил Грег.  
\- Попробуй.  
\- Да она у тебя погасла.  
\- Пап, какие свидания, вы ведь уже… ну, это до свадьбы ходят на свидание, - фыркнул Майкл.  
\- А вот и нет, - сказала Дебора. – После свадьбы на свидания ходить не только можно, но и нужно.  
Грег, повозившись с трубкой, которая, как потухающий вулкан, выплюнула остатки дыма, передал её Джону. Тот опять чиркнул спичкой.  
\- Здесь уже не табак, а пригарки. Лестрейд, дай мне коробку, - отобрав у Джона трубку, Шерлок выколотил из неё чёрный пепел вперемешку с чем-то обугленным.  
\- Держи, - Лестрейд передал ему табакерку.  
\- Я что-то упустил? – спросил Майкрофт, глядя, как Шерлок деловито набивает трубку и раскуривает её.  
\- Ничего особенного. Будем считать, что виноваты мои чувствительные музыкальные пальцы, - Шерлок передал трубку матери. – А скво полагалось курить трубку мира с вождями? – улыбнулся он. – Майкрофт, не напрягайся так, это просто случайность, хотя кое-кто меня пытался подсадить на Сименона.  
\- Не скажу, что когда я умудрился посмотреть пару фильмов про Мегрэ, - сказал Майкрофт, - ты ещё ходил пешком под стол, но всё же теоретические знания слишком обрывочные и дальние.  
\- Говорю же – это вышло случайно. Мне просто повезло.  
\- А ты всё равно выиграл! – заявил Майкл.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на сына и кивнул.  
\- Определённо.  
Трубка пошла по кругу.  
\- Кажется, индейцы, раскуривая трубку мира, говорили: «будем искать понимания»? – сказала Дебора, посмотрев на старшего сына и передавая трубку ему.  
\- «Посмотри на Запад – твой Прадед на тебя смотрит», - пробормотал Джон. – И так далее – во все стороны света. "Думайте о том, что эта трубка священна. Желайте всем добра".  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Я же был скаутом – про индейцев читал. Кстати, ты спрашивал про скво. Трубку мира, по легендам, дала людям женщина...  
\- Что мы и наблюдаем, - промолвил Майкрофт.  
Шерлок посмотрел на мать и на брата, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Кажется, мы брали с собой плавки, - напомнил Джон, чувствуя, что в воздухе повисло нечто непонятное, но от этого слегка тревожное.  
\- Пап! А мне можно с вами? – забеспокоился Майкл. – Ведь можно?  
\- Можно, но только окунуться. Мистер Ричардс предупреждал, что в середине пруда вода очень холодная.  
\- Ба, а ты пойдёшь? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Нет, дорогой – для меня слишком холодно, и я устала за день. Так что вы купайтесь, а я пойду спать.  
\- Мама, ты не одинока, - заявил Шерлок.  
\- Ничего подобного, - промолвил Джон. – Мы захватили для тебя плавки.  
-Что? Майкрофт, твоя работа?  
\- Ну, а чья же?  
\- Так, парни, по палаткам! Облачаться – и на пруд, - прервал их пикировку Грег.  
\- Милый, твои плавки в сумке слева, - сказала Дебора Майклу.  
Тот первый унёсся переодеваться.  
\- А мои где? – поинтересовался Шерлок с издевательской ухмылкой.  
\- Пошли – выдам под расписку. – Майкрофт встал и кивнул в сторону палатки.  
Дебора не выдержала и покатилась со смеху, когда группа мужчин в плавках, с накинутыми на плечи куртками, в обуви на босу ногу и в обнимку с полотенцами гуськом потрусила на пруд.  
\- Ребёнка не простудите! – на всякий случай крикнула она им вслед. Сам же ребёнок скакал сбоку процессии – то ли от нетерпения, то ли чтобы согреться.  
\- Темновато тут, - пробурчал Грег. – Джон, давай наперегонки – туда и обратно?  
\- Ты считаешь, мы самые стойкие? – усмехнулся Уотсон, скидывая куртку.  
Земля на расчищенном участке берега в отсутствие дождей затвердела, и разуваться пришлось почти у самой кромки воды.  
\- Грег, ты боишься пиявок? – спросил Джон, заходя в воду и пытаясь не стучать зубами.  
\- Да иди ты!  
Они зашли по колено.  
\- Дальше глубоко, - сообщил доктор. – Ил, конечно, но дно приличное, - он подвигал пальцами ног. – Ребёнка окунуть можно. Ну что? Готов?  
\- Аккуратнее, - напутствовал Майкрофт.  
\- Лучше уши ребёнку заткни! – заорал Грег, плюхаясь в воду вслед за Джоном.  
Да, это было своевременное предупреждение, но оба вскоре замолчали, только усиленно рассекали чёрную воду, стараясь не слишком опускать ноги. Где-то на середине пруда они почувствовали, что снизу поднимаются холодные струи.  
\- Разворачиваемся? – крикнул Джон, немного отставая от Лестрейда.  
\- Ага! – тот эффектно поднырнул и поплыл обратно.  
Джон честно добил свои несколько футов, развернулся и поднажал.  
\- И вообще – у тебя руки длиннее, - отдуваясь, заявил он, вылезая на берег вслед за Грегом и с некоторой завистью глядя, как Майкрофт накидывает тому на плечи полотенце.  
\- Ну, что? – Шерлок посмотрел на Майкрофта. – Ты готов к заплыву?  
\- Готов.  
\- Кроль, брасс?  
\- Кроль.  
Они разулись и встали на берегу, поводя плечами. Грег пробормотал что-то вроде «хороши, засранцы».  
\- Майкл, «стреляй», - попросил Шерлок.  
Мальчик не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, но потом поднял указательный палец вверх и крикнул: «Пли!»  
Братья ринулись в воду, подняв тучу брызг, но молча – без ненормативной лексики.  
\- Просто день открытий какой-то, - признал Джон, глядя, как Холмсы эффектно рассекают воду.  
\- Не говори. Эти будут сражаться всерьёз, мне кажется, не то, что мы, - отозвался Лестрейд, кутая Майкла в отцовскую куртку. – Ты не замёрз, малыш?  
\- Неа, - Майки так и тянул шею от волнения. – Кажется, папа плывёт медленнее.  
Майкрофт, который вначале опережал Шерлока, вдруг резко сдал.  
\- Слушай, а у него там ногу часом не свело? – забеспокоился Джон.  
\- Не похоже.  
\- Какого дьявола ты притормаживаешь? – шипел тем временем Шерлок на брата. – Плыви, как можешь.  
\- Я не притормаживаю, - хватая ртом воздух, ответил Майкрофт.  
Они достигли точки разворота и остановились, удерживаясь на плаву.  
\- Не смей мне поддаваться! Слышишь? Не смей! Иначе я с тобой разговаривать не буду!  
\- Хорошо…  
\- Готов? Поплыли!  
Майкрофт опередил брата почти настолько же, насколько Грег – Джона. Может быть, чуть больше. Он встал на ноги и дождался Шерлока. Тот чуть не поскользнулся на иле, и Майкрофт поддержал его. Удивительно, но Шерлок не сделал попытки отпихнуть руку.

 

Дебора, слыша доносящиеся со стороны пруда мужские крики, тем временем собрала картонные тарелки и выбросила их в мешок. Спрятав трубку и табакерку в карман, она ушла в палатку, достала сотовый и набрала сообщение: «Надеюсь, не разбудила?» - «Нет, я ждал. Как мальчики?» - «Хорошо, дружно впадают в детство» - «Надеюсь, вам не пришлось лезть на дерево, дорогая?» Засмеявшись, Дебора отправила смайлик. Со стороны пруда донёсся визг Майкла. «Они купаются, и, кажется, ребёнка уже окунули» – «Мы увидимся завтра?» - «Разумеется. Спокойной ночи» - «Сладких снов».

 **-3-**  
\- Ты собираешься спать, Майкл? – спросил Майкрофт, когда с озера все вернулись в лагерь и мальчик вместо палатки направился к костру.  
\- Ну, пап, можно я ещё немного посижу? Совсем немного! – заныл Майки.  
\- А с кем?  
\- Я посижу с Майклом, - сказал Шерлок. – А вы укладывайтесь.  
Майкрофт понял, что брат решил взять на себя благородную миссию по убалтыванию мальчика, велел сыну одеться и полез в палатку. Майкл осторожно, чтобы не разбудить бабушку, стащил джинсы и свитер и побежал к костру. Шерлок тоже натянул брюки, рубашку навыпуск и взял из палатки пальто.  
Оставшись с племянником у костра, он поворошил угли.  
\- Долго засиживаться не будем, - предупредил он. – Я слышал, что ты плохо спал накануне отъезда.  
\- Ты почему такой грустный? – спросил Майкл. - Ты расстроился, что папа тебя обогнал в озере? Ну а ты же зато трубку раскурил лучше всех!  
\- Ничуть не расстроился, - Шерлок пожал плечами. – Иди сюда, - он посадил Майкла перед собой и обнял. – Ты не замёрз? Вода всё-таки холодновата.  
\- Сейчас согреюсь. Хорошо, что люди научились добывать огонь, да? А то бы так и жили на деревьях, как обезьяны.  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
\- Джон донимал меня теорией Коперника, а ты решил переключиться на Дарвина?  
\- Нет, я вообще-то про Прометея думал. А ты считаешь, что мы, правда, от обезьян? Не от инопланетян? Нам в школе рассказывали про недостающее звено. У меня есть своя теория. Хочешь, расскажу?  
\- Расскажи. Когда-то давно мне попался забавный рассказ, где олимпийские боги оказывались инопланетянами, собирались уже отчаливать с земли, только Прометей заартачился и никак не хотел бросать людей.  
\- Вот, а мне кажется, знаешь что? Что когда-то давно люди произошли от обезьян, но не на Земле, а где-то на другой планете. Потом их планета почему-то стала умирать, например, их солнце угасало. И они взяли всех животных понемногу – ну, сколько влезло в звездолеты, и всех людей, и полетели искать себе новые планеты. И обезьян, от которых они произошли, взяли тоже. Прилетели сюда, обосновались и стали жить. Но потом что-то случилось - типа потопа или еще какая-то неприятность, и они решили улететь, вот как ты говоришь! А некоторые остались, потому что Земля им уже нравилась. Основные улетели, но животные остались и некоторые люди... но потом произошло еще что-то нехорошее и люди деградировали. А потом опять начали развиваться. И теперь мы такие. Это бы все-все объяснило. Во-первых, почему нет промежуточного звена, а только кости обезьян и сразу людей. А во-вторых, почему иногда раз - и рождаются такие суперлюди с суперспособностями, как папа или ты. Это генетическая память! Как тебе теория?  
\- Твоя теория всё равно не объясняет, как из животного мира выделилось существо, обладающее разумом, - сказал новоявленный супермен. – Обычно космические теории и креационизм полемизируют с теорией эволюции.  
\- Почему это? Взяло палки и выделилось. По-твоему, обезьяны - дуры?  
\- А что заставило взять палку? Допустим, многие животные пользуются примитивными орудиями труда. Некоторые птицы, морские млекопитающие, вроде каланов, которые разбивают морских ежей о камни. Но они так и застряли на этом уровне. И потом другая планета всё равно не объясняет происхождение разума.  
\- То есть тебе боги больше нравятся? Ну, тогда ладно, пусть сначала бог создал обезьяну, а потом она уже сама... а нет, так не получится. Хорошо, пусть бог так заранее придумал, что человек должен не сразу появиться, а через обезьян и палки? Чтобы самые умные обезьяны могли дать потомство?  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
\- Вы сегодня здорово стреляли, - сказал Майкл. – Но папа лучше всех. Так круто было с яблоком, только все почему-то перепугались, что я могу так же захотеть. Ну, чтобы папа с меня его сбил.  
\- Думаю, что это как раз понятно – почему все испугались.  
\- Но папа же не промахнулся бы!  
\- Конечно, но вот Джон и Грег – они ведь стреляли в людей. Они стали бы нервничать, просто видя, как кто-то направляет оружие на ребёнка.  
\- Наверное, ты прав.  
\- Я всегда прав.  
Майкл засмеялся.  
\- А вы с папой такое раньше делали?  
\- Угу, много раз, когда я был чуть постарше тебя. Потом нас застукала мама.  
\- Она расстроилась? Испугалась?  
\- Она была, скажем так, сильно озадачена. И сказала, что мы, конечно, можем делать то, что считаем нужным, но она такие игры с оружием не одобряет.  
Майкл хмыкнул.  
\- Бабушка всё-таки женщина. Что они в этом понимают? А тебе моя мама сильно не нравилась, да?  
Способность Майкла перескакивать с темы на тему до сих пор заставала врасплох.  
\- Я просто ревновал Майкрофта к ней.  
\- Но к Грегори же ты не ревнуешь?  
\- Мне уже не восемнадцать лет, с тех пор я хотя бы немного поумнел.  
\- А я тогда почему не ревную? Мне еще и восемнадцати-то нет. И вообще, тут что-то не так. Ты не думай, я просто хотел бы разобраться, ну на всякий случай.  
\- Кого к кому? – уточнил Шерлок. – Отца к Лестрейду? Так ты их сразу воспринимал как пару. И когда только познакомился с ними, они оба для тебя были поначалу чужими людьми.  
\- А к тебе? – спросил Майкл. - Ну, то есть... ну да, к тебе почему я не ревную? Ведь должен, наверное?  
Шерлок подумал, что лучше бы они продолжали говорить об эволюции.  
\- Наверное, потому что я не представляю угрозы для целостности твоей собственной семьи?  
\- Значит ревность, это когда есть угроза, что семья развалится? Только тогда? А если в семье несколько детей, они не могут ревновать? Ну, там кого родители любят больше и все такое? Вот вас два было, ты не ревновал?  
\- Ревность – это когда ты боишься, что тебя бросят, - ответил Шерлок. – Я очень любил брата в детстве, но любил его эгоистично. С мамой я ещё готов был его делить, но не с посторонней женщиной.  
\- А бабушка... то есть, мама - она вас одинаково любила? – затараторил Майкл. - А если эта... женщина... если она не из своей семьи? А папа в детстве не был ревнивым?  
\- Не понял, из чьей семьи женщина-то? – Шерлок уже запутался в дамах.  
\- Ну, господи... на которых женятся - женщины. Они же из чужой семьи. Вдруг кто-нибудь будет ревновать и ничего не получится.  
\- А! Понял. Не бойся – твой отец не ревнив.  
Кажется, Пат по-прежнему занимала мысли Майкла.  
\- Мама нас любила по-разному, но одинаково сильно, - добавил Шерлок.  
\- Хорошо, что не ревнив. Я вот думаю, что тоже не ревнивый, ну раз к тебе папу не ревную... жалко, что у меня нет брата.  
Тут Шерлок полностью согласился с племянником и даже сочувственно погладил его по голове.  
\- Увы, не с их профессиями заводить младенцев.  
\- Я бы хотел лучше старшего. Это здорово… а... ты что, ты думаешь, их могут убить? – Майкл подскочил, чуть не ударив Шерлока макушкой в челюсть. - Вас всех могут убить?!  
\- Сидеть! – от неожиданности рявкнул тот. – При чём тут, убить? Кто с ребёнком будет заниматься? Ты хочешь отправить Лестрейда на пенсию?  
\- Ах, да… А бабушка может сидеть? И миссис Хадсон. Но вообще-то, конечно, старшего брата иметь все равно лучше. Разве нет? Надо папу спросить.  
Последнее замечание относилось к тому, что Майкрофт высунулся из палатки на вопль Шерлока.  
\- Папа, каким братом лучше быть, старшим или младшим?  
\- Вы чем тут занимаетесь? Спать не пора? – проворчал Майкрофт.  
\- Пап, ну, скажи: каким братом лучше быть – старшим или младшим? Шерлок, каким?  
\- Старшим, - это прозвучало одновременно из уст обоих братьев.  
Майкрофт метнул в Шерлока удивлённый взгляд, но не стал спорить и скрылся в палатке, предупредив, что через полчаса разгонит спорщиков.  
\- Тебе хотелось быть старшим? В детстве или сейчас? – спросил Майкл на всякий случай шёпотом.  
\- Сейчас я и так практически в роли старшего брата. – Шерлок потыкал палкой в угли, проверяя, полностью ли они догорели. - Почти. Дядя – это условное звание. Иногда дяди бывают даже младше племянников – это уж как получится. В детстве мне нравилось быть младшим, я чувствовал себя защищённым – дом казался крепостью. Пока Майкрофт не поступил в университет. Я очень скучал по нему и злился, хотя понимал, конечно, что отъезд был неизбежен.  
\- Хорошо, что ты сейчас уже не уедешь ни в какой университет, и я могу к вам приходить каждый день, да? Здорово, когда такая большая и дружная семья. Когда я вырасту, я тоже буду о вас заботиться! Обо всех.  
Шерлок прижал Майкла к себе и чмокнул в макушку.  
\- Ты очень похож на отца, - сказал он.  
\- Знаешь что? – сказал Майкл, вставая. - Ты тоже на него очень похож. Просто не все это видят, но я точно знаю. И я тут подумал, что не буду просить папу, чтобы он так со мной играл – ну, с яблоком. Пусть оно будет только твоё, ага? Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Майки, - улыбнулся Шерлок.  
У самой палатки племянник обернулся и сказал:  
\- А обезьяны все-таки - инопланетные!  
Шерлок понял, что теперь у него появился конкурент за право произнести последнее слово.

 **-4-**  
Джон с удовольствием растянулся на одеяле в двухместной палатке, куда потом собирался перебраться Грег.  
\- Это почище, чем бегать за Шерлоком по городу, - пробормотал он.  
Полог отодвинулся, и, согнувшись, вошёл Майкрофт.  
\- Ребёнок там спать собирается? – спросил Джон.  
\- Я не уверен, хотя Шерлок, кажется, решил специально утомить его разговорами. - Майкрофт уселся на свою постель боком, вежливо развернувшись к Джону лицом, и обхватил колени.  
\- Только одно я не понял: почему вы выбрали напарником меня, а не сына? – спросил тот.  
\- С вами легче выиграть, и потом я не хотел бы ни в какой ситуации выбирать между супругом, братом и матерью. Что же касается сына, то я не выбрал его по очень простой причине - Шерлок бы меня потом просто убил.  
\- Не понял? За что убил-то? – удивился Уотсон.  
\- После меня должна была выбирать Дебора. Если бы я выбрал Майкла, то она выбрала бы младшего сына. Шерлок по-своему любит маму, не думайте, Джон. Но я абсолютно уверен, что жить с ней в одной палатке и вместе варить кашу он захочет в последнюю очередь. Простите, что так вышло, но у меня не было времени раздумывать при жеребьевке, и я не успел всё объяснить вам заранее. Вас настолько тяготит мое общество, или вы просто считаете, что нам вдвоем никак не выиграть?  
Джон выразительно посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
\- Меня уже давно не тяготит ваше общество, если вы заметили. А Дебора вообще-то могла выбрать и меня, - усмехнулся он. – Чтобы я полез на дерево. Проигрыш или выигрыш тут не важен – надеюсь, Майкл это понимает. Он сюда приехал учиться и отрабатывать навыки. Если бы Майклу достался Шерлок, последнему это только пошло бы на пользу, я вас уверяю. А так Грег будет отдуваться за двоих.  
\- Спасибо. Но мне кажется, что вы ошибаетесь насчет соревнования. Майкл хочет отработать навыки, но он азартный мальчик и ему, конечно, хотелось бы победить. И он будет бороться честно, я надеюсь на это, во всяком случае. И Грегори вполне справится с Шерлоком. Могу я задать встречный вопрос? – немного вкрадчиво промолвил Холмс-старший.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Вопрос такой... хм... когда вы собирались сюда, вы не пытались донести до Шерлока мысль, что ходить по лесу в костюме и туфлях - это несколько странно?  
\- Вообще-то у него в сумке есть подходящая одежда, - ответил Джон, - но он упрямится и не хочет переодеваться.  
\- Что же, пусть лезет на дерево в брюках, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. – Но он проиграет.  
\- Думаю, что он это ожидаемо. Но Шерлок или не понимает, что Майкл ждёт от него выигрыша, или же хочет, чтобы выиграли вы. Все эти игры в кумиры…  
\- А вы считаете, что детям кумиры не нужны? – осведомился Майкрофт.  
\- «Не сотвори себе кумира», знаете ли. И потом кумира идеализируют, а у предмета для подражания выбирают только лучшие качества.  
\- Возможно, что кумир из Шерлока не получится, но некоторым его качествам Майкл вполне может подражать. А Шерлоку только пойдёт на пользу побыть в роли старшего.  
Джон предпочёл согласиться. Майкрофт вроде бы говорил спокойно, улыбался тоже не своей фирменной улыбочкой, а вполне по-дружески, но всё-таки не покидало ощущение, что он как-то странно напряжён.  
\- У вас в детстве были кумиры, Джон? – неожиданно спросил он.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил доктор. – Мне нравились многие люди в реальности, некоторые из деятелей прошлого, подростком я немного фанател по рок-музыке, но не до визга, знаете ли. Если бы у меня была склонность кого-то идеализировать, я бы не продержался с Шерлоком и месяца.  
\- Шерлоку повезло, в том числе и потому, что вы привязались к нему, минуя период влюбленности. Но это удается редко, не правда ли?  
Джон рассмеялся.  
\- Если бы я изначально предпочитал только свой пол, то никуда бы я от влюблённости в Шерлока не делся – тут мне точно повезло.  
\- Конечно, родственные чувства – это нечто иное, - промолвил Майкрофт, по-прежнему не меняя позы, - но если говорить о Майкле, то можно сказать, что он немного влюблён – в Шерлока, да и в меня в какой-то мере. Мы кажемся ему существами без недостатков. Вот Грегори, вас, бабушку он просто любит, и это уже никуда не денется. Он видит ваши недостатки, но ему не важно - есть они или нет. Нам с Шерлоком повезло меньше, хотя со стороны, возможно, кажется, что все наоборот.  
\- Эта «кумирность» у Майкла пройдёт – он знает вас недолго. А ко мне он просто привязан, как к старшему приятелю. - Джон уселся на матрасе – его немного нервировала напряжённость Майкрофта.  
\- Бросьте, Джон. Мы все любим мальчика, и вам он такой же племянник, как и Шерлоку. Я же говорю не об этом. Я тринадцать лет не знал, во что выльется детская влюбленность брата в меня - станет ли любовью, превратится реально в декларируемую им вслух ненависть или обернется равнодушием. Я вовсе не хочу пройти подобный путь заново, и еще больше я не хочу, чтобы его проходил мой брат. Сейчас мы с ним оба в глазах мальчика - существа без недостатков. И пока эта влюбленность у него не прошла и не стала любовью, родственной привязанностью - как хотите, пока он не осознал, что мы обычные люди, и не важно, умеем мы лазить на деревья и метко стрелять или нет, я предпочту его не разочаровывать.  
\- Интересно, каким образом он это сможет осознать? – спросил Джон. – Если вы не даёте ему такой возможности? Какие уж тут недостатки – я уверен, что вы и слабости свои прячете от сына, или я не прав? Шерлок, кстати, не прячет – он вообще на такие вещи внимания не обращает.  
\- Вот именно Джон. Это, к сожалению, не зависит от нашего поведения. Только от самого мальчика. Мы с братом ведем себя по-разному, а суть не меняется.  
\- Майкрофт, получается, завтра вы хотите выиграть за счёт меня? – улыбнулся Уотсон.  
\- Я с этого начал. Вы мне не поверили. Я привел вам еще несколько причин, мы поговорили о любви и вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Конечно, я выбрал вас, чтобы выиграть. Я довольно часто говорю правду, Джон, просто от меня почему-то все ждут сложных ходов и запутанных партий.  
\- А вы между тем полны скрытых талантов, Майкрофт, - сказал Джон. – Я бы даже предположил, что, на самом деле, вы можете выполнить любые скаутские нормативы – ну, может, исключая дерево. Где вы так научились стрелять, кстати?  
\- Когда я был подростком, оружие еще не было под запретом. Простите, Джон, я не подумал о том, что для солдата это развлечение... не очень веселое, - сокрушённо промолвил Холмс. - Надо было взять лук вместо пистолетов. Моя вина.  
Джон с некоторой иронией посмотрел на него.  
\- Вот кем вы точно не являетесь, так это католиком, так что не надо бить себя кулаком в грудь. Это было отличное соревнование – думаю, что для всех: и участников, и зрителей. Но кое-кто, как всегда, увлёкся, а вы не смогли ему отказать.  
\- Я вообще не люблю отказывать людям без причин. А в данном случае, я думаю, мы оба получили удовольствие. Мы много раз делали это в юности, было приятно сделать это снова - через столько лет. Кстати, из лука я бы тоже попал. А вы?  
\- Я не учился из него стрелять. И какие у вас, интересно, ещё есть таланты? Фехтование, может быть?  
\- Банальные. Гребля, верховая езда... а еще я умею управлять вертолетом. Что же касается фехтования, то зачем я, по-вашему, всегда ношу с собой зонтик?  
«Банальные – для выпускника Оксфорда», - подумал Джон, усмехнувшись про себя.  
–И что, у вас там клинок в наконечнике? – рассмеялся он.  
\- Конечно. И еще яд в рукоятке.  
Джон только покашлял, чтобы восстановить контроль над челюстью.  
«Сидеть!» - вдруг раздался вопль Шерлока, и Майкрофт моментально высунулся наружу.  
Джон прислушался, но поводов для тревоги не было – так, всякие детские вопросы.  
\- Кажется, они собираются расходиться, - сообщил Майкрофт, вновь ныряя в палатку.  
\- Что ответил Шерлок? – полюбопытствовал Джон.  
\- Он сказал, что лучше быть старшим братом, чем младшим.  
\- Надо же.  
Джон, помолчал, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи.  
\- Кажется, к нам кто-то крадётся, и мне пора. Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт, - он протянул Холмсу руку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джон, - ответил Холмс, крепко пожав его ладонь.  
В палатке доктора сменил ворчащий Лестрейд.

 

\- Наконец-то – спать, - мечтательно произнёс Джон, оказавшись в палатке с Шерлоком. – Матрасы так и оставим или сдвинем?  
\- К стене.  
\- Середина не вдохновляет, значит? Ну, давай.  
Они повозились с постелями, и Джон начал стягивать свитер, но застыл и посмотрел на Шерлока, который уже снял брюки и расстёгивал рубашку.  
\- Тебе футболку-то достать из сумки?  
\- Только на ночь.  
\- Есть такое животное парнокопытное с большими ушами, слышал?  
Вещи по палаткам сразу разнесли с учётом ночёвки, и Майкл или не заметил подмены, или просто промолчал. Джон порылся в своей сумке, достал футболку и протянул её Шерлоку.  
\- Это точно моя? – удивился тот.  
\- Представь себе – у тебя ещё не то в шкафу найдёшь. Надел? Ложись, давай – к стеночке, - фыркнул Джон.  
Разумеется, стоило ему самому лечь, как Шерлок тут же обхватил его за талию.  
\- Угу, я знаю, - пробормотал Джон, - я мелкий и тёплый.  
Шерлок лежал подозрительно тихо, только сопел Джону в шею, да ещё появились кое-какие тревожные симптомы.  
\- Может, ты потерпишь до дома? – последовали поцелуи в затылок. – Шерлок, не начинай, я устал, как собака. – Тёплые ладони забрались под футболку. – Изверг ты всё-таки. Снимай штаны.


	5. Chapter 5

**-1-**

Под утро, как всякий простой смертный, Майкрофт почувствовал настоятельную потребность найти подходящий куст и справить малую нужду. Его внутренний таймер мог и ошибаться, но Грегори, кажется, выползал из палатки за тем же самым получасом ранее. Вернувшись, он забрался под одеяло, приткнулся супругу под бок и вскоре стал слегка похрапывать. Подремав немного, Майкрофт всё-таки не выдержал. Одевался он за палаткой, поглядывая на лагерь – пока все спали, он решил ещё и выкурить сигарету у пруда. Быстро натянув джинсы и куртку поверх футболки, он проверил содержимое кармана и направил стопы свои к кустам.  
Над водой повисла лёгкая туманная дымка. Сев на оставшийся после вырубки ствол, который почему-то до сих пор не вывезли, Майкрофт с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил струйку дыма, поёжившись от утреннего холода.  
\- Так не интересно. Я думал, ты теперь будешь трубку учиться курить, а ты – опять банальные сигареты. Сам вчера говорил, что трубка не так вредна, разве нет?  
Шерлок стоял поодаль с одеялом в руках.   
\- Трубка успокаивает, а сигареты взбадривают, - ответил Майкрофт, посмотрев на младшего, которого выгнала из палатки или нужда, или чутьё курильщика в завязке. Он кивнул на ствол рядом с собой. – Одну?   
\- Давай. Просто услышал, что ты выходишь. Мы местами меняемся обратно - или ну его?  
Шерлок накинул брату на плечи одеяло, сел на лысый ствол, прикурил, и в воздухе затрепетала вторая струйка дыма.  
\- Забавно. Наши спят, и если мы с тобой поменяемся, представляешь их утреннее пробуждение? – усмехнулся Майкрофт, накидывая край одеяла на плечи Шерлоку.   
\- Джона представляю, а Лестрейда нет, если честно. Вчера вечером он меня пытался воспитывать на предмет "у тебя такая классная мама". Теперь я его побаиваюсь, - признался Шерлок.  
«Слышал бы Грегори, - подумал Майкрофт, - Шерлок его побаивается. Какой бальзам на раны за многолетнюю нервотрёпку».   
\- А Майкл тебя воспитывал, кажется, безуспешно по поводу обращения к Грегори по имени? – спросил он.   
Пускать Шерлока в свою палатку он не собирался. Не столько потому, что супруг мог проснуться, сколько из-за его привычки обниматься во сне.  
\- Майкл настоящий миротворец, явно будущий дипломат, - усмехнулся Шерлок, - хочет, чтобы все всех любили. По-моему, Лестрейд не обижается, когда я его так зову. В конце концов, еще лет сорок назад по именам вообще называть друг друга было не принято, кажется, разве что братьев и сестёр - это не значит, что я к нему плохо отношусь.  
\- Впервые слышу от тебя в качестве аргумента отсылку к старым традициям.  
Майкрофт взглянул на брата и подумал, что ему, определённо, трубка пошла бы больше – это Шерлок умел курить сигареты эффектно, а он выглядел, как мальчишка, которого вот-вот застукают старшие.  
\- Ну, я взрослею. Становлюсь консервативнее – в самый раз для начинающего скаута. Мы сегодня ищем пароли и флаги, если не ошибаюсь? Кто у вас прячет, ты или Джон? Хотя, какая мне разница - все равно найду сразу. И ты мой найдешь. Не интересно, мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем. Может, дадим ребенку найти оба?  
\- А Джон и Грегори? Думаешь, у них нет шансов отгадать наши пароли? Если ты предлагаешь передать эту миссию Майклу, получается, что мы всё равно придумаем что-нибудь полегче – соответственно его возможностям.   
\- Ты предлагаешь сказать им: "Ищите, а мы не станем, потому что мы сразу найдем, а у вас так не получится"? И почему легче? Вот интересно: а со мной в детстве ты тоже играл в поддавки, или ты исключительно Майклу не доверяешь? Мы придумаем нормально, пусть ищет, он толковый мальчишка. И зря, что ли, я уже несколько месяцев отвечаю на все его вопросы про сыщиков и дедукцию?  
\- У нас же соревнование. Майкл с мамой тоже должны придумать пароль и спрятать его. Кажется, мы договаривались, что его пароль ищете вы с Грегори, а мы с Джоном – соответственно ваш. А Майкл замыкает круг. – Майкрофт затушил окурок о бревно и пока что положил его рядом. – Почему ты говоришь об игре в поддавки? Я ведь тоже действовал в меру своих возможностей лет в тринадцать или четырнадцать.   
\- Я не предлагаю тебе составлять пароль, скажем, на японском, чтобы бы его никто, кроме тебя, не прочитал. А так, исключая нас с тобой, возможности у всех равные. Это же игра. И потом, а как же соревнование между нами? Давай искать то, что спрячут Майки с мамой - кто быстрее? А наши оба пусть ищет он. В конце концов, Майкрофт, ему же надо тренироваться? Мы для чего сюда приехали вообще-то?  
\- Уговорил, - улыбнулся Майкрофт, похлопав Шерлока по колену.   
\- Ага! Я все равно первый найду их флаг, спорим?  
\- И на что ты хочешь поспорить?   
\- Понятия не имею. Но я потом придумаю. Давай на желание?  
Майкрофт повернулся к Шерлоку, сев в пол-оборота, придерживая одеяло, и оценивающе посмотрел на брата, как будто прикидывая заранее, а что бы такого ему пожелать в случае выигрыша?   
\- Давай, - согласился он.   
\- По рукам! Когда твой аврал на работе закончится? Ты на Олимпиадные матчи пропуск достанешь? – неожиданно спросил Шерлок. - Хотя бы на футбол? Ребенок же хотел бы сходить, наверное?  
\- Да на что угодно – составь список, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. – Кстати, как насчёт семейного посещения открытия игр?  
\- Серьезно? Джон будет в восторге.  
\- Конечно, серьёзно. Я даже знаю, как будут зажигать огонь, но не скажу.   
\- Ты всегда все знаешь заранее! – Шерлок пихнул его локтём в бок. - Что-то я еще хотел сказать-то...  
Майкрофт не торопил брата – тот вряд ли мог забыть, что хотел сказать. Скорее - не решался.  
\- Вспомнил, - улыбнулся Шерлок. - Я видел твоего Леона. Он почти не постарел. Интересно, все полные люди так хорошо сохраняются?  
\- Как правило, так оно и есть, - кивнул Майкрофт.   
Благодарить не стал – Шерлок уже раз напомнил, что не всегда стоит говорить спасибо.  
\- Наверное, надо больше есть... или меньше двигаться. Джон говорит, что мне надо набрать хотя бы пять килограммов. Я, правда, не знаю, зачем... к тебе с этим не пристают?  
\- Тебе бы не помешало чуть больше есть, или хотя бы делать это регулярно – лишнего ты не набёрешь. Хм… У меня, ты знаешь, другая проблема.   
\- Брось, - поморщился Шерлок,- у тебя нет никакой проблемы, кроме мнительности. Ты стройнее меня. И я уверен, что если ты будешь есть все подряд, то все равно не растолстеешь. Эти твои диеты - кто тебе сказал, что ты благодаря им такой?   
\- Если я буду есть всё подряд, учитывая нервную работу, я скорее получу проблемы с желудком, - заупрямился Майкрофт. - Я и так ем всё подряд – просто не жареное, не жирное и так далее.   
\- Ага, и так далее - не сладкое, не острое ... ладно, как знаешь. Кстати, о нервной работе... чем ты расстроен? Вчера я заметил, да и с утра ты пошёл курить.   
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
\- Да всё то же – у Майкла проблемы.   
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Шерлок.  
\- Правильнее было бы сказать – «ладно». Ничего хорошего в этом нет.  
\- Да что ты? Ни за что бы не догадался! – съязвил Шерлок. - Извини, Майкрофт. Я сам виноват. Я просто попал в свою собственную ловушку.  
\- Про какую ловушку ты говоришь?  
\- Про ту, в которой я себя чувствую. Смотреть на брата, видеть, что ему нужна помощь и знать, что он ее не попросит, и даже о проблемах сам не расскажет, если долго не выпытывать... я не знаю, как ты с этим жил столько лет. Надеюсь только, что раз ты дождался, то и я когда-нибудь дождусь.  
\- Это очень личное, - немного охрипшим голосом начал он. – Просто позавчера вечером кое-что случилось… и я чувствую себя немного неуверенно… С Грегори.  
\- Сложно представить человека, который был бы надежнее... Грегори, - сказал Шерлок. - Мне казалось, он из тех людей, в которых не сомневаются.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что он любит меня, - сказав это, Майкрофт замолчал. Он не знал, как объяснить, не залезая в интимные подробности. – Позавчера Грегори получил по почте письмо от неизвестного адресата. Это было на службе – там он воспользовался нетбуком... Маленький экран... Письмо не выглядело, как спам, он открыл его и прочитал. Оно было написано совершенно в стиле тех писем, которые посылал ему Мориарти. Ты, конечно, помнишь ту историю.   
\- Еще бы. Но ведь Мориарти... разве Лестрейд не в курсе?  
\- Он знает. То есть ему говорили в клинике – сначала Джон, потом я. Правда, я не сказал ему тогда, что Мориарти было приказано ликвидировать. Но получив письмо, Грегори спросил меня вечером: точно ли тот мёртв?  
\- И ты расстроен потому, что он подумал, будто ты скрыл от него правду? Обидно, да. Но я же тебя знаю, Майкрофт, ты должен был простить практически сразу. Тебя мучает что-то другое?..  
\- Что касается правды, то Грегори пытался меня убедить, что если бы я даже что-то скрыл, ему бы сейчас это было неважно. Он уверен, что я бы поступил так из лучших побуждений. Я немного не понимаю этого… Грегори сказал, что он полностью избавился от мыслей о Мориарти, как о человеке, что он просто испугался возможных проблем, если тот вдруг жив и на свободе. Когда-то я приказал уничтожить запись, сделанную в его квартире, - Майкрофт замолчал, закрыл глаза и выдохнул, - но, кажется, одна копия осталась. Вот тут, - он постучал себя по виску.   
\- Дело не в Лестрейде, да? Дело в нём? – удивился Шерлок. - Ты все еще считаешь его своим соперником, даже когда его нет? Майкрофт, я знаю как минимум пятерых человек, для которых ты - самый, как это ни пафосно звучит, идеальный человек в мире. А уж Грегори... В ком ты не уверен: в нем или в себе?  
\- В себе. Джим, конечно, вёл себя как сволочь. Я сейчас не о Мориарти, а о том Джиме, которого знал Грегори. Но он, как бы тебе сказать, обладал некоторыми качествами, которых нет у меня. В нём было очень много жизни.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что Лестрейду нужны эти дурацкие качества? То, что есть в тебе, куда важнее. Ты умеешь любить как никто другой!  
Услышав эту преамбулу, Майкрофт уставился на брата, как будто видел его впервые в жизни.   
\- Всякий, кого ты любишь, чувствует себя счастливым, понимаешь? Потому что это - как подарок судьбы. А этот Джим... это же просто от одиночества, Майкрофт. Но даже и не в этом дело. Ты боишься сравнения не в свою пользу... Ты обиделся на Лестрейда за то, что он подумал, будто ты мог поступить непорядочно по отношению к нему. А сам сейчас?.. Ты ведь не говоришь ему о том, что тебя мучает, потому что понимаешь - его это тоже обидит, да? Нельзя подозревать человека, который тебя так любит, в том, что он вообще будет сравнивать.  
\- Дорогой мой, - начал Майкрофт, - это самое прекрасное, что я когда-то слышал в свой адрес… Первая часть, я имею в виду… - попытался сострить он, но почувствовал, что глаза щиплет и горло перехватывает. – И, конечно, кроме того, что говорил мне Грегори… И ты слышишь, как я пытаюсь формулировать. Всё очень гладко, правильно, и совершенно не может выразить то, что я чувствую. Грегори, конечно, понимает, что от меня не стоит ждать некоторых вещей, но я бы и сам хотел подойти к нему первым, обнять первым, сказать… так много. И не могу.   
\- Я тоже много чего не могу - разве это мешает тебе меня любить? Брат, я, наверное, долго был идиотом, но есть то, что знаю даже я: если любишь человека, то любишь таким, какой он есть. Ты - такой, какой есть, - самый лучший и самый любимый. И не только для Лестрейда - для всех нас. Просто вспоминай об этом вовремя, если накатывает.  
Майкрофт кивнул.   
\- Пойду вздремну ещё минут сорок, - сказал он, обнимая Шерлока за плечи – одеяло тут же соскользнуло на землю. – Прости, мне немного…   
\- Ничего, сейчас все будет хорошо. Все и так хорошо, честное слово. Знаешь, когда я был маленький, у меня была мечта. Я очень хотел, когда вырасту, заботиться о тебе, как ты обо мне тогда... Пообещай мне, что позовешь меня, если будет трудно. Мы вытянем. Иди, полежи еще. Обойди справа, там мама к костру вышла...  
Шерлок не мог развернуться – брат слишком крепко стиснул его плечи, так что он просто погладил Майкрофта по свободной руке. Тот быстро поцеловал его в висок, в щёку. Потом встал, забрал три окурка и поспешил к лагерю – не то, чтобы бегом, но идти спокойным шагом у него бы не получилось. Он выбросил мусор в мешок, который стоял у дерева на краю их стоянки. Потом направился к палатке, забыв, с какой стороны лучше обойти, так что мать его заметила. 

 

Дебора готовила сэндвичи, сидя у костра, разведённого ею, пока мальчики спали. Хотя вот - двое уже проснулись и даже успели покурить, кажется. Майкрофт виновато взглянул в её сторону, кивнул и нырнул в свою палатку.   
\- Доброе утро, Шерлок.  
Младший застыл в обнимку с одеялом, но всё-таки подошёл и сел рядом, положив одеяло в стороне.   
\- Утро. Ты дежуришь по лагерю? Вообще-то надо было Майкла разбудить, ему же надо учиться готовить.  
\- Думаю, что сэндвичи он делать умеет. Не надо его будить – он плохо спал накануне, и у него было слишком много впечатлений. Да и засиделись вы вчера. Думаешь, я не знаю?   
Дебора вручила Шерлоку второй нож.   
\- Нарежь ветчину, пожалуйста.   
\- По-моему, вы все как-то воспринимаете его неправильно. Ему тринадцать лет, а не восемь. А вы его пеленать готовы. Вырастет вот второй такой... инфантильный. Майкрофта в тринадцать ты одного отпускала в другой город к приятелю. – Шерлок машинально взял нож.  
\- Держи доску, держи ветчину. Почему же неправильно? С учётом того, что никто его в прежней семье в другой город не отпускал. И насколько я знаю, он не слишком-то часто имел возможность свободно отлучаться из дома. И, дорогой мой, двадцать пять лет тому назад ещё можно было отпустить ребёнка в другой город – посадить на автобус и знать, что там его благополучно встретят. И то – беспокойство. Думаешь, я не волновалась те два часа, пока Майкрофт был в дороге?   
\- Я рад, что тебе теперь есть, кого воспитывать, но вы оба с Майкрофтом считаете его малышом, а он вас любит - и старается оправдать ваши ожидания. Черт, что это за ветчина? Она скользкая!  
\- Обычная ветчина, дорогой. – Дебора подняла ломтик с травы. – Мыть или не мыть – вот в чём вопрос? Или подарить первой встречной собаке? Я не воспитываю Майкла, я с ним общаюсь. Его есть, кому воспитывать. И разговариваю я с ним, как со взрослым. А то, что он ласкается, так это характер такой – и обстоятельства.  
Дебора не стала развивать последнюю мысль о том, что дети, оказавшиеся в новой семье, иногда намеренно стараются быть послушными и ласковыми.  
\- Ну, смотрите сами. Мое дело предупредить. Дай сюда, что ты ее держишь? – Шерлок отобрал ветчину. - Это чистая трава. Дай, я дальше нарежу. Я ветчину кусками сто лет не видел, ко мне она попадает уже в виде сэндвича.  
\- А ты серьёзно отнёсся к званию дяди, - улыбнулась Дебора.   
Что-то меняется в этом мире, а что-то – нет. Шерлок по-прежнему бурчал в разговорах с ней.   
\- Я перестал быть самым младшим в семье - это большой подарок судьбы. Даже Майкрофт признал меня взрослым... почти.   
\- Почему же почти, мистер Холмс, теперь уже средний?  
\- По моим ощущениям. Вот, сигареткой поделился, но окурок мой сам выкинул, вроде как я бы его обязательно забыл... Тебе не кажется, что он много курит в последнее время?  
\- Думаю, потому что у тебя в руках было одеяло, - ответила Дебора. – Вчера он немного покурил со всеми трубку, с утра с тобой одну сигарету. Это немного. Но я не знаю, конечно, курит ли он дома.   
\- Мне кажется, что курит. Я чувствую запах, когда он близко. Не пачку в день, но курит. И вообще, он слишком много работает. А ты что, правда, будешь курить эту трубку?  
\- Нет, конечно. Мне вполне хватает пары сигарет в день. Или трёх – в крайнем случае. – Дебора принялась выкладывать сэндвичи на картонную тарелку. – Дело не в том, что Майкрофт много работает – он и раньше работал много. Дело в том, что он не может уместить в себе работу и личную жизнь. Ему хочется уделять больше времени второму, но он беспокоится о том, что Британия без него рухнет. Это удел всех трудоголиков... Ты решил поспать ещё немного? Нет? Посиди со мной.   
Шерлок, который уже собирался встать и уйти в палатку, послушно сел обратно.   
\- Могу я спросить? Что за странная игра с трубкой? Вчера ты нам дала понять, что привезла ее специально, как бы приобрела для этой поездки. Но это хоть и новая, но уже кем-то использованная трубка - и не единожды. А ты ее вчера так раскурить и не смогла. Откуда она у тебя?  
\- Я одолжила её у одного хорошего знакомого. – Дебора посмотрела на сына. – Тебя это смущает?  
\- Это не мое дело... хотя, почему не мое? Мое тоже. А Майкрофт знает?  
Дебора пожала плечами.  
\- Если и знает, то никогда меня не расспрашивал о Патрике.   
\- Хм... И почему мы о нем ничего не знаем?  
\- Шерлок, а я должна была рассказывать вам о том, что у меня когда-то был короткий роман с женатым мужчиной, а потом мы расстались? Он недавно овдовел и, когда я переехала обратно в Лондон, мы опять встретились. Собственно, и в Брайтон я уезжала по личным мотивам.   
\- И где я был, что пропустил твой роман с женатым мужчиной?! – почти возмутился Шерлок. - Э... то есть, я хочу сказать, что ты ничего не должна. Я просто интересуюсь. Согласись, как-то не совсем правильно узнавать о личной жизни матери посредством дедукции. Меня тут в последнее время все убеждают, что мы - одна семья...  
\- Тебе было немного не до того, сын. – Дебора подложила в костёр маленькое полешко, налила в чайник воды из бутыли и повесила его над огнём. – Четыре года тому назад.  
\- Понятно... – Шерлок нахмурился, - и что теперь? Хотя нет, действительно, не мое дело.   
\- Я не знаю, что теперь. Мы пока что просто встречаемся. Мне ведь нужна компания, как ты думаешь? Майкл не всегда будет при мне – пройдёт немного времени, и он освоится, станет после школы сразу уходить домой. Так что я стану классической бабушкой, видящей внука разве что по праздникам. У Майкрофта теперь семья, слава богу… Ты тоже не одинок.   
\- Ты собралась замуж? – напрямик спросил Шерлок.  
\- Я пока не решила.   
\- А… тогда это несерьёзно.  
\- Что? – Дебора рассмеялась. – Почему же несерьёзно? У тебя вот с Джоном серьёзно?   
\- Это совершенно другое дело. А ты всё-таки женщина…  
\- Спасибо, что помнишь. Только не понимаю, почему я должна сразу бежать в регистрационную контору, если у меня серьёзно? Или, может быть, вообще в церковь?   
\- Туда-то зачем?   
\- Мне показалось, ты намекаешь, что не гоже твоей матери жить во грехе, нет?   
Шерлок густо покраснел, схватил с тарелки сэндвич и принялся его сосредоточенно жевать. Дебора тронула его за рукав и указала в сторону палатки.  
\- Шерлок, какого чёрта ты утащил второе одеяло? – Джон щурился, стоя у входа и протирая глаза. Он уже оделся. Вид костра и закипавший чайник вернули ему благодушие. – Доброе утро, Дебора.   
\- Доброе утро, Джон. 

**-2-**  
После завтрака Джон отправился выбирать подходящее дерево. Он нашёл раскидистый дуб, стоящий немного особняком – хорошие, толстые ветки; правда, нижняя высоковато, но всегда можно подсадить напарника.   
\- Хорошо ветки расположены.  
\- Думаю, что с этой стороны можно закрепить страховку, - сзади подошёл Майкрофт.  
\- Да на этот дуб можно и без страховки влезть – как по лестнице, - возразил Джон.  
\- Только со страховкой. Иначе никаких деревьев.   
Да чего ему спорить-то? Кроме того, на сборах страховку, наверняка, для детей предусмотрят. И лучше, если Майкл научится с ней обращаться.   
\- Ну, что, закрепляем? – спросил Джон, стоя на изготовке у нижней ветки.  
\- Ты разрешения спрашиваешь? – усмехнулся подошедший Шерлок.  
\- Вы так полезете? – вклинился Майкрофт.  
\- Парни, а нельзя ли по очереди хотя бы? И почему бы мне не лезть без страховки? – у Джона мелькнула мысль, а не боится ли старший Холмс часом высоты.  
\- Давай, я залезу, - предложил Грег.  
Семья подтягивалась – уже в полном составе.  
\- Да не упаду я! – возопил Джон, у которого уже кончались нервы.   
\- Я могу… - начал Шерлок.  
\- И ты туда же?  
\- Я слышал, если человек падает, его надо оттолкнуть в сторону – тогда сила удара о землю будет меньше, - сказал Майкл.  
\- Семейка оптимистов, - буркнул Джон. – Шерлок, подсади!  
\- Собственно, я это и собирался предложить.   
\- Эй, ты как меня подсаживать собрался?  
\- Ладно тебе, тут все свои.   
Шерлок охватил Джона за талию и приподнял. Тот ухватился за ветку, подтянулся, закинул ноги…   
\- Запоминай, - сказал Шерлок племяннику.  
\- Я так не смогу.  
\- Сможешь, - откликнулся с дерева Джон, - мы тебя подсадим.  
Усевшись, он наклонился и протянул руку за верёвками.   
\- Вы там командуйте, когда мне остановиться, - сказал он, набрасывая свёрнутую верёвку себе на плечо. – Смотри, Майкл, берешься за ствол, встаешь лицом к нему, смотришь вверх на следующую ветку, правую руку перехватываешь вот так, подтягиваешься чуть-чуть и как бы ложишься на живот, руками держись вот так...  
\- Джон, вы там не увлекайтесь педагогикой, - предупредил Холмс-старший. – Страховки у вас нет, и запасного врача у нас тоже нет.  
\- Я лазаю по деревьям почти так же хорошо, как вы стреляете, - проворчал Джон, подумав, что это говорит человек, играющий с родным братом в Вильгельма Телля.   
Майкл тем временем бочком придвинулся к единственному человеку, который его, кажется, понимал, – к отцу.  
Майкрофт наблюдал, как Джон лезет всё выше, пока не остановил его на четвёртой ветке.  
\- А он у тебя… атлетичный, Шерлок.   
Тот хмыкнул, выразительно посмотрел на брата – мол, про своего атлета думай, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Сейчас страховку закреплю! – крикнул Джон сверху.  
Он немного повозился с карабинами и скинул верёвки вниз.  
\- А как теперь? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Спрыгнет, - жизнерадостно предположил Шерлок.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл?!  
\- Да шучу я, Майкрофт.   
\- Нашёл повод… Джон! Спускайтесь осторожно! – крикнул он вверх. – И почему мы ему сразу пояс не закрепили?  
Джон спустился без всякой страховки. Когда он спрыгнул на землю, Шерлок улыбнулся.  
\- А теперь ещё раз.  
\- За… зачем?   
\- Со страховкой, чтобы мы видели все этапы процесса. Без страховки не считается.  
\- Джон, - попросил Майкрофт, - пожалуйста, если вам не трудно, покажите ещё раз.   
\- Ладно уж, давайте пояс. Только тогда учитесь страховать.  
Джон поманил Майкрофта, чтобы тот наклонился, и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Тот улыбнулся и кивнул.   
Доктор повторил подъём до третьей ветки, по пути рассказывая Майклу, куда лучше ставить ногу, как обращаться со страховкой.   
\- Тут, кстати, дупло, - сообщил он, сунул внутрь руку и пошарил. – Остатки гнезда.   
Страхуя совместными усилиями, Холмсы помогли ему спуститься вниз.  
\- Кто теперь? – спросил Грег.  
\- Давайте я попробую, - предложила Дебора.  
\- Мама, ты полезешь на дерево? – в голосе Майкрофта прозвучал упрёк. Теперь он оставался в аутсайдерах.   
\- Почему бы нет? В детстве лазила. И вообще все должны попробовать.   
\- Окажите мне честь, - улыбнулся Грег, - и позвольте подсадить на дерево.   
\- Позволяю.  
Когда вокруг талии Деборы закрепили пояс, Грег обхватил её у коленей и поднял как можно выше, так что любимой тёще не пришлось прилагать особых усилий, чтобы подтянуться и оседлать ветку. А дальше всё пошло, как по маслу.   
Майкл наблюдал за бабушкой и встречал каждую покорённую ветку воплями восторга.   
Когда Дебора спустилась на землю, Грег вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта.   
\- Рискнёшь?   
\- Господи, на что вы меня подбиваете? – страдальчески поморщился Холмс-старший, но всё-таки сдался.   
\- Старайтесь смотреть на ветки, и мы вас подсадим лицом к стволу – так вам будет легче, - напутствовал Джон, собираясь страховать. Шерлок и Грег сложили руки в замок и подсадили Майкрофта.   
Этот подъём занял больше всего времени. Майкрофт подолгу обнимался со стволом и с каждой новой веткой. Вниз он старался не смотреть, а только слушал, что ему подсказывают. Он благополучно добрался до дупла, думая, что шелест листьев дуба под ветром теперь, наверняка, станет ему сниться в кошмарных снах. Джон во второй свой заход сунул в дупло спичечный коробок с паролем для Майкла. Майкрофт начал спускаться вниз, осторожно глядя, куда поставить ногу. Оказавшись на нижней ветке, он сообразил, что надо спрыгивать на землю.   
\- Тебе помочь? – спросил Грег.  
\- Я сам… - глухо отозвался Майкрофт, садясь на ветку и спуская ноги вниз. – Вы можете не смотреть на меня все, а? – попросил он. – Меня это отвлекает.   
«Это всего лишь высота книжного шкафа у меня в кабинете», - напомнил он себе.   
Тут же издевательски представил, как сидит на этом самом шкафу, а внизу скачет секретарь, и прыгнул. Красиво приземлиться на ноги не получилось – пришлось опереться руками о землю.   
\- Папа! Я теперь точно смогу! – Майкл стиснул в объятиях только что успевшего распрямиться Майкрофта.  
\- Угу, - отозвался тот, погладив сына по голове.  
Шерлок перестал о чём-то шептаться с Лестрейдом и сочувственно посмотрел на брата.  
\- А я когда полезу? – спросил Майкл, которого уже потянуло на подвиги.  
\- После меня, - сказал Грег. – А Шерлок – последним. У него как бы показательное выступление.   
Заработав очки своей команде, Лестрейд пропутешествовал до дупла и обратно. Настала очередь Майкла. Он уже заметил, что все так и крутятся рядом с дуплом, любопытство подстёгивало его: Джон туда засовывал руку, и Грег зачем-то лазил. Явно что-то прятали. Так что до третьей ветки мальчик добрался относительно быстро. Сунув руку в дупло, он нашарил коробок спичек и платок инспектора, завязанный в узел. Рассовав добычу по карманам, он повернулся и тут же прилип к стволу, нечаянно посмотрев вниз.   
\- Я боюсь слезать! – крикнул он. – Тут высоко!  
Шерлок тут же подбежал к нижней ветке, подпрыгнул, ухватился, подтянулся и оседлал толстый сук. Он полез вверх без страховки, и Джону пришлось потрясти Майкрофта за плечо, напомнив, что его брат не то что по деревьям лазает, но и по крышам бегает. Оказавшись на ветке ниже Майкла, Шерлок протянул руку, готовясь придержать мальчика.   
\- Садись на ветку верхом. Вот… А теперь ложись на неё, как Джон показывал. Спускай одну ногу. Не бойся – я тебя подхвачу. Поставил ногу? Теперь вторую. Держись за ствол, я спущусь ниже и тебя подстрахую.   
С последней ветки вспотевшего Майкла Шерлок, уже стоя на земле, снял.   
\- Ну, вот, я не заработал очки, - расстроился мальчик.   
\- Можно слазить ещё раз.  
\- Шерлок, не стоит, - возразил Майкрофт.  
\- Почему? Джон забирался дважды, мама честно заработала команде баллы, да и ты тоже. Нет, Майкл, ты прав – надо ещё раз. Могу залезть с тобой вместе, если хочешь.   
\- Я сам. Только подсади меня.   
\- Давай, ты просто отвлёкся на гнездо. Отдай находки бабушке и вперёд.   
\- Никак мы не отлипнем от этого дуба. – Джон смотрел, как Шерлок с Грегом страхуют мальчика. 

-3-  
Шерлок сидел у потухшего костра и изображал обиженного: Джон заставил его, тайком от Майкрофта, третий раз лезть на дерево и снимать верёвку.   
Майкл совещался с бабушкой по поводу пароля, подложенного Грегом. Флаг отца и Джона он уже нашёл, прочитав корявый, но вполне симпатичный стишок доктора, намекавшего на имеющийся среди вещей пустой термос, не попадавшийся мальчику на глаза и оставленный в джипе. Кажется, брат понял утреннюю реплику Шерлока насчёт японского слишком буквально, поэтому найти их флаг оказалось просто.   
Зато теперь Майклу пришлось определять направление на север, ориентируясь на мох, растущий на деревьях, отсчитывать шаги от «второго фактора, сделавшего из обезьяны человека», то есть от костра - в направлении вигвама Великой Скво. Пришлось ещё раз возвращаться назад, потому что его шаги поначалу были слишком маленькими. Наконец юный кладоискатель упёрся в ствол высокой осины и прочитал на листке бумаги «и вниз».  
\- Надо копать? – спросил он.   
\- Посмотри внимательней, подумай, - подсказал Шерлок.  
Майкл обошёл дерево кругом и взвизгнул от радости, обнаружив у корней ямку. Он извлёк оттуда флаг и помахал им над головой.   
\- Теперь наша очередь, - сказал Шерлок, потирая руки и глядя на брата.   
Майкл подбежал к ним, довольно улыбаясь, достал из кармана блокнот и прочитал:   
\- Подсказка. «Борьба за окружающую среду полезна, но только не для паролей». Вот!   
\- Майкл, это нечестно! – заявил Шерлок.  
\- Почему?   
\- Майки, молчи. Это он специально, чтобы ты проговорился, - предупредила Дебора.   
Братья переглянулись.  
\- Думаю, что первый вариант исключается, - сказал Майкрофт.   
\- Думаю, да.   
Придя к единому мнению, что мешок с мусором тут не при чём, они принялись ходить по поляне туда-сюда, внимательно разглядывая землю.   
\- Ага! – Шерлок поднял с земли гильзу, откуда-то взявшуюся на месте стоянки. – Так-так, бравый скаут, - сказал он, вытаскивая из гильзы маленький клочок бумаги и разворачивая его. – Мама! Твоих рук дело?   
\- А что там? – поинтересовался Джон.  
\- Ничего! – буркнул Шерлок, пряча находку в карман.  
\- Так нечестно! – заявил Майкл. – Покажи им!  
Джон протянул руку, и Шерлок нехотя отдал ему гильзу и бумажку. Увидев, что на ней, Джон расхохотался и передал листок Грегу.   
\- Это явно работа Майкла, - смеясь, он показал ложный пароль Майкрофту.  
\- Прелестно! – улыбнулся тот, глядя на смайлик с высунутым языком.   
\- И, кстати, это не моя идея, - заявила Дебора.   
Братья возобновили поиски, выбирая всё больше такие места, где бы гильзу, или что-то другое, не могли случайно затоптать за утро. Гильз, как на зло, больше не попадалось. Шерлок перестал рыскать по лагерю, сел у костра и задумался. Майкрофт посмотрел на него, на мать, потом оглянулся на мешок с мусором и, не успел Шерлок вскочить на ноги, бегом бросился в сторону пруда.   
\- Чёрт возьми! Плохая идея – искать пароли вместе, - сказал Шерлок, подбегая к бревну, на котором они уже сидели утром и курили.   
\- Но ты всё равно задумался раньше – и тем самым подсказал мне.  
На бревне лежала половина материнской сигареты, из которой вытрясли табак и заменили на свёрнутый в трубочку листок бумаги.   
\- Пошли на поляну.   
Вернувшись с трофеем, они извлекли листок и с видом учёных мужей продемонстрировали его окружающим.  
\- Итак… - Майкрофт развернул записку, а потом осторожно отодвинул голову Шерлока, который готов был уткнуться в бумажку носом. – «Забота об имидже до добра не доводит». Прямо сплошные нравоуче…  
Он не закончил фразу.   
Под всеобщий хохот братья кинулись, на бегу отпихивая друг друга, к палатке с вещами Шерлока. Стоило им скрыться внутри, как палатка затряслась, словно там дрались.  
\- Это мои джинсы! – заорал Шерлок.  
\- Господи! – у Джона от смеха начиналась истерика. – Майкл, иди ко мне, я тебя поцелую!   
Майки, который уже приплясывал от нетерпения, кинулся к доктору, подпрыгнул и повис на нём.  
Возня в палатке тем временем стихла.   
\- Эй, вы там живы? – крикнул Грег.  
Появление братьев, каждый из которых вцепился в одну из штанин, вызвало новый приступ хохота.  
\- Мы договорились о ничьей, - заявил Шерлок и достал из кармана джинсов флажок.   
\- И каждый выполнит желание другого, - напомнил Майкрофт.  
\- Боже, они ещё на желание спорили, - пробормотал Лестрейд. – С ума сойти, что делается. 

**-4-**  
Как выяснилось, собираться ещё сложнее, чем распаковываться. Ричардс опаздывал, названивал по сотовому, и Майкрофт обещал завезти палатки в поместье (как и мешок с мусором). Собираться стали сразу после того, как искупались ещё раз в пруду, выпили чаю и уничтожили остатки провизии. При свете дня Майкла уже не опекали, и он славно поплавал, демонстрируя освоенный в школьном бассейне брасс.   
До самого поместья мальчик молчал, глядя в окно, но при этом улыбался – кажется, он успокоился насчёт сборов, получил удовольствием от поездки, и был настолько счастлив, что просто не знал, что и сказать.   
\- Я никогда не видела фотографии здешнего парка в сети, - заметила Дебора, когда машины завернули к подъездной аллее Милтон-холла.  
\- Не скажу, что он представляет особую художественную ценность, - сказал Майкрофт. – Всю землю до самого леса, где мы отдыхали, раньше занимал ландшафтный парк, но то, что от него осталось, вы видели. А за домом есть небольшой регулярный.   
\- Я смотрю: на территорию пускают посетителей? – Грег указал на стоянку. – Сомневаюсь, что это хозяйские.  
\- Пускают. – Майкрофт посмотрел в зеркало на мать. – Хотите немного прогуляться?   
\- Почему же нет? Хотя бы часок, - кивнула Дебора.   
\- Хорошо. Я пока верну мистеру Ричардсу палатки.  
Обогнув особняк слева, Майкрофт подъехал к конюшням и остановил машину в тени под деревом. Джип Шерлока подкатил следом.  
Калитка в парк между конюшнями была заперта, но перед Майкрофтом открывались двери не только ведомств и секретных баз. Шерлок не пошёл с остальными, а остался в машине. Закончив дела с Ричардсом, Майкрофт вернулся к джипу и сел рядом с братом.  
\- Почему не пошёл?  
\- Что я там не видел? И там же одно сплошное солнце сейчас.  
Майкрофт взглянул на помятую рубашку Шерлока, на пятна от травы на его брюках.  
\- Что ж, у тебя появился веский повод купить новый повседневный костюм. Думаю, что и пальто новое?  
\- Нет!   
\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно усмехнулся Майкрофт. – Химчистки иногда творят чудеса.   
\- Я вообще-то поговорить хотел - наедине.   
\- И что за тайны?   
\- Да не тайны. Просто... я видел, ты тоже трубку разглядывал... ничего сказать не хочешь? – Шерлок прищурил глаза.  
\- В таком духе обычно спрашивают о каком-то компромате. Думаю, что я знаю, чья это трубка. А ты не интересовался у мамы?  
\- Интересовался. Она сказала, что замуж пока не собирается. Мне больше интересно, почему ты мне не рассказал? Считаешь, что меня не касается, или все еще боишься... неадекватных реакций?  
\- Мне казалось, что мама сама должна рассказать.  
Они сидели с открытыми дверцами – в тени в машине оказалось вполне сносно, а запашок, приносимый иногда от конюшен ветром, ничуть не мешал.   
\- Она и не собиралась, - нахмурился Шерлок. - Я сам спросил. Он хоть нормальный человек?  
\- Вполне вменяемый, - рассмеялся Майкрофт. – Если уж она одолжила у него трубку, зная, что мы заинтересуемся, значит скрывать уже не хочет.   
\- А тебе она сказала, или ты по своим каналам выяснял?   
Майкрофт покосился на брата.  
\- По поводу «нормальности»? Он не псих, не алкоголик, не бабник, если ты об этом. С женой он не разводился из-за её болезни, но и оставался с ней исключительно из чувства долга. Мама сама решила тогда прервать отношения.  
\- Мне интересно, ты от нее узнал или сам по себе? Я-то вообще не в курсе был. Ты про него узнал уже тогда или только сейчас? Черт, ты так смотришь, будто я не про маму спрашиваю, а про постороннюю какую-то даму.  
Майкрофт насторожился: он не любил напоминать брату о лечении от наркозависимости, а тут ещё, оказывалось, что Шерлок пропустил кое-что важное о матери.   
\- Ты тогда болел, - ответил он слегка уклончиво. – Я видел мистера Свила один раз. Мама нас представила друг другу.   
\- Как ты любишь давать ответы не на вопросы, а около них... Ладно, как знаешь. Я просто вижу, что ты нервничаешь по любому поводу. Хотел сказать, что если тебя волнует, не психану ли я на пустом месте, то нет, не психану. Можно ничего не скрывать и уж точно не нервничать - хотя бы из-за этого. Никакой другой цели у моих вопросов нет.  
\- Шерлок, я не нервничаю, - с облегчением солгал Майкрофт и положил ладонь на колено брата. – Тем более из-за Патрика. Маме ведь решать, какими будут эти отношения. Он, во всяком случае, её не забыл.   
\- Да из-за него-то ты точно не станешь нервничать. Если бы он тебе не понравился, ты бы его просто - ядом из зонтика, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Мне Джон рассказал. По-моему, он так до конца и не решил, пошутил ты или нет.  
\- Что-то вы меня в киллеры записали – усмехнулся Майкрофт, убирая руку. - Стреляю, ядом вот… плююсь.   
\- Да ладно, я шучу. Джон в восторге от напарника, - слишком уж невинным тоном сказал Шерлок.- Говорит, что если в следующий раз он будет выбирать, то тоже выберет тебя. И все равно ты меня оттолкнул, я бы первый нашел флаг - так нечестно. Придется переиграть.  
\- Это какой же следующий раз? Тебе так понравилось, что хочешь повторить? Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты наденешь джинсы?   
\- Обязательно, чтобы неповадно было совать в мои карманы всякое! А тебе разве не понравилось? По-моему, очень даже хорошо съездили, я даже не ожидал. А ещё у тебя очень умный сын. Он мне сказал, что я на тебя похож. И ещё - что не станет просить тебя сбивать с него яблоки, потому что пусть это останется только нашей с тобой игрой. Вот так.  
\- Хорошо они тебя надули с джинсами, - засмеялся Майкрофт. – Вот это мне определённо понравилось.   
Он посмотрел на брата и взял его за руку.   
\- Майкл прав – похож.   
\- Ну, даже если ты так не думаешь на самом деле, это приятно слышать. – Шерлок поудобнее перехватил его ладонь. - И от Майки приятно услышать. Ты удивился, когда я сказал, что старшим быть лучше?  
\- Немного, но и обрадовался. И потом это лишний аргумент в пользу того, что мы похожи. Я, правда, думаю, что это так.   
\- Когда мне исполнилось десять, ты сказал мне, что пора взрослеть. Видишь, я начал наконец... вроде бы. Наверное, наличие младшего действительно стимулирует.  
\- В том контексте - не совсем прав. Всё-таки наша разница в возрасте когда-то не слишком радовала обоих. Я был не прав, когда хотел, чтобы в десять ты не только понимал, почему брат скоро уедет, но и воспринимал это спокойно. А Майклу повезло – два отца, такой замечательный дядя. В принципе и дядей тоже двое.  
\- В детстве мне казалось самым удивительным именно твое спокойствие по любому поводу. Хотелось самому так научиться. И я злился, что не получается. Сейчас я думаю, что так, как я, жить проще. А Майки, конечно, повезло. Но я не считаю, что мне повезло меньше. У меня все было более... сконцентрировано.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на ограду, за которой начинался парк. Было тихо, а тень от дерева заметно сократилась, и солнце почти подобралось к машине. Ржание лошадей в конюшнях исподволь подталкивало к мысли о том, что хорошо было бы как-нибудь покататься с Шерлоком верхом.  
\- Намного проще и, наверное, правильнее. Если бы я сказал, что жалею о том, что закончил Оксфорд, сделал карьеру, я бы солгал. Но, наверное, обладай я чуть меньшими способностями, жизнь сложилась бы счастливее.   
\- Знаешь, в чем точно разница между нами? – сказал Шерлок. - Я использую свои способности, чтобы было не скучно, а ты - из чувства долга, как бы расплачиваешься с мирозданием за гениальность. Тебе кажется, что ты упускаешь что-то? Что сейчас мешает тебе быть счастливым?  
\- Я согласен с мамой в определении гениальности. Всё-таки гений способен создать что-то новое – даже в политике, а я просто пытаюсь сохранить то, что есть, от разрушения. В молодости мне ещё нравилось ощущение какой-то игры, но не теперь. Когда я пытался привлечь тебя к работе – это не потому, что хотел затащить в политику, а чтобы мы хоть в чём-то были вместе. Я не несчастлив, Шерлок, я просто, наверное, меняю приоритеты.   
\- Тех, кто создает в политике новое, потомки обычно не вспоминают добрым словом. Умение сохранить и сберечь - куда важнее, и тут тебе равных нет, какими бы ни были приоритеты.  
\- Ну! – улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Скажешь тоже – потомки!   
\- Что не так с потомками? Или ты теперь это слово только в контексте одного единственного ребенка воспринимаешь? Забавно будет, если ты будешь отмахиваться, а я тебе с пафосом рассказывать, как важно то, чем ты занимаешься. Другое дело, что я тоже меняю приоритеты. Если раньше мне было все равно, то теперь как-то машинально даже веду себя осмотрительнее... А с яблоком все равно получилось отлично. Такой всплеск эмоций. Может, не надо было при Майкле, но как-то уж очень захотелось.  
Майкрофт вспомнил, что ему говорил Грегори о взглядах Шерлока, и покраснел. От смущения у него вспотела ладонь - он выпустил руку брата и переплёл пальцы под подбородком.   
\- Обо мне даже в интернете, где пасутся «потомки», информации нет, - попробовал отшутиться Майкрофт. Потом помолчал и добавил. – Рядом с тобой стало очень спокойно, Шерлок. Мне, во всяком случае.   
\- Ну, все нервы, которые я тебе мог истрепать, я уже истрепал, лимит исчерпан. Я действительно очень хочу, чтобы тебе было спокойно. Мы с тобой становимся сентиментальными?  
\- Нет, скорее храбрыми. А с Патриком ты познакомься при случае – думаю, вам будет, о чём поговорить. Он когда-то играл в Лондонском симфоническом оркестре – виолончель, потом преподавал в консерватории.  
\- Ого. Ну мама дает... где же она его нашла?  
\- Ничего романтического, дорогой – в обычном магазине. Она, увы, сделала неправильный логический вывод из того, что мужчина сам делает покупки, а он не смог устоять перед такой женщиной.   
\- Перед мамулей, конечно, сложно устоять... Как ты думаешь, почему она не вышла замуж раньше?  
\- Кажется, это называется разбитое сердце. Она всё-таки любила нашего отца.   
\- Ты сказал ей... про Канаду?  
Майкрофт кивнул.   
\- А как же иначе? Майкл не смог бы молчать о коробке.  
\- Она меня даже ничего не спросила. Ну, надеюсь, ей повезет с этим Патриком. И надеюсь, она и соберется нас с ним познакомить до того, как они съедутся.  
\- Мама тогда велела мне рассказать всё подробно, слушала, курила. Потом поцеловала меня и сказала, что рада за нас с тобой… Не спросила? Шерлок, она… Мне кажется, что тебе стоит проявить инициативу и самому предложить, чтобы она вас познакомила.   
\- Думаешь, она тоже все еще боится, что я взбрыкну? Хорошо, я придумаю что-нибудь, как проявить инициативу. У него есть внуки?  
Мама боялась, конечно, но вовсе не «тоже». С сожалением Майкрофт видел, что его отношения с Шерлоком налаживаются быстрее, чем у матери.   
\- Может быть. От первого брака у него есть дочь, но они не виделись уже очень давно. Во втором браке детей не было.   
\- Интересно, как он станет общаться с Майклом, и как Майкл его воспримет?  
\- Не знаю – даже предполагать не берусь. Когда я видел Патрика в последний раз, а это было уже давно, тот производил впечатление человека замкнутого и крайне сдержанного. Как я понял из его слов, его жена в конце болезни вела себя не всегда адекватно, и ему приходилось тщательно следить за словами и за действиями. Впрочем, возможно, что после смерти жены он поневоле испытал облегчение.   
Майкрофт поймал задумчивый взгляд Шерлока.  
\- Почему ты все-таки не сказал мне о нем, сейчас, а не тогда, я имею в виду? Ты же узнавал сам, явно не мама тебе рассказала про дочь от первого брака и про проблемы жены...  
\- Во-первых, про жён рассказывал мне он. А во-вторых, как бы это выглядело? Я мог тебе рассказать о нём, как об эпизоде из прошлого матери? Как-то не очень… До вчерашнего дня я не предполагал, что они опять встречаются. Мама сообщила мне о его вдовстве вскользь, просто как о старом знакомом. Сказала, что послала открытку с соболезнованиями. Шерлок, не надо так смотреть: узнать, что знакомый овдовел, женщина может не обязательно от него лично. И тогда она ещё жила в Брайтоне.   
\- Она тебе про всех своих знакомых рассказывает, кто овдовел, кто женился? Наверняка если сама завела разговор, то хотела, чтобы ты расспросил. Хотя если честно, меня больше волнует, почему ты мне не рассказал о нем, а не почему она тебе о нем сказала. Ладно, забудь. Надеюсь, что мою основную мысль ты понял, а остальное не так важно.  
\- Вообще-то у нас с ней давно заведено делиться тем, что происходит. И… Шерлок, ещё год назад мы с тобой вообще нормально не разговаривали.   
\- Мне сейчас иногда кажется, что всех этих лет не было. Так, дурацкий сон.  
\- Мне тоже…   
\- Будем считать, что нам все приснилось? О, смотри, как в плохой книжке - в самый прочувствованный момент, когда остается только начать обниматься, появляются свидетели. Вон, наши возвращаются.  
\- Думаешь, меня это остановит? – Майкрофт притянул к себе брата и поцеловал в лоб.   
Он посмотрел в сторону калитки, откуда тесной компанией выходила семья.   
\- Попрошу Грегори сесть за руль, а то засну.  
\- Тебе надо почаще выбираться за город. Расслабляться и отдыхать. Обещаю надевать джинсы и больше не дразнить маму яблоками. Мы с Майклом что-нибудь другое придумаем. – Пользуясь, что Майкрофт не смотрит на него, он поцеловал его в щёку и добавил. – Честное скаутское.

 **-5-**  
Майки ходил всю неделю довольный, ждал сборов. Кажется, поговорив с одноклассниками, он убедился, что их истории о тренировках тоже порой сильно отдают хвастовством. Про пистолеты он честно молчал, но про карабин охотно рассказал приятелям. Потренировавшись на родственниках и убедившись, что организаторская жилка ему не чужда, он принялся потихоньку сколачивать команду.   
Грег не совсем представлял себе содержание своей беседы с доктором – он мог только догадываться в общих чертах. Но, разумеется, он считал этот визит важным – для Майкрофта и, возможно, для себя самого. У Грега не было предубеждения против психологов. Разве что против некоторых из Ярда. Но когда-то Джон порекомендовал женщину, к которой ходил сам, и хотя Майкрофт был о ней, кажется, невысокого мнения, у Грега остались о суровой темнокожей мисс только самые хорошие воспоминания. Тогда ему нужно просто выговориться, и он выговорился незнакомому человеку, который ещё к тому же понимал, о чём речь, но не собирался оценивать его профпригодность.  
Доктор назначил встречу на пятницу. Во вторник Майкрофт возил к нему мальчика, и тот потом по секрету шепнул Грегу, что «док – классный дядька и немного смешной».  
\- Добрый день, - поздоровался Грег, входя в кабинет и быстро осматриваясь. Взгляд скользнул с хозяина на обстановку и задержался на домашних растениях, особенно на развесистой пальме в углу. Такая раньше стояла у его бабушки – выращенная из финиковой косточки. Когда пальма перестала помещаться в гостиной, бабушка отдала её в ближайший паб – на погибель от табачного дыма. Лестрейд, пусть и не особо любил Стаута, но пару романов прочёл и видел как-то фильм. Он не стал сдерживать себя и весело улыбнулся, глядя на красное кожаное кресло для посетителей и на глобус в углу кабинета.   
\- Добрый день, инспектор. Прошу вас, проходите. Вы пунктуальны. - Доктор приветствовал его радушным рукопожатием.  
\- Это должно быть профессиональным качеством, но вообще – с кем поведёшься, как говорят, - ответил Лестрейд.  
\- О, да, ваш супруг, несомненно, - самый пунктуальный человек в Лондоне, к тому же у него прекрасное чувство времени. Он еще в юности всех поражал. Очень был многообещающий молодой человек, очень. Садитесь удобно. Кофе? Как прошла ваша поездка в лес?  
\- Спасибо, - Грег устроился в красном кресле. – Кофе? Не чай? С удовольствием. – По поводу Майкрофта в юности, он только кивнул - в это охотно верилось. – Поездка прошла весело. Кажется, даже Шерлок остался доволен.   
\- Что ж, тем лучше. Шерлока я недавно видел, его не очень просто представить в лесу... но я думаю, он постарался ради брата. Кто стал лучшим скаутом?  
\- Да мы как-то особо-то и не подсчитывали очки. Палатку первыми поставили Майкрофт и Джон, а пароль, который приготовили Майки с Деборой… Это надо было видеть! – Грег рассмеялся и поведал о борьбе за джинсы.   
Кажется, доктора приятно удивил рассказ. Он уселся в соседнее кресло и положил руки на подлокотники.   
\- Ничья между братьями? Помню, как Майкрофт рассказывал мне, что в детстве ему сначала было неловко соревноваться с младшим братом, а потом младший как-то очень быстро с ним сравнялся. У вас есть какие-то вопросы ко мне, мистер Лестрейд?  
\- Что делать с проблемой Майкла? – начал Грег. - О чём с ним можно говорить, а о чём не стоит? И вообще насколько есть вероятность, что у него всё со временем утрясётся?  
\- Я встречался с ним пока всего один раз, и это даже не сеанс - просто знакомство, но всё наладится. Я не говорю, что не нужно работать - у вашего сына есть проблемы, но мы совместно их решим. Вы можете говорить с ним обо всем, о чем обычно говорят родители с детьми, но я не советовал бы вам - вам обоим - ждать, пока он сам задаст все вопросы. Если что-то беспокоит вас в его поведении - спрашивайте его сами. И я хотел бы понять - насколько он хочет самостоятельности? Он не стремится... вырваться из-под опеки?  
\- Да я бы не сказал, что мы его особо опекаем. Поначалу Майкрофт ещё пытался приставлять к нему кого-то, но быстро отказался от этой идеи – Майки устраивал забастовки протеста. Но он ничего не имеет против, чтобы бывать у дяди или у бабушки, а теперь всё чаще идёт прямо домой. Он достаточно самостоятелен в бытовом плане – его ещё мать приучила себя обслуживать. Но если вы об эмоциональной самостоятельности…   
Грег запнулся, потому что секретарша доктора внесла в кабинет поднос.  
\- Сливки, сахар, инспектор? Не стесняйтесь, - приглашал доктор.  
\- Спасибо. – Грег добавил в кофе пару кусочков сахара, но сливки подливать не стал. Хозяин, кажется, разделял его вкусы. Когда он потянулся за чашкой, спинка кресла приподнялась.  
\- Дело в том, инспектор, - начал Леон, когда они остались одни, - что у мальчика сложная ситуация. Он попал в семью с гиперзаботливым отцом, с бабушкой, дети которой давно выросли, и которая уже не ждала внуков, с дядей, которому очень хочется быть похожим на старшего брата, то есть примерить на себя роль старшего и опекающего. Остаетесь вы и доктор, но у вас обоих опыта в воспитании детей нет, как я полагаю? – Грег отрицательно покачал головой. - Мальчик очень хочет, чтобы его любили. Он подстраивается под ожидания, старается стать желанным ребёнком для всей семьи. Не сознательно, упаси Господь. Но он это делает, ведь так? Он очень мягкий, добрый мальчик, я заметил...  
\- И меня это беспокоит – то, что он пытается подстраиваться. Нет, я понимаю, почему он это делает, но не знаю, как убедить, что его всё равно будут любить – таким, какой он есть.   
\- Убеждать не надо. Помогите ему повзрослеть. Если он почувствует, что вы ждете от него этого, он с удовольствием повзрослеет. Самый возраст у него, самое время. Еще год-другой, и у мальчика усы начнут пробиваться.   
При этом замечании у Грега промелькнуло: «Господи, а ведь правда!». А потом гордое: «Бриться его научу».  
\- Скажите, мистер Лестрейд, какие у вас отношения с братом вашего супруга? – не дал ему размечтаться док.   
\- Называйте меня по имени, пожалуйста. Я думаю, что у меня с Шерлоком уже давно вполне дружеские отношения. Если уж он, как выразился Майкрофт, нас с ним благословил. Шерлок – хороший парень, и он мне всегда нравился, хотя по работе часто бесил – то есть бесило больше то, что на его фоне выглядишь кретином.  
\- Он ведь "благословил" вас, как вы выражаетесь, еще до того, как его отношения с братом действительно улучшились всерьёз? Я хотел бы понять, насколько он был готов к улучшению, сыграла ли роль именно ситуация с появлением мальчика, или он шел к примирению раньше?  
Док опять подался вперёд, опираясь локтями о подлокотники, переплетя пальцы и поместив на них тяжёлый подбородок. Грег слегка обалдел от такого сходства с манерой Майкрофта, а потом подумал, что если в юности тот часто виделся с Леоном и вообще относился к нему с уважением, то мог и скопировать невольно.  
\- Раньше благословил, мы с Майкрофтом ещё даже не съехались тогда окончательно, а только, что называется, встречались. Мне кажется, что Шерлок в душе давно хотел помириться с братом, но он ведь очень упрямый и гордый, и ему тяжело сделать первый шаг. А появление Майки стало таким спусковым крючком.  
\- Хорошо если так. Если появление мальчика не было причиной, а только поводом. Не скрою, ситуация, каковой она была четырнадцать лет назад, была крайне болезненной для Майкрофта. И сейчас он меня заботит сильнее, чем ваш сын. С мальчиком все в общем-то на поверхности. Вы ведь понимаете, Грегори, что установки, данные когда-то хорошим психотерапевтом, а я хороший психотерапевт, сами по себе не "рассосутся"? Ему придется пройти некоторый процесс... процесс разблокировки. И его состояние в это время может быть немного нестабильным. Вам придется потерпеть - и помочь ему, конечно.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Грег. – Правда, насчёт терпения, это слегка преувеличено. Хотя, может быть, я не так понимаю это слово – для меня терпение это всегда означало что-то вопреки желаемому. Смотря, что вы имеете в виду.   
\- Вы должны быть готовы к его срывам - вот что я имею в виду. Он будет стараться скрывать их и от ребенка, и поначалу от брата, к сожалению, которого он тоже все еще считает ребенком в большой мере. Мать он всегда щадил... так что все это будет выливаться на вас. Вы не должны удивляться и не должны пугаться. Сейчас его состояние достаточно ровное, хотя и напряженное. Но он, как бы выразиться, похож сам на себя. Как только я начну работать с ним - на какое-то время это изменится. Это в некотором смысле снятие определенных блоков, мною когда-то поставленных. И оно не пройдет безболезненно для него.  
Слушая Леона, Грег так и застыл с чашкой в руке, не донеся её до рта.   
\- Доктор, я не собираюсь пугаться. – Он всё-таки сделал глоток, поставил чашку на стол и поблагодарил за кофе. - Если вы в курсе нашей истории, то Майкрофт со мной тоже поначалу намучился. Пусть срывается – лишь бы не замыкался.  
\- Ему будет очень трудно замкнуться, его будет "нести". Я собственно хотел поговорить с вами именно поэтому. Любой испугается, когда его всегда выдержанный и умеющий себя держать в руках любимый человек начнет срываться на пустом месте. И вы бы всполошились - это как раз совершенно естественно. Поэтому я и предупреждаю вас: понадобится очень много терпения, чтобы не сорваться самому, уберечь мальчика и еще - не разозлиться на Шерлока, как на виновника всех этих бед и нервотрепки. Поэтому я и спросил о вашем отношении к нему. Для Майкрофта это важно - ваше отношение к его брату... вокруг которого, собственно, строился блок, а теперь пройдет разблокировка. Но другого выхода у нас нет. Шерлок показался мне достаточно адекватным сейчас... я надеюсь, что вместе мы все справимся с ситуацией. Вопросы?  
\- А в чём состоял этот блок? То есть я не совсем понимаю – если у Майкрофта с братом отношения будут становиться всё лучше, почему это как-то скажется… в виде срывов?  
\- Нет-нет, скажется не это. Как бы вам объяснить... Само по себе снятие блока - это не щелкнуть пальцами и прочитать заклинание, понимаете? Это некий процесс, не очень быстрый, потому что в данном случае - чем быстрее, тем менее качественно. И вот во время этого процесса начнутся срывы. Они могу быть вовсе не связаны с отношениями с братом. Просто психика Майкрофта в это время будет не совсем стабильной. В идеале ему бы взять отпуск - но никто не позволит, да и сам он не пойдет на это. Поэтому мы будем работать медленно и осторожно. Нельзя сказать, что его отношения с братом сейчас плохие, правда ведь? Им не надо становиться лучше. Им надо стать качественно иными. Майкрофт сейчас как бы настроен на то, что у младшего брата все время может что-то случиться, и он должен постоянно ему помогать, не ожидая в ответ ничего хорошего для себя. Обстоятельства изменились - а установка осталась - не ждать ничего хорошего, не ждать ответной любви, не ждать благодарности, только отдавать, отдавать. Сейчас это вошло в дисбаланс с реальностью, и это мешает Майкрофту - в том числе и в отношениях с сыном. Да и вообще - дисбаланс всегда нехорош.. я понятно объясняю?  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
\- Как только я начну снимать данную когда-то установку, он начнет... нервничать. Отказываться от того, чем жил много-много лет, очень сложно. Проявляться это может самым нелепым для него образом... скажем, его сможет до слез расстроить отсутствие дома минеральной воды нужной марки... это я просто для примера, понимаете? При этом ему придется - и он так поступит - скрывать состояние от ребенка. Тут мы ничего сделать не сможем.  
\- Хотя бы на неделю бы его вытащить из Лондона, - вздохнул Грег.  
\- После всего - возможно. Сейчас ему не уехать не только из-за работы, но и потому что необходимо скорее начать сеансы. Чем раньше мы начнем, тем быстрее добьёмся результата. Мы не можем при этом позволить ему быть неработоспособным. Другого пациента я бы запер в санатории на месяц... в нашем случае это невозможно: он действительно незаменимый специалист. Простите, Грегори, но интересы страны для него будут стоять на первом месте. А потом, даже если сына придется снять с учебы на какое-то время, я думаю, он захочет отдохнуть.  
\- У меня ещё вопрос: во время этих срывов как я должен реагировать? Делать вид, что всё в порядке, или его как-то успокоить, утешить…   
\- Да, успокаивать, - кивнул Леон, опять откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Говорить, что все образуется, что проблемы решаемы. Не ругать тех, кого он вдруг захочет ругать, стараться во всем найти позитив и указать ему. Ну, как пример - он сорвется на...э...допустим, продавщицу в магазине, которая будет работать недостаточно быстро. Найдите ей оправдание, но не обвиняя его самого, конечно. Не «ты сам виноват», но «может быть, она устала, у нее был тяжелый день, конечно, она не права, но ведь...» понимаете? Если же просто будут нервы - да, утешать. И дать ему понять, что вы знаете: это такой период - и он скоро пройдет. Ничего страшного.   
\- Вы сейчас сказали... «Дать ему понять, что вы знаете, что это такой период, и он скоро пройдёт», - процитировал Лестрейд. – То есть Майкрофт будет представлять себе, что с ним происходит, или такие срывы для него станут необъяснимыми и пугающими?   
\- Хороший вопрос, Грегори. Я не могу его предупреждать о его реакциях, чтобы не спровоцировать их в более сильной форме. Его доверие ко мне как к специалисту очень велико. Но как только вы увидите, что срывы начались, - а вы увидите обязательно, и он не сможет от вас скрывать, вы сами скажете ему, что я предупреждал вас об этом. Вы молодец, это очень правильный вопрос.  
«Молодец, хороший мальчик», - пробормотал про себя Грег, почесав подбородок.  
\- Рискую злоупотребить вашим временем, доктор, но накануне отъезда, в ту пятницу, у нас кое-что случилось. Пожалуй, что и размолвка.   
Леон ничего не ответил, но кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает.  
\- Кажется, доктора на такие вопросы не отвечают, но вы в курсе того, как мы с Майкрофтом сошлись? Потому что предыстория пятнишного дела долгая, нудная и противная.   
\- Он обращался ко мне в определенный момент, когда вы были в больнице.  
\- То есть вы знаете о Мориарти.  
Грег помрачнел – не из-за того, что док оказался в курсе, а потому что ему стало понятно тогдашнее состояние Майкрофта.   
Он собрался с духом и рассказал о письме, о своём ненужном вопросе, о последующем разговоре с Майкрофтом.  
\- Скажите, доктор, я много дров наломал?   
\- Что вам сказать, Грегори... Вы человек, и нелепо требовать от вас, чтобы вы были безупречны, как античная статуя. В нормальном состоянии Майкрофт бы это именно так и воспринял. Хорошо, однако, что в ту пятницу мы еще не начали с ним наши сеансы. Постарайтесь на будущее, скажем, с понедельника... придавать ему больше уверенности в вашей надежности. Если у вас будут какие-то проблемы, любые, лично у вас, вы также можете обратиться ко мне. Его постарайтесь пока пощадить.  
«Значит, наломал», - подумал Грег.   
\- Мои телефоны – возьмите, - Леон протянул карточку. - Если возникнут любые - совершенно любые - вопросы или непонимание, как себя вести, - сразу звоните мне. Если возникнет хотя бы малейший намек на то, что младший брат ведет себя... нелояльно - сразу сообщите мне. Я считаю, что этого не произойдет, но предусмотреть надо все. Ну и, конечно, на вас мальчик.   
\- Майкл… До какой степени он должен быть в курсе того, что с отцом?   
\- Знаете, Грегори... в свете новых обстоятельств... давайте поступим немного иначе. В понедельник вы или Майкрофт привезете ко мне мальчика. И мы будем работать с ним... я думаю, шестнадцать дней. Включая субботы. Майкрофту пока придется подождать, если, конечно, его состояние не станет критическим. Я поговорю с ним об этом. Скажу, что так будет лучше для мальчика, он, конечно, согласится. А после этого хорошо бы его куда-нибудь отправить... отдохнуть? И тогда мы начнем сеансы с Майкрофтом. Подумайте над этим по возможности? И еще, опять же в свете того, что вы сказали, я не исключаю варианта, что вам тоже надо будет на два-три дня уехать. Не гарантирую, что это понадобится, но и не исключаю, да. Это возможно? Если это надо готовить заранее, то подготовьте какой-то вариант, пусть Майкрофт о такой возможности знает. Но не сегодня, чтобы он не связал информацию с вашим визитом ко мне.  
\- Майкла-то отправить отдохнуть легко – например, с бабушкой за границу, в Париж, например…  
«Про нового дедушку-то я чуть не забыл. Но будем надеяться на лучшее».  
\- А вот меня не так-то просто куда-то отправить – ведь что касается моих рабочих дел, Майкрофт в курсе. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем с любимой тёщей. Например, у кого-то случится приступ радикулита и меня срочно вызовут. Простите, что несу чушь – это от волнения.   
\- Не надо радикулита, - усмехнулся Леон. - Я посоветуюсь, и мы найдем, куда вас отправить.  
Грег почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он начнёт хохмить, что вот – не видать ему теперь Эйфелевой башни. Проклятая привычка – стоило начать нервничать по-настоящему, как сразу тянуло травить анекдоты, вести себя, как клоуну.   
\- Вы посоветуетесь. Я понял, - кивнул Лестрейд.  
«И тут обширные связи, - подумал он. – Ну, я и попал».  
\- О, Господи, - не выдержал он.  
\- Это нормально, что вы нервничаете, Грегори. Не переживайте по этому поводу. Этот кабинет повидал людей гораздо менее выдержанных, чем вы. Вы справитесь, все у нас получится. А, в общем-то, вам можно позавидовать. Вы любите очень хорошего человека. И сможете ему помочь.  
\- Спасибо, - Грег встал. – Вы совершенно правы, доктор, – чудесного, единственного в своём роде. Спасибо вам огромное. – И он от души пожал Леону руку.   
\- Еще увидимся, инспектор.  
«Ещё увидимся», - думал Грег, выходя из кабинета. Звучало, как «продолжение следует».   
Он читал, сидя в такси, сообщение Майкрофта «я дома», в шутку журил Майкла за бесконечные смайлики, которые тот ему посылал. Продолжение следовало за ним по пятам, ждало впереди, обещало быть долгим, трудным и счастливым. И слава богу.


End file.
